Tom Riddle: A Snake's Charm
by Hotaru987
Summary: My name is Luvia Bloodmire and I'm an average girl at Hogwarts. Or so I thought I was. Soon in my 5th year I gain the attention of Tom Riddle and another no one would ever want on their tail. Why? Well...Thats a good question, and I wish I had the answer
1. Hogwarts

**The only things I want you all to know is that I am trying my damned hardest to do justice my Tom's character. I didn't think it was hard until I started writing the story, lol. So I just want to say now, in the first couple of stories (when Tom is in it) I'm sorry if he's OOC....If may just seem that way to me...but anyway.**

**Also please let me know If my character seems like a Mary-sue because it's never mine (or anyone's I know) intention...But anyway enjoy the story! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts**

"Let's go Luvia! I swear you are so slow!" I looked at the fifth year Hufflepuff through crystal blue eyes.

"Aggie, we're not going to be late, the train doesn't leave for another half an hour."

My friend only pouted at my answer. "Yes, but I don't want a compartment at the back, again!" I rolled my eyes and slumped my shoulders, letting my black hair fall over my shoulders.

Aggie squealed, and grabbed my hand, seeing my sign of defeat. "On the way back we're sitting at the back of the train."

"Yeah, yeah ok LuLu!"

That, if you hadn't guessed, was my friend Aggie- Short for Agatha. She's a fifth year Hufflepuff, and my only friend. We are in the same year. We met in the train station on our first year, and ended up sharing a compartment. We immediately started talking. Well, more like she talked and I listened. Even though we're in different houses she still insists on being my friend. Something about Huffelpuff loyalty, but whatever it was I was grateful.

About now you may be wondering what house I'm in, well I'm in the house of Salazar Slytherin. And I'm not exactly popular, not even in my own house. As I've already stated earlier my only friend is a Huffelpuff, named Agatha Basely. Even my own brother hates me, and all because I'm in Slytherin. When we came here we said that we would stay close no matter what house we would get in. Apparently, that only applied to every house except Slytherin. And because I have a brother that's in Gryffindor, no one in Slytherin will talk to me.

I never got pushed around as much as the Gryffindors did, but probably out of all the Slytherins, I was everyone's least favorite. Maybe it was because I was so distant and cold to the other Slytherins or maybe it was the fact that the only friend I had was from another house, and a brother in a rival house, that made them dislike me. That was most likely the problem. They didn't understand me.

So, I'm stuck with Aggie. Not that I'm complaining, because despite our clashing personalities we're very close friends.

"So, what did you do this summer?" Agatha asked sitting on the seat across from me. I shrugged. "Oh, you know, terrorizing my brother as much as I could. Staying up in my room, doing chores, the old routine." I stretched myself across the seat. "You?"

She giggled. "Well, me and Terrance are still going out. And we…Well you know." Aggie blushed a deep scarlet.

I sat up. "You didn't." She nodded shyly. I shook my head. "You really are something, Aggie. You better not wind up pregnant." I then laid back down.

"I'm not stupid, LuLu we used protection. What about you? For as long as I've known you you've never had a boyfriend."

"That's because, unlike you I don't want one. I don't have time for them. Besides, if you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly the most popular person in school." Aggie scoffed. "Oh, please you're very pretty. You're beautiful; all you have to do is move your hair out of your face. Apply a bit of make-up and update your wardrobe."

I closed my eyes, officially tuning Aggie out seeing as she was in her 'Make-you-look-pretty-so-boys-will-go-out-with-you' mode. I thought back to what she said and rolled my eyes. There's no way that she could make me pretty. My hair was long, black and I never did anything with it. I kept it down so that it hid my face, from others. My face was a heart shape, and my eyes were large, but still worked well with my face. My lips weren't the fullest lips around but they were far from the thin plastic lips that most girls had. My frame was slightly curvy. My chest wasn't voluptuous like most of the girls my age. Seeing as almost all of them used an Engorgio charm. I thought they were a bit small, but Aggie insisted otherwise. I also had some nice hips. Or as my mother put it-

"Those hips are good for child bearing! Keep those hips and you'll have the guys all over you!"

I gave a short laugh. 'Yeah, what guys?'

Agatha was, in every since of the word beautiful. Nice body, good size chest, and had an awesome personality. Her hair was a golden honey color, with natural curls. Right now she had it in a pony tail with a couple of strands falling onto her face softly. Her face was thin, but it went well with her body, and made her green eyes more noticeable. Her lips were thin, but somehow it added to her beauty. Her clothes were form fitting, unlike mine, which was a bit too big and hid my curves.

"Hey one of these days you have to let me give you a makeover!" I blinked in surprise by her outburst. I shrugged. "Sure, whatever you say Aggie." She giggled. Suddenly, the compartment door was opened.

"Aggs! There you are!" We both turned to see another Huffelpuff, also in her fifth year. Her name was Madison Bones. She was a pudgy girl, with chestnut hair. Her eyes were also brown, and it looked as if she gained a bit of weight over the summer, but it wasn't enough to say she was fat or unattractive.

She didn't give me a glance as she sat next to Agatha, and started chatting. It was then I decided to get my Potions book. It was my worst class, but I loved it with a passion. My best subject was DADA and Charms, but I would always come second to this other Slytherin kid.

Tom Riddle was his name I think.

"That Tom Riddle is so cute!!" I glared over at Madison from over my Potions book. Must she be so loud?

"Maddy, there's no way he'd even look at us…But you're right he is hot!" Aggie giggled. "Yeah, but you have Terrance McMillon this Hufflepuff seeker. He's a looker as well."

Aggie nodded. "Yeah, but he's no Tom Riddle."

They both gave a love-sick sigh, and I rolled my eyes. Aggie was right, there's no way he would ever look at you guys. As far as I know he never had a real girlfriend but I have heard that he has had some one nighters. The girls wouldn't stop talking about it.

Apparently, they didn't care that Tom was with other girls, as long as they got some as well. "Tramps." I muttered under my breath.

After that I went back to my book for the remainder of the train ride.

"Hey, LuLu we're here you better come on." I nodded and stood up still reading my book. "You are such a bookworm. Sometimes I wonder why that hat put you in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw." I shrugged, placing a hand on her shoulder so she could guide me while I read.

I only stopped reading once we got to the Great Hall and had to go our separate ways. "See you later, LuLu." I smiled. "Ok, Aggie, have fun." We hugged before I went to my table, and her, hers.

I sat at the far end of the table, closest to the doors, so I could be the first one out. The Great Hall was quickly filled with students. I, however, sat alone there was no one around me and it seemed as if the shunning was only just beginning.

The first years filled in, soon with Professor Dumbledore, who was the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.

The Headmaster, Professor Dippet, raised his hands and the Great Hall, which was once filled with loud conversations, instantly ceased. "Welcome new comers, and welcome back old students-"

From there he started on the speech of what is allowed and what if forbidden in the halls of Hogwarts. This time he added extra emphases on the Forbidden Forest. "And with that let the sorting begin!"

Dumbledore walked up to a stole that had an old worn out hat on top of it. Suddenly the hat broke out into a grin that surprised all of the first years.

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid first years." I muttered.

_A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn,  
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
sweet Huffelpuff, from valley broad,  
shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream;  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
formed their own house, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
and power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?_

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
the founders put some brains in me  
so I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
and tell where you belong!

_Now before I end here's a warning,  
To those select few  
Either take it to heart or think it a joke  
It's entirely up to you!  
But soon a power will be awakened!  
To one you least expect,  
Abilities thought long forgotten,  
And that is better than the rest!  
Many a people will seek this power  
To either use it  
or to abuse it!  
But with than said  
my tale comes to an end  
And no with no further ado  
The sorting shall begin!!_

I looked up in mild alarm at the Sorting Hat. Since when has the hat ever gave us a warning? Unknown to me, two other people were thinking on this warning the sorting hat chose to give. Professor Dumbledore, during the warning, quickly cut his eyes over to Tom's catching his eye. They maintained eye contact until a thunderous applause broke out in the Great Hall, signifying the Sorting Hat's song was finished.

"What do you make of that Tom?" Emmett Avery, a tall and built sixth year Slytherin, asked the boy who was sitting across from him. The boy, Tom, was staring at the Hat with a vacant expression. However, his mind was riddled with many questions.

"What do you mean, Avery?" He asked, but from the tone of his voice he didn't really care for an answer. Apparently, Avery didn't catch it. "The warning man. The sorting hat never gave a warning before."

"Do you think it has something to do with us and the meetings?!" A scared looking boy, who went by the name of Travis Flint asked. Tom's eyes flashed over to his dangerously. The boy shrunk under his gaze. "What did I say about that?" Tom hissed venomously. "You are not to utter a word of it in the presence of others."

"R-right. Y-yes Volde-I mean Tom." Travis knew by the icy look Tom gave him that he would be punished at the next meeting.

Tom turned his eyes back to the sorting, ignoring the boy who looked ready to piss his pants. Avery, shook his head at the boy, and smirked at the grinning Abraxus.

After the sorting and lunch was over I made sure I was the first one out of the Great Hall, and down to the Slytherin common room. "I can't wait to get into bed, I'm so tired." I quickly stopped realizing I was missing something. "My book…I must've left it in the Great Hall." I debated whether or not to go back. I sighed. "It might not be there tomorrow."

So, I made an about face, and started my way back to the Great Hall. On my way back I heard sobbing. I wondered who would be crying in the middle of the hall way, on the first floor. I turned a corner and saw a short, black haired boy, sitting on a chair crying into his sleeve. I looked around and saw empty corridors both left and right. From the looks of it this boy was a first year, but if so what was he doing alone?

"Hey kid." I said walking over to him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the common rooms?" The boy jumped and looked at me. He looked scared, and started shaking. "It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I-I got l-l-lost." He sniffed. "Am i-I gonna g-get in tr-t-trouble?" I sat next to him and smiled reassuringly. "No. You're not. So tell me, how did you get lost?" I looked at the house he was placed in, and smiled a bit.

"I was following this guy, but I guess I got caught up in observing the castle that I lost track of him. Then it got really d-dark." He started crying again. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. "Here." I pulled out my wand. "Lumos" The tip of my wand lit up, casting a bright light over the two of us. He looked at me in awe.

"H-how?" I shrugged.

"It's a simple spell. Take out your wand." He did so. "Now, the incantation is Lumos. When you say it flick your wand up and down very sharply. K?" The boy nodded, but paused. "By the way, my name is Jonathan Green." I nodded with a smile. "Ok, and I'm Luvia Bloodmire."

"Here I go." The boy tried to do the spell. It took him about six tries but he eventually got it. Soon there were two wand tips lit. "To turn it off flick it again but say Nox, instead. You got it faster than I expected. It's a third year level spell." The boy grinned. I stood up and offered him a hand. "Come on, we better get back to the common rooms. We're already out pass curfew, and if we get caught by a prefect we'll be in trouble." Jonathan smiled and stood up. "Thanks again, Luvia."

"No problem. Just try not to get lost again."

"That would be a problem wouldn't it."

Jonathan and I jumped at the unexpected voice. "Tom…What are you doing here?" I forced out. My throat was completely dry. Before I never took the time to just look at him, but now I see why those other girls swoon over Tom. His face looked like the smoothest marble, and he was slightly pale. He was tall, with broad shoulders. His black hair fell around his face in an elegant way, something that most people, if any, could pull off. With the way the light in the hall hit him made him simply breathtaking. His cold ice blue eyes that always seemed to calculate his next move, were now studying us.

"You do realize it is after hours."

I nodded. "Then please enlighten me, as to why you are not in your dorm." I scoffed. "I don't think I have to explain myself to you, Riddle."

"As a matter of fact you do. If you hadn't noticed I'm a prefect." I looked on his robes and saw a green badge with a snake on it and the letter 'P' right in the middle. I cursed. "Now, explain yourself." The tone of his voice left no room for debate.

I glared at him. "Fine. I was on my way to the Great Hall to get a book I left, and on my way I found this first year all alone. What do you have to say to that Mr. Prefect?"

It was silent for a while. Tom observed me with frosty eyes. I couldn't restrain a shudder, although I don't know what for. Tom raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. "Well, Ms. Bloodmire-" I was surprised that he knew my name. "I recommend you accompany me back to the common." He turned sharply and started walking.

I stared in shock at his back. Who the hell did he think he was? I mean sure he's like the most popular guy in school, but that doesn't mean he's better than any of us. They way he speaks, it's as if he's superior to everyone.

"Lu, we should go or we're gonna get left behind." I blinked coming out of my thoughts, and nodded. "Y-yeah..you're right Jonny." Both Jonny and I walked back to the common room entrance. It was an encircling green entrance with two silver snakes forming an 'X' over it. We saw Tom waiting with an impatient look on his face.

"The password is Salazar." He said when we reached him. The retracted enough for the door to swing open. The Slytherin common room is a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs, with skulls all around. There was a fireplace that had green fire in it and three sofas surrounded the fireplace in a semi-circle. It is located under the lake. Despite that it was still pretty cozy in here. We walked in, and Tom immediately left our company. I huffed. "Pretentious bastard." I then remembered the boy. "Oh, yeah the boy's dorms are to the left. Your stuff has already been brought to your room, and make sure not to tell anyone else, who's not in Slytherin, the password."

He grinned at me and nodded. "Thanks, again Lu." "No problem, Jonny." He ran up the stairs, and I rolled my eyes. "Great now I have a first year, whose more than likely gonna sick to me like glue." I dragged myself up the stairway. "I guess beggars can't be choosers." I opened the door to my dorm and saw three beds. Wait three?

Why three, usually they only room two people together. At least for Slytherins. I shrugged. My other two roommates weren't here, not like I cared either way. I walked over to the bed that had my stuff on it, and took out some sleep ware for tonight. I changed before slipping into bed, letting sleep claim me.

* * *

_Lumos_ - Creates a narrow beam of light that shines from the wand's tip, like a torch.

_Nox _- Counters the Lumos charm


	2. First Day

**Hey you all! Here's the next chapter to hope you all enjoy it!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for my OC's**

**Iticilized words - Spells  
"Hey" Speaking  
****_'Hey' _Thoughts

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

"Look at her. I can't believe we have to share a room with that freak of nature."

I opened my eyes to find myself staring into two pair of glaring eyes. Two girls stood in the middle of the room. One of them was medium height, and had jet black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She had black eyes, and a very curvy body. Her chest, you could tell, had an _Engorgio _Charm placed on them. Her hand was on her hips, which was cocked to her left side. That was Samantha Crabbe. I always thought her last name was a play on the sexually transmitted disease '_Crabs'_. But I never said anything.

The girl behind her was a bit shorter than the first, but it was hardly noticeable. She had brown, eyes and hair, and it was also pulled up into a ponytail. She also had the enlargement charm placed on her chest, but seeing as she was already well endowed to begin with; the shirt she was wearing was hardly covering her. This attractive girl, note the sarcasm, was called Millery Higgs.

Besides, from the hair color, eye color, and her overly large chest…..They were alike. Because of this, I had started calling Millery her shadow, since they are hardly ever separated.

Both wore skimpy short middle thigh high skirts, a small white button up shirt, which had the first two buttons taken off, to give a full view of their cleavage. Right about now I was thankful for the robes we had to wear over our clothes.

I rubbed my eyes, and yawned, ignoring them. "What do you think you're doing?" I paused in pulling out some clothes. "I'm pretty sure my action says it all. Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that you're actually that stupid." I mocked surprise, and slapped my hand to my mouth.

"Don't play dumb with me, _Mudblood_!" I raised an eyebrow at Samantha. Mudblood? If there was anything that I pride myself on it was that I was _not_ a _Mudblood_. "I saw you walk in with Tom, last night! _My _Tom!"

I groaned. I couldn't believe that the first day back and I'm in a fight. Over a boy, for crying out loud! A boy that I didn't even like. "First of all, I didn't know that a person could be owned. And secondly, you can have him for all I care." I then started getting dressed. "You won't fool me, you pathetic excuse for a witch! Don't waste your time on Tom. There's no way he would go so low as even think about _you_!"

Sighing, I turned cold and indifferent blue eyes to Samantha. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would cease your ludicrous assumptions. Unlike you, I'm not eager to jump on a guy's dick. So why don't you and your shadow, leave me the hell alone." I could hear her splutter in anger and disbelief. I didn't come right out and say it, but I had called her a slut. It wasn't a surprise that she fucked just about all the boys in the Slytherin house. I snorted. _'The only ones she didn't do were the first and second years.'_ I laughed to myself.

Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts, when a unified shout of _Aguamenti _vibrated throughout the room. I turned only to be doused with water, which was also on the floor causing me to slip and fall.

I coughed out the water that go in my mouth, and glared at the two responsible. They smirked. "Look, she's all _wet_." They giggled. "Who's the slut now?" I continued to stare at them. "What's _the_ matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Actually-" I began. "I'm just surprised that you two are adequate enough to execute a spell." The girl growled. "Why you!"

"_Duro!_"

I gasped and swiftly took my wand out, and said sternly. "_Progecto!"_ I successfully blocked

"_Densaugeo!" _I yelled quickly, pointing my wand back at her. In a very Slytherin-like move, Samantha pulled Millery into the spell's way, causing Millery to get hit instead of her.

Millery screamed, as her teeth started to grow at a shocking rate. It only stopped growing when her front teeth were so big it was almost impossible for her to breathe. Samantha, pushed Millery to the ground, and looked back at me. "_Furnunculus!" _I jumped and rolled out of the way, all the while yelling "_Finite Incantatem_", at Millery to negate my hex, seeing as Samantha wasn't going to do anything before she suffocated.

"Millery get up and help me!"

She stood up glaring at me, angry for hexing her. It's apparent she didn't blame Samantha, since _she_ was the one who pulled _her_ in front of the spell, and ignored the fact that_ I_ was the one who saved her from suffocating.

Never the less, I readied myself for the spell. "_Flipendo!"_

"_Proge-_" I didn't get a chance to finish because their combined spell in the right in the gut. When I rolled out of the way my back was facing the door, and when I was hit with their spell, I had flown back and out of the door. I hurt my back in the fall. I was positive a bruise was forming.

Samantha sneered. "So, bitch have you had enough?" I gave a smirk worthy of a Slytherin. I quickly pointed my wand at the two. "_Reducio!_" Slowly their chest went back to their original size. Millery, was still pretty huge, but I wouldn't say the same for Samantha. She had gone red in the face.

I laughed, with a smirk. "Well, you undoubtedly are stupid, Samantha. But I guess you get 'A's in other departments." She was livid, and I could tell. Suddenly, I found myself hit with a powerful blasting charm, and went tumbling down the stairs, strait into the common room. During the roll, I heard a snap come from my wrist.

I landed at the bottom of the stairs, and cradled my wrist. My eyes burned with tears, but I refused to let them fall. Everyone who was in the common room stopped to see what was going on. I used my right arm to push myself up, just as the two girls responsible came down the stairs with once again enlarged breast.

Samantha smirked at my swollen wrist. "Serves you right, you piece of filth." The people in the common room laughed, except for one first year boy. Three guesses as to who.

That same boy looked at the girl who was on the ground with a split lip, and broken wrist. He remembered last night, when she helped him, and made him feel safe. He wanted to go help, but he didn't know any spells, save the one she taught him. He looked around the room. No one was helping, in fact these people seemed to enjoy her suffering. He couldn't believe that they wouldn't help her. Who could he get to help? There has to be someone.

'_That guy! He can help!' _He hopped up, and ran out of the common room completely unnoticed. He saw Tom leave earlier, but he didn't know where he went. He could only hope that he was in the Great Hall. Miraculously he didn't get lost. He ran in and scanned over the Slytherin table, till he saw him sitting with some other fifth and sixth year Slytherins. He quickly made his way over.

Tom, who was growing increasingly annoyed with Avery and Abraxus' talk about who they fucked over the summer, was idly picking at his food. He just didn't feel all too hungry.

"Hey Tom." Tom looked at Avery. "What?" He drawled.

Avery inclined his head. Everyone around Tom had went quiet and gazed at the small first year boy, that stood behind Tom. The boy struggled to catch his breath, while mumbling incoherent syllables. Tom, instantly recognized him as the boy from last night.

"S-sir..y-you gotta…c-come ba-back."

Abraxus scoffed. "You hear that? A first year is making demands. Next thing you know muggles will be in Hogwarts." A round of laughter followed after this. The boy however, never looked away from Tom.

Tom found this slightly amusing, and cast a warning glance at those around him. They immediately quieted down. "You're that kid from last night. What do you want?" Tom turned to the boy, who finally caught his breath.

"I'm Jonathan Green, sir. And it's Luvia, she's in trouble!"

"Good. Then she's getting what she deserves." Travis Flint said, getting a high-five from Abraxus.

Tom fought off a smirk. "What kind of trouble?" Jonathan almost glared at Tom, for the lack of urgency in his voice, but luckily for him, he didn't. "A fight in the common room! You have to come back and help! No one's trying to help her!"

Tom stood up and nodded. "Let's go."

Both left the Great Hall. Tom was walking very briskly; he wasn't running but wasn't quite walking either. While Jonathan had to jog to just keep up. When they got there, Tom was greeted with the sight of a completely demolished common room.

There were scorch marks along the walls and floor. There were three people in the middle of the room, with the crowed pushed up against the wall. One of the girls had hair growing all over the place, no doubt a victim of the Hair-growth Jinx. Tom couldn't even tell who the girl was.

The other girl, who Tom recognized as Samantha had bald spots on her head, and was writhing on the floor with uncontrollable laughter.

Tom then turned to me, who not only had a broken wrist and swollen lip, but had burnt clothes, and was soaked from head to toe.

"Lu!" Jonathan yelled and ran over to me. I blinked and looked over at the first year that ran into me hugging my waist. "You're ok!" I hissed, making him pull away. He bumped into my broken wrist. He then went into a chores of 'I'm sorry's'.

I waved him off. "It's ok, Jonny. Really."

"We meet again, Ms. Bloodmire." I looked up and saw Tom standing in front of the entrance. I then noticed that the entire common room was empty save for me, Tom, and Jonathan. "What happened to everyone?"

"I made them leave. I also reversed those nasty jinx's you put on the other two."

"Why are you here, Riddle." I smirked, at the small sign of distaste that crossed his face. "Well, I had the displeasure of meeting your…Pet, during breakfast. Said you were in trouble, so I came to help."

Now I was utterly confused. Tom Riddle, came to help me? From what I could see there was no lie in his words…Maybe I had him wrong this whole time.

"Besides." He continued. "I am a prefect, and I practically rule this house. How would it look if I couldn't even control my own house?" I glared. Ok forget that. Tom is an asshole, who's only after enlarging his already over inflated ego.

"You should really get that checked out." He pointed to my wrist. I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I was just going to prance around the school, with a broken wrist that's hurting like hell." Anger flashed through his eyes, but was quickly replaced with indifference. He took out his wand. "_Finite_." The room slowly fixed itself, leaving to evidence of the fight that once took place.

"I will take you to the Hospital Wing." Tom turned around, not giving me a chance to reply. I growled lowly at him. I hate him, I really do. I felt a tug at my robes. "Oh, Jonny." I smiled gently. "You should be getting to class. Don't want to be late for your first class, now do you?" Jonny, looked reluctant to leave me alone. "Don't worry I'll be fine, my knight in shining armor is in the hall waiting for me."

Jonny giggled at my sarcasm. "If you're sure. I'll come and visit you!" He hugged me before leaving.

I sighed. Now I have a snot nosed first year hanging around me, what on earth am I doing? I had no idea that after last night that boy would stick to me like glue. But I have to admit…He was a cutie. "You know I do have better things to do other than take you to the hospital wing." Tom's emotionless voice cut through my thoughts.

"Then why don't you go hang out with your group of followers? Oops! I mean friends." I brushed pass Tom, bumping my shoulder with his.

I didn't get far because Tom had gripped my wrist, and since it was my broken one I shrieked in pain. He pulled me to his chest, wrapping his free hand around my waist in an iron grip. If it wasn't for his death grip on my wrist and waist I might've blushed.

"I would be careful of what I say Ms. Bloodmire." Tom purred, dangerously into my ear.

I couldn't stop the involuntary shiver that ran down my spine as his warm breath caressed my neck. Tom smirked at this.

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?" At that his grip on my wrist tightened. I squeezed my eye's close and bit my already swollen lip drawing blood.

I refused to cry. Especially, in front of Tom Riddle. There was no way I was going to show weakness to him. Suddenly, he pushed me away. He stared down at me with a cold expression on his face.

A few Slytherins that were going back to the common to grab a few books, before classes started snickered at me, who was still on the ground. Without another word Tom left, going to the Hospital Wing.

I quickly stood up and followed after him. There was no conversing between the two of us. I walked behind him, glaring at him, and holding my wrist carefully.

We came up to the Hospital Wing, and he held the door open for me, smirking at me as I went through. He came up behind me, and leaned against the wall closest to the bed I sat on. He took out his wand and started twirling it between his long fingers. "Why the hell are you still here, Riddle?"

"I have to make sure you're alright." I rolled my eyes. "Right, like you did in the hallway?"

I swore his eyes turned red, for an instant, but before I could think about it a pair of quick footsteps pulled me out of my thoughts. "Oh, lord! Why is it that you are always my first patient of the year!?"

"It's not my fault Madam Bathilda! It's those bitches-" I was cut off my Bathilda's stern voice. "Watch that language, Ms. Bloodmire!" I mumbled a quick 'Sorry'. "Oh, poor child what happened!"

"I fell down the stairs." I said. It wasn't a lie, because that's how I broke my wrist and busted my lip. She gave me a look, saying she knew that wasn't the entire truth. "Really? I guess that's also how you are drenched in water, and have burnt patches on your clothes?" I held her stare, for about a minute before submitting. "Oh, alright! I was in a duel. Are you bloody happy now?" I pouted looking like a sulking child.

Bathilda drew her wand and pointed it to my lip. "_Episkey_." My lip was healed and as good as new. "There. And yes, I am happy."

Her attention then turned to Tom. "Mr. Riddle. Thank you for taking care of Ms. Bloodmire-" I snorted, but was ignored. "and bringing her up here. She won't be leaving today, I'm afraid. By the look of it her wrist is broken is several places, and it'll take just about all day to mend them."

Tom smiled charmingly at Madam Bathilda. "It was my pleasure. When I saw what had happened, I couldn't just sit by and watch. I'm sure anyone who saw a fellow Slytherin in her position would've done the same." I rolled my eyes. He was piling the, as I like to call it, the Riddle Charm, on thick. Madam Bathilda blushed at his smile. "Oh of course Mr. Riddle! You are such a sweet young lad. Too bad the other's don't have your heart, Mr. Riddle."

A smile found his lips, but I noticed it never reached his eyes. "If that were so, then I wouldn't be unique would I?" Madam Bathilda giggled like a school girl with a crush. I grew sickened with this and decided to step in. "Don't you have classes to get to Riddle?" I just loved the small flicker of revulsion that flashes through his eyes every time someone addresses him by that name. He hides it well, but I can see it.

"I guess you are right, Bloodmire. But I shall return to check on you, and to let you know of any homework we received." Before I could speak, Madam Bathilda spoke for me. "That would be wonderful, Mr. Riddle."

There's that flash again. I wonder if I'm the only one who notices it. Maybe it's just that I am staring too hard at Tom. I mean he does have some beautiful chocolate brown eyes. You could almost get lost in them, and he- Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold the hell up!

I know I was not about to think, what I think, I was about to think about, Thinking! Wait…That was just confusing. What was I thinking about again?.....Oh, yeah! Tom!

"Darling, are you ok?" I blink. "Wha?" Was my very intelligent reply.

"Well, ever since Mr. Riddle left you've been staring at where he was standing." She them smiled, knowingly. "Ah, I see now. You fancy him, don't you?" My mouth was agape, as I stared at her in disbelief. "You don't have to say anything. Your face says it all, and I have to say, I approve."

Rapidly my mouth started working again. "No, no, no, no, no you've got it all wrong. I hate the guy." She sighed. "It starts out with hating, and soon it turns to love." "But I don't like him! He's a vulgar, supercilious, stick-up-his-as-butt, prude! I will be dead before I ever fancy him." Bathilda only laughed, in a motherly sort of way. "Whatever you say dear, but believe me. You're going to gradually begin to love him for that."

'_How in the world could you love someone for being a vulgar, supercilious, stick-up-his-ass, prude?' _I thought, watching Bathilda leave to go into the room where she keeps all her potions. _'I guess, that's what people mean when that say, you learn to love their pros and cons.'_

I thought back to my first year, when I first met Madam Bathilda. It was because my brother and I got into a fight and he put a Jelly-leg-jinx on me. After that it seemed that I would always be the first person in the entire year to be her patient, and the last. Because, of all the times that I've been in here we had developed a sort of mother-daughter relationship. I was thankful for it seeing as my mother was-Well it doesn't matter right now. That's a story for a different day.

"Here, drink this." I took the clear cup with a liquid that had a grey-ish look to it, and was slightly bubbling. It smelled of something beyond description. "Despite how it looks and smells, it tastes like a strong peppermint. However, it leaves a nasty aftertaste of dirt, and sand in your mouth. It'll put you to sleep so make sure you drink it all before you go under."

I nodded, and quickly drunk the potion. She wasn't lying when she said it was a strong peppermint taste. I had just managed to swallow the last bit before I fell asleep.

* * *

_Progecto_ - The Shield Charm causes minor to moderate jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound upon the attacker.

_Duro_ - This spell is said to turn an object to stone

_Episkey_ - Used to heal relatively minor injuries

_Finite (Incantantum)_ - Negates spells or the effects of spells

_Densuageo_ - This hex makes the victim's teeth grow rapidly

_Furnunculus_ - Causes the target to become covered in painful boils

_Flipendo_ - The Knock-Back Jinx, used to push the target. If used repeatedly, it may bring down weaker enemies

_Reducio -_ Makes an enlarged object smaller. Counter-charm to Engorgio

_Engorgio _- Causes objects to swell in size


	3. The Dream

**I hope I did better with Tom's person. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

_I opened my eyes, but didn't see anything but darkness. Slowly the room became brighter but not by much. I looked around the dark and depressing room. There were candles lit, but every corner of the room had a foreboding shadow, as if anything could come out at anytime. There were shelves lined with books, of various topics. Along with black chairs, and sofas around the room. The room itself was spacious and, I had just noticed, was decorated with green and silver. The colors of the Slytherin house._

_"I'm glad you all could make it." I turned around and saw Tom dressed in long dark robes, looking straight at me. I gasped, but quickly glared. I wanted to yell, "What the hell are you staring at!", but my mouth opened and no sound came out. I was confused. What the hell was going on!?_

_"Lord Voldemort, are you going to tell us about that…uh..project you were talking about before the summer break?"Everyone here had on those black robes on as well. However, I recognized the voice as Rodger Cradde. Samantha Crabbe's older brother. Voldemort? What the hell kind of name was that?_

_"Patience Crabbe." Tom said placing his hands behind his back. "But yes…I do plan on revealing to you all about my little project."_

_"Is it something that will help with our plans, My Lord?" The unmistakable voice of Antonin Dolohov, a sixth year Slytherin, said. The only reply he received from Tom, was a wicked smirk that crawled onto his face. That's when I realized. They couldn't see me. They didn't even know I was here._

_"Before I proceed, however…Flint."The boy called Travis Flint, a fifth year, stood up. "Y-yes My Lord.." There was fear in his voice. For what I did not know…that was until I heard the words that slipped from Tom's mouth._

_"**Crucio.**" _

_I gasped inaudibly, as I looked at the screaming and writhing body of Travis. How could Tom do this!? That was an Unforgivable Curse, and was punishable by Azkaban! What was he thinking!? _

_Tom released Travis. "You should do well to learn your lesson, and to not let anything slip about us." Travis nodded. "Y-yes My Lord." I shook my head, wanting to wake up from this nightmare or whatever it was. "Now I must explain quickly. It would look suspicious if we all turned up out after hours. Especially, right after the ceremony." _

_Abruptly, the image became distorted and everything started blurring together. I could only hear part's of sentences. _

_"Search……Chamber……Slytherin…Mudbloods…"_

_Soon I was left in complete darkness._

"Chamber…Search for…Chamber…" I mumbled in my sleep, not realizing what I was saying. Little did I know that Tom was standing next to my bed dropping off the homework he promised to bring. He froze in his tracks, and stared at me shocked.

'_How does she know about the chamber?'_ Tom stood there staring at me, while thinking of any and all possible explanations. However, he couldn't come up with one that would explain it…Not unless she had found out from one of his 'friends', or she snuck into the meeting last night. _'No that's impossible. Everyone was asleep, and besides she was with that first year.'_

"Oh my god! You were right!" A high pitched voice startled Tom. He turned around in time to see Jonathan and another fifth year running over to the bed. He stepped out of the way, narrowly avoiding being ran over.

"Thanks for the hint, Jonathan." The girl said. Tom identified her as Agatha Basely.

Tom smirked slyly as his eyes hungrily trailed over her body. Pretty face, nice curves, long legs, good sized chest. She would be perfect for his next shag. He then frowned as he saw the colors of Hufflepuff on her tie and badge. A Hufflepuff. Tom admitted that she was indeed pretty, for a Hufflepuff, but there was no way he would shag a Hufflepuff. They were even lower than the Gryffindors, and on top of that she was probably a mudblood.

Tom sighed, gaining the attention of the other two.

"Tom!" Agatha squeaked surprised blushing. "You're here." Tom inwardly smirked. Her blush added to her beauty, maybe he would make an exception this time. Of course after he would have to get rid of her, so he could erase that blemish off of his name. Like he would soon do to his good for nothing father.

His eyes turned cold, and distant. But the other two didn't notice. "What are you doing here Tom?" She asked.

"I just came to drop off our homework. I said I would, and I never go back on my word."

"Oh…I thought it would be because you were worried." Tom scoffed. Him, worried? And no less over her. That would be the day, however he said. "Yeah, I guess I used that as an excuse to come check on her."

Agatha smiled, but blushed and quickly looked away. Tom rolled his eyes. How could people be so gullible? His voice held no concern what so ever for the girl, it was simply dull. And yet she believed him.

'_What are you doing!?' _Agatha scolded herself. She just couldn't stop blushing everytime she looked at Tom. _'You have a boyfriend for crying out loud!...But he's no Tom Riddle-Wait! No, stop thinking!'_

"Hey Aggie are you alright?" Jonathan asked. "O-oh yeah. I'm ok." She turned around and saw that Tom was nowhere to be seen. She sighed a bit disappointed, but turned back over to me. "You better wake up soon, LuLu." She gently rubbed my forehead, before standing. "We should go before Madam Bathilda comes out here and kicks us out. Besides it's dinner time, we wouldn't want to be late."

Jonny grinned. "Ok. I'll be back tomorrow Lu." He squeezed my hand before running after Agatha.

**~Two Days later~ **

"I still can't get it!" Cried Jonny, sitting down under the tree with a huff." I had just got out of the Hospital Wing yesterday, and boy was I glad to be out. I couldn't help but laugh at his pouting face. He was just too cute, and sweet. How did he ever end up in Slytherin? I looked at the piece of paper he put on the ground.

Jonathan, was working on his homework assignment from Professor Hassleberg. He was the Charms professor here. It was a simple first year, levitating charm, but Jonny was having a lot of problems with it. I was amused at the fact that he could learn a third year charm in six tries, but was having no luck on a first year charm. I finally decided to take mercy of him, and told him what he was doing wrong.

"You're trying too hard. Jonny." He looked at me waiting for me to continue. I sighed. "Your wand movements are way too stiff, and your pronunciation is wrong. Move your wand a bit smoother and it should work."

"Could you give me a demonstration?" I gave him an exasperated look, but easily broke at the huge black eyes that stared back at me. "Oh alright." I put my Transfiguration homework to the side for now, and took out my wand. "Watch closely 'cause I'm only doing this once. "I drawled.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._"

I made the correct movements then pointed to the paper. Jonny watched the paper float around, in awe that I did it so easily. "I am a fifth year you know. This is a basic spell to me."

"Yeah, but it's still awesome!"

"Hey you two, I thought I'd find you here."

"Hey Aggie." We chorused, as she sat down next to me. "Charm's homework?" She asked me. "No, I'm helping Jonny. I'm doing my Transfiguration essay. We've only been back three days and we've already got essays and shit. Oh, sorry Jonny." He shrugged. "It's ok, my parents are much worse."

"Anyway, what about you?" She pulled out some parchment, ink, and quill. "Essay as well, but mine is for muggle studies."

"I think that class is a waste of time." I muttered leaning back on the tree, starting on my essay again. "You only say that because you've been around them, and already know about this stuff." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but your parents are muggles, so you do too."

"_Were_ muggles you mean." I glanced at her mumbling a 'sorry', then went back to my essay. Jonathan paused from his floating paper. He was finally able to do the spell. "Were? What do you mean?"

I was quiet. If she wanted him to know then she would tell him. Aggie smiled. "Oh, well my parents are dead. That's why I said _were _muggles. They died when I was about four, and after only a week in an orphanage I was adopted into a wizard family. Awesomely, enough my wizard parents were also in Hufflepuff." She grinned proud that she was in Hufflepuff."

"How did you end up in Slytherin? I saw you walk up to Tom in the Great Hall. For anybody to come up to Tom, let alone a first year, while he's surrounded by his friends took some guts. I'm surprised you're not in Gryffindor."

Jonny blushed in embarrassment. "I wasn't thinking, I just thought that he could help." He glanced at me, and I instantly knew what he thought Tom could help with. "But I'm probably in Slytherin because of heritage. My whole family has either been in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I guess I was too stupid for Ravenclaw." He shrugged.

We giggled at Jonny, knowing that last sentence was a joke. I then looked at the time and gasped. I started to rush to put everything in my bag, almost spilling my ink inside of my bag in my haste. "What's up?" Aggie asked.

"Potions! It starts in three minutes! I gotta go, see ya!" I yelled dashing off to the dungeons as quick as I could. I was glad that I decided to bring my cauldron with me, it save me the trouble of going back to the common room. I was excited because today was the first Potions class of the year, and I couldn't wait."

In a record of two minutes I skid to a stop in front of the Potion room's door, allowing myself a couple of seconds to catch my breath. I walked inside to see the room full of Slytherins and Gryffindors. I groaned. I had forgotten we shared Potions with the Gryffindors. I managed to find an empty seat near the front of the classroom. I wasn't sitting next to anyone, not like I cared; I preferred to work alone anyway.

I felt a pair of eyes on me, and tried to ignore it. After a while I got fed up with it, and turned to find out who it was. My eyes widened at the pair of emerald green eyes that bore into mine. The owner of those eyes smirked at me. I glared at him, turning to the front just as Professor Slughorn came into the classroom.

"I'm so sorry for being late, I got caught up in an interesting conversation about the versatile uses of Dragon Saliva. But that's not something you all need to be worried about, for now any way." Slughorn said enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but smile, and become excited. He always had some awesome potion for us to brew, and he never wasted time getting to them. I just wondered what potion we would brew this time.

He beamed, looking at all of us. "I'm sure you are all tired of hearing this but this year is O.W.L.S! So of course we will be doing O.W.L. level potions! And I have the perfect potion to start us off with."

He paused in a dramatic silence. "The Draught of Peace."

I grinned, I had actually read about that potion on the train ride here, so I knew all about it. "Can anyone tell me what this potion does?" I raised my hand, but I wasn't the only one. Tom's hand was also raised.

Professor Slughorn looked around before spotting me and Tom. He grinned. "Ah, yes Mr. Riddle." I put my arm down, and glared at the back of his head. "The Draught of Peace, is a potion that can calm anxiety and sooths one's agitation."

Professor beamed with pride. "That's correct Mr. Riddle. 10 points to Slytherin." He flicked his wand at the small board that was in the room. The chalk started to float. "Now who can name the ingredients?"

Once again, both Tom and I raised our hands. "Ms. Bloodmire." I smiled in relief. "Despite this potion being difficult to brew there are only two ingredients. Which are; Moonstone and Syurp of Hellebore." As I said the them the chalk wrote them on the board.

"Excellent, Ms. Bloodmire I would expect nothing less from my own house." He smiled, and awarded me ten points. "So class there are the ingredients, get to work."

Everyone stood up and went to get their supplies. I quickly got mine, excited to be able to make this potion. I just hoped that I didn't screw this up. "Oh, before I forget you will be partnering up." There was a collective groan through the class. "I will be choosing your partners, and that is who you will be sitting next two for the rest of the year."

I sighed. Why did he have to do that? There wasn't ever a problem any other year, so why now? I only paid attention when he called my name. "Bloodmire and Crabbe." I paled instantly. So far he paired up the same gender, so it was clear which Crabbe I was getting.

"I see your wrist is doing better." Samantha sneered, with a smirk. I leaned my head forward, causing my to form sort of a barrier between us. I always kept my hair down, so that I could hide my face for times like these.

"Each of you will make your own potion-"

'_So what was the whole point of having partners?' _I thought angry, that I was stuck with the spawn of saten.

"-But your partner is there to help and assist you if you should need it. Now you may all begin."

I ignored Samantha the entire time, even when she would make rude remarks to me. Eventually, she stopped talking and going to her potion.

It's been about thirty minutes now, and everyone's potion was giving off some type of color. Some were green, others smelled like rotten fish, some looked as thick as cement. Tom's potion was the only silk-like silvery potion in the room, no surprise there. Samantha's potion was purple, how the hell did it get purple I would never know.

My potion was emitting a light grey color, I was moving slower then I normally would because I wanted to get it right….Well…it was almost silver. All I had to do was just let it simmer for about 3 more minutes before I can add the last couple of drops of the Syrup of Hellebore.

I went to grab my Hellebore but it was gone. I blinked confused. I put it right here. "Looking for this?" I looked up at Samantha, and saw my Hellebore was all gone. I glared; she must've used it while I was counting my stirs.

"That's alright." I said through gritted teeth. "I'll just get another." I turned around and left to get another. When I came back, saw the most pitiful excuse for a Draught of Peace potion brew…In _my_ Cauldron!! It was pitch black and bubbling a foul odor. What the hell happened, then it hit me. It wasn't a _what _it was a _who_!

I glared at the smirking Samantha. "You really have no talent for this do you? I mean even Longbottom has a better potion then you!"

At hearing this everyone turned to look at my potion. They laughed, causing me to blush from anger and embarrassment. "I should hex you, right this minute."

"So we could have another repeat of what happened in the common room?"

"As far as I could tell I was winning." She huffed in anger.

It looked as if she was about to say something, but Professor Slughorn walked back into the room, he went into his office to get something earlier. I took in a deep breath, in a sorry attempt to calm myself.

I looked at my potion, and sighed. I walked over to the supply closet. I wasn't even sure if my potion could be saved, but right now I just wanted to get away from the stares. Luckily, there wasn't anyone in the room. I leaned against the wall, being careful to not hit the shelves and knock anything over.

Why the hell did everyone insist on bothering me? I hated this, it was stupid. I slid down the wall to a sitting position. I rolled my left sleeve and looked at the scar that went across my wrist. My right index finger, traced lightly over the scar. I've had it for almost three years now…It was the only scar on my arm. It was a constant reminder of how completely fucked up my life is.

I remember...That day I..

"Bloodmire." My head snapped up. There was only one person that ever called me by my last name. And just as I though, the tall frame of Tom Riddle loomed over me. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Tom's stare was so intense, that all I wanted to do right now was crawl under a rock. "None of your business, Riddle." I said, but there wasn't any venom behind my words. Just remembering that day had drained me, and I felt as if I had no energy left.

His cold calculating look never left me. He found it amusing that I avoided his eyes.

"What do you want, Riddle?" The silence was killing me, and I couldn't take it. Between that and Tom's eyes I felt like a little child waiting to get scolded for telling a lie, or something. "Lacewings, frog eye, pepper dust. Put your flames on high, then stir clockwise for two minutes. Then add a drop of Hellebore, and stir counter clockwise for a minute. Turn your flames on low, while stirring."

I looked at him in complete awe. "Wh-what?"

Tom cast an irritated glace at me. "Your potion. Do what I said." My mouth opened but no sound came out. So instead I opted to just nodding, seeing as my mouth wasn't working. He smirked at me before leaving, not even offering to help me up. Not that I cared if he did or not. The only thing that surprised me was that the fact that he came over, on his own free will, and help me. Even if he was a bit rude.

No matter how much I didn't like him, he was the smartest guy in the class. Hell, he was the smartest guy in the school and I wouldn't be surprised if he knew more than some of the teachers here. Slowly, I stood up and grabbed the ingredients he said, all the while mumbling to myself the instructions he gave me.

Quickly I made my way over to my table. For the rest of the class, which was only about twenty minutes, I did exactly what Tom said. To my delight he wasn't lying to me, because my potion slowly started giving off a slik-like silver color like Tom's. Samantha, who looked just about ready to blow a fuse, glared harshly at me that I managed to save my potion.

At the end Professor Slughorn congratulated both Tom and I on our potion. I smiled politely, and quickly gathered my things, and left the room as soon as class was over.

As I walked down the hall, I spotted Tom walking down the hall with his friends. "Riddle!" He paused, and turned half-way to see me stop in front of him. "Bloodmire." He said tonelessly.

"Um…I just wanted to say-" "Don't mention it." He coolly cut me off. I swallowed a rude remark, and forced out a smile. "I really should tha-"

His voice turned into a deadly whisper. "I said don't mention it."

He turned sharply and left, his buddies following close behind wearing smirks. I stood rooted to the spot. His voice…The way he said it was the same as in my dream. When he cursed that Travis kid. I shivered at the thought. I knew Tom was insensitive and rude…But he would never do that would he?

No, not even Tom was capable of that. I mean he can be nice when he wants, like today in potions. I would give him the benefit of the doubt, and say no. I then realized that I was still standing in the hallway, staring down the path he went. People around me were staring, and it annoyed the hell out of me.

I glared at them all, and growled out. "What the hell are you all staring at!" They quickly looked away, as I stomped down the hall and to my next class.

* * *

_Wingardium Leviosa _- Levitates objects.


	4. New Friends

**Chapter 4: New Friends**

'_What should I do today?' _I wondered walking down the halls of Hogwarts. It was early in the morning, around 7:00, or 7:30. Not many people were up, and if they were they were still in the common room. So that saved me from using energy, glaring at people who stared at me.

I pouted, not knowing what to do. I had made sure I woke up before the other two, so that I wouldn't have to hear their mouths. By the way, it was Saturday, so that meant no classes! Finally a break, but the teachers thought they were funny by giving us a shit load of stuff to do this weekend. Lucky for me, I stayed up late last night and finished most of it. I should be completely done today.

Maybe I should go down to the kitchens and see if Tinker is down there. I snorted. Of course she would be she works here. I smiled to myself, maybe I can convince her to make me some chocolate and banana pancakes…Hey, don't knock it till you try it!

So, it was decided I was going to go to the kitchens. Just as I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. An 'Oomph' left my mouth, as I fell roughly to the ground. Whatever I ran into, it was huge.

" Ar' you aright'?" I looked up and saw a humongous hand in front of my face. I followed it up to the huge boy from Gryffindor. Just to be nice I took his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I di'ent mea'it. It was an acceden', I swear it!"

His voice was gruff and deep, and now that I think about it, I do remember him. He was a third year, and two years younger than me. Or at least that what he says. He's huge! He's about 5'9, for crying out loud!

He continued rambling about how sorry that he bumped into me, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He stopped talking, and blushed. "It's alright, really." I smiled. "I'm Luvia Bloodmire, Slytherin. And you?"

"O-o-oh I'm Rubeus Hagrid, an' I'm in Gryffin'or"

I thought for a while. "Ok, mind if I call you Haggy?" Hagrid looked stunned into silence, so I took that as a yes. "So Haggy, what are you doing up so early?" Suddenly an excited gleam entered his eyes, and I was slightly afraid that I asked.

"Oh I foun' dis awesome animal! It's only a baby min' you, bu' it's cool!"

I shook my head at him. He seemed nice, I couldn't understand why everyone was so mean to him. I mean so what he's huge, that doesn't mean anything. He would always deny that he was a giant, but I knew better. I don't think he was a full giant, just half. Giants don't have magical abilities, and the face that he was one, and short for his age (If he was a full giant) led me to believe he was half-giant and Half-wizard. So it would be natural that he would want to hide it, I mean so would I if I was half. People didn't like the idea of half-breeds, but I don't see the big deal…Although I do wonder how a giant would do a human…..Wouldn't the guy be too small….or too big?

I blushed at my thoughts, and was glad that Hagrid – or newly dubbed Haggy- pulled me out of my thoughts. "What?"

I notice his blush under his shaggy hair. "I-I aske' i-if you woul' l-like ta c-com' an' see it." He stuttered, but quickly added. "I-if ya wan' ta o'course!"

I laughed again. Wow, twice in one day, I think I should hang out with this guy more. He must've thought that I was laughing at him for asking me, because he looked put down.

"Sor'y I asked." He then turned around.

"W-wait!" I laughed out. I forced myself to calm down. "Haggy, I would be honored to see it. And I wasn't laughing at you…Ok I was, but it was because of your accent. I just find it adorable, that's all."

A wide grin broke out on his. "Grea'!" Hagrid abruptly grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me to a different part of the castle. All the while saying that, he couldn't wait to show someone his new pet. I managed to get his attention, and told him that he was going to pull my arm out of socket. So he offered to give me a piggy back ride. I of course agreed seeing as I had to almost jog, to keep up with his long strides.

The one's who were awake and saw this gawked. I could tell this made Hagrid uncomfortable, so I decided to help him out by glaring and yelling at them to look away before I hex them into oblivion.

Eventually, we came to a long hallway with a wooden door at the end. It was a dead end, and I don't ever remember coming down this way. "Haggy." I started still on his back. "Where are we?"

"You 'ave ta keep this a secret." He said, as he put me down and opened the door. It was a circular room with a pedastool shaped like a cylinder in the middle of the room. On top of it was a huge brown chest. It was moving violently from side-to-side causing me to step back in surprise.

"What do you have in here, Haggy?" There was a slight fear in my voice. He smiled excitedly. "You'll see!"

He opened the top, and whispered to whatever was in there. Then he turned to me and motioned for me to come over. I did so slowly. "It's ok he's not gonna bi'e." I raised my eyebrow, and carefully looked in the chest. I screamed and jumped back in fright clinging onto Hagrid. "A spider!? You have a fucking _spider_ in the _school_!?"

He looked down at me alarmed. "Ya can't 'ell nobo'y! Ya can't, ya 'ave ta promise!" By this time he was holding me to his eye level, by my arms. I looked in his eyes and he looked scared. He probably didn't tell anyone about this, how could he? He would most likely be expelled. I sighed. How could I ever bring myself to tell on him? We just met, and he confided this secret with me.

"Alright…I won't tell." He heaved a great sigh of relief. "Um..Do you think you could put me down now?" He smiled sheepishly placing me pack on my feet. I smirked, and looked in the chest again. "Does the spider have a name?"

"Sure do! Name's Aragog, an' he's not jus' a spider. He's an Acromantula!"

I said nothing, and turned back to Aragog. "Hey there…Don't suppose you can understand me?"

"Actually I can." My mouth literally fell open, once I heard the spider talk. ".Way…" I couldn't believe it. The thing actually talked.

Hagrid couldn't keep the grin off of his face at my look. "He's sometin' ain't he?" I agreed still unable to talk. "Bu' we shoul' be goin'. I go' work ta do." Hagrid closed the chest after he said by to Aragog. I just waved.

He lead me back to where we were when we met. He cleared his throat making a very loud noise, and effectively ripping me from my not to pleasant thoughts. "Well I ough' ta go now." I smirked. "Ok, Haggy. See ya later?"

Hagrid grinned. "Yeah, ok Luv." I laughed a bit at how he said it as "Luve".

We hugged, Hagrid was being careful not to hug too tight. He then turned to leave. "Wai'…How come ya never aske' 'bout why I'm so tal'?" I smiled. "Because." I turned to walk outside. "I already know." He stayed standing there for a minute before smiling, and going off to do whatever.

The smile quickly fell from my face. I flopped down under the tree next to the Great Lake. It was my favorite place in the whole school, well this and the kitchen.

"Shit…I hadn't eaten anything yet." I groaned, and turned my thoughts to Tom.

What the hell was his problem? First he's rude to me and a first year, then he's down right cruel to me in the hallway, and all of a sudden he's helping me in potions. That boy must be Bi-polar or something that had to be the only explanation for it.

And what was that dream about…..

I'm fully aware that I gave him the benefit of the doubt…but…Who am I to say that he couldn't? It's not like I know him well enough to say yes, or no.

I laid down, sighing contently under the shade the tree provided, when a gentle wind passed by. The scent of morning grass and salt water filled my nose. It was too peaceful of a day to allow Tom Riddle of all people to ruin it for me. My stomach growled loudly startling me.

"I hear ya, I hear ya." I grumbled and standing up. The wind blew again however, this time bringing a voice with it.

'_H-help…m…me…" _

My brow scrunched up in confusion. What the hell was that? I turned my head to face where the wind was blowing from.

"The Forbidden Forest.." I gulped. "I must be hearing things. No way in hell anyone would've went in there." So I turned around.

"_Help…Me!.." _The voice was louder this time. Ok I was defiantly not hearing things. But still why would anyone go into the Forbidden Forest? They must've been mad or completely stupid to go.

"_Help! Me!" _This time the voice yelled in a blood curdling scream, desperate for someone to help him or her. I covered my ears and looked around incredulously. Everyone one was acting like nothing was wrong, and I was sitting here wondering. What the hell? Did they not hear the scream?

I decided to go get a teacher…But what if it was too late? If I left the person might be dead by time I come back. If I go in I could at least heal whoever it was enough so I could get them to Madam Bathilda.

My eyes went back to the forest…I didn't really want to go in, but I shouldn't leave whoever to die alone…No one deserved to die alone I don't care who it was. I took one last glace around to make sure no one was looking before dashing into the forest.

* * *

**Well there you go. I know it's short, but hey at least I got one out. So hope you enjoy it (Who ever may be reading this story...)**


	5. New Discoveries

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything except my OC's...and Tom...HE'S MINE!!!**

**Jk...don't own him either no matter how much I would love too. Sadly he blongs to J. K. Rowling. *sighs sadly***

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Discovery**

I walked slowly and carefully over tree branches that protruded from the ground, ducked under tree branches that hung too low, all the while keeping my ears open for that voice I heard. It went quiet some time ago, and I was hoping that the person didn't already die. I turned around, and I could just barely see the tree I was sitting under that was next by the lake.

A surprised scream ripped from my throat when there was movement to the right of me. I swallowed the bile that wanted to come up from being so scared. "I-i-is…a-anyone th-there?" My voice was unstable.

There was movement again. Boy would I give anything to be a Gryffindor right now, cause I could use some of their bravery fight about now. I sucked in a big breath and warily walked over. When I got there, I let out a breath of relief.

It was a snake…

It was green with black strips going across its back. It was curled up, and I noticed it had five, what looked like, talon marks across its back. It looked as if it was dying. The snaked seemed to be about as thick as the space between my pointer and thumb if I made an 'Ok' sign with them.

"Can't believe I got scared over a snake." I huffed and turned around. "Imagine that. A _Slytherin_ getting scared over a _snake_!"

_"Don't…Help…pleasssse.." _That voice from before. I turned to the snake. _"It was you?"_

It didn't answer me so I quickly fished out my wand. " _Episkey_." I traced my wand along the snake's back watching the wounds close up.

_"Now answer my question, how can you understand me?" _

I thought I saw the snake rolls it's eyes… _"Go…away human."_

I glared. _"Is that how you talk to someone who saved your pathetic life? You owe me your life, snake."_ I was slightly surprised by the light growl that issued from my throat.

The snake was silent. _"Fine human…But itsss not that I can underssstand you….Itsss you can underssstand me."_

_'Me understand a snake?'_ I questioned in my head. _'How can that be…Unless…Well I don't know who my real father is….Maybe he was a-'_

_"It's called parseltounge…right?" _In my head I heard the snake scoff at me. _"Yessss." _

The snake reared back when I put my right hand down for it to crawl up on. The snake gave me an 'are you kidding?' look. I plastered on a smile. _"Like I said before….You owe me your life. So you'll be coming with me." _

I grinned widely watching the snake crawl up my arm and wrap itself loosely around my neck, its head next to my right ear. _"If you didn't sssave me…I would bite your head off…" _I ignored his comment. _"When we start seeing people hide in my robes."_

The snake didn't reply but I knew he would listen. I may not have seemed like it but I was a bit scared. What the hell was going on with me? First the dreams and now this!! I wasn't stupid, I knew that almost everyone who spoke parseltounge turned out to be a bad person. Not only that, but no one in my family spoke to snakes. I didn't know my real father, so maybe he could…I didn't know what to do. Maybe I should tell Headmaster Dippit about this…or better yet Professor Dumbledore. Headmaster Dippit would certainly call my dad which would mean, possibly, death for me whenever ever I got home.

Besides Professor Dumbledore was an awesome guy, easy to talk too, and four year friend. Although he had an annoying habit of knowing more then he's letting on. I hate it when he does that…It's downright freaky.

I just registered that the snake had dipped into my robe finding a comfortable place to rest. It would be best if I kept this little discovery of talking to snakes to myself. The only ones who will know other than me would be Professor Dumbledore. So absorbed in my thoughts I failed to detect a certain Slytherin right in front of me.

I ran into something solid and firm just scarcely hearing the snake in my robes hiss in complaint. I went to shift back only to have my forearms gripped firmly, effectively keeping me in place. I brought my face up meeting deep chocolate brown eyes. There was no way to stop the blush that rose to my face, due to our proximity.

"Bloodmire." I gulped. I was not liking this at all. He sounded as if he knew something.

"Tom." I whispered back. I hadn't cared to notice before but, Tom was really tall. My head only came up to his middle chest.

Tom examined my face smirking at my flushed look. His eyes cut down to my chest, before moving back to my eyes.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Bloodmire." He asked, his eyes daring me to lie to him. "No…Of course not Riddle. Now if you don't mind, letting me go." I glared at him, but it had no effect seeing as I was still blushing madly. His sent was intoxicating and being so close it wasn't hard to decipher the different aroma's exuding from him. Tom knew the effect he was having on me. It happened to every female that came close to him, and he always used it to his advantage.

My eyes widened when I felt his arm snake around my waist pulling me even closer. "Don't lie to me, Bloodmire." He purred idly twirling a lock of my hair. "What were you doing in the forest?"

My breath hitched. He saw me! I was in some real trouble now. What was I going to tell him? I heard a voice calling for help and found out it was a snake. Yeah right he'll think I'm a lunatic.

He tugged on my hair forcing a wince from me. "I'm waiting." I could tell he was impatient, but I couldn't tell him.

"You must've been seeing things Riddle. I never went into the forest. Why would I? It would be suicide." I looked at the wall behind him, because I knew that I wouldn't be able to lie if I looked at his eyes.

_"Lying…isssn't your ssstrong….sssuit." _I heard the snake say.

My eyes widened. _'Fuck! I'm so screwed!' _I knew Tom would have heard the snake's hiss. Little did I know he knew exactly what it said.

"A snake? You went in there for a snake?" Tom's cold voice sounded. "Why?"

Against my better judgment I looked at him, instantly regretting it. It was as if every defiant thought I had vanished. I bit my lower lip. "T-to…Help him.."

Tom raised a brow. "How would you know to help him?" I faught with myself no not answer the question, but the longer I looked at him the more I felt compelled to tell him the truth. "Because I-i…Hear-"

"Mr. Riddle. Ms. Bloodmire, fancy meeting you here."

As if the spell was lifted I broke eye contact, and moved away from Tom's now slack grip. I never thought I'd be so glad to see Professor Dumbledore. A sigh of relieve sounded from me.

"Hello, sir." I noticed his voice sound strained. He didn't like Dumbledore probably because unlike all the other teachers here, he wasn't fooled by Tom's goody two shoes act.

"Is everything alright over here?" Dumbledore asked, with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes everything is fine." Tom then added a forced, "Sir." He then turned to me. "Right Bloodmire?"

"Y-yeah…Right." I forced my eyes to look at Dumbledore. "Actually, Professor I needed to talk to you." Dumbledore smiled, and motioned for me to follow. "The come to my office, so we may speak in private."

I nodded and followed Dumbledore, not bothering to glance at Tom's angry face.

Once in Dumbledore's office, he lead me to a chair in front of his desk. He then sat down and smiled at me, while picking up a bowl. "Lemon snaps?"

I held my hand up, politely declining his offer. "No thank you, sir." Dumbledore placed the bowl down before looking at me with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Now I must ask, because I'm quite curious, what is your relationship with Mr. Riddle?"

"There's nothing going on between us. In fact I ha-Don't like him." For some reason I couldn't bring myself to say I hated the guy. I don't know why but, I felt as though I would be lying to myself. I know I didn't like him…but up until two days ago I was sure that I hated him. I don't understand what could've changed. It's not like we've been hanging out together and, the times that we did talk it was because of an accidental meeting.

I've even found myself looking forward to those accidental meetings in the halls. Even if he was a prude, I was just glad that he noticed me. My eyes widened. Why would I care if he noticed me or not? It was just Tom Riddle. Who cares if he was the smartest in the school, cute, charming, and had the most mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes-What!? What am I thinking?

"Ms. Bloodmire, are you alright."

I felt my head snap upward to look at Dumbledore. "Wh-what-" I swallowed. "What do you mean Professor?"

"Please as I've said many times before, call me Dumbledore." I nodded with a smile, I always forget. "I asked that because, just now many different emotions had passed through your face. What were you thinking about?"

Heat rose to my face and, a knowing look passed through his twinkling blue eyes. "Ah, it's not a what it's a who." I avoided his amused eyes. "Well Ms. Bloodmi-" I stopped him with a raise of my hand. "Please Dumbledore, call me Luvia. As I've told _you_ so many times before, it's only fair." Dumbledore seemed to smile. "Yes I always seem to forget, thank you." He once again offered me a Lemon Snap, however this time I accepted.

"Profess-Dumbledore," I quickly corrected myself, "I need to talk to you about something important. I…I considered going to Headmaster Dippit, but I fear that he would tell my father…And well…I'm afraid of what he might do to me if he found out." Dumbledore nodded. He knew of my situation, seeing as he was sort of my psychiatric over the four years that I've been here. I paused wondering how I should continue. I knew that now that I had started I needed to finish. I could only hope that he would be too mad at me for going into the forest. I took in a deep breath, "Earlier today I…I found out something about myself. You see I had went into…The forest."

"Yes, go on." Dumbledore prompted seeing that I had paused.

He didn't seem mad at me but, Dumbledore was good at controlling his facial expressions. It was almost scary. Both Dumbledore and Tom were alike in that aspect and, it was kind of creepy. Even though I didn't continue right away, Dumbledore remained patient with me. "I went into the forest because I heard a voice."

"A voice?" There was slight confusion in his tone. "Yes, a voice. It was screaming for help. I looked around and no one seemed to be able to hear it. It got louder and louder until it I couldn't hear anything else around me. I considered going to get help, but then I thought what if I didn't get back in time? What if the person died before I got there? And if I could at least heal the person enough so he or she wouldn't die then I would go get help…But." I gulped. "But when I got there…It was a person that I found…It was…was a…Snake."

An awkward silence ensued after that. I was nervous at what Dumbledore would do. Would he get mad, or tell my father anyway? However, I was surprised when he asked, "Do you have the snake with you?"

I nodded. "Y-yes." I felt Dumbledore's eyes on me when I told the Snake to come out. It did and I walked over to Dumbledore's desk and placed the snake down.

Dumbledore just stared at the snake seemingly deep in thought. The snake hissed at Dumbledore but, he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

_"Let….me bite…him.."_

I glared at the snake. _"You will…do no…sssuch…thing."_

_"Pleasssse?"_

_"No."_

I looked back at Dumbledore to find him looking at me. I blushed. "What were you two talking about?" "He wanted to bite you. But I told him no." I said the last part while giving the snake a stern look. "I see…Well, Luvia I wouldn't let this secret slip to anyone." He gave me a pointed look, and I knew that he meant Tom.

"Ok, Dumbledore." I held my hand out and allowed the snake to crawl up my arm. "If anyone asks about the snake, tell them that you brought it over the summer." I smiled. "You got it, but I should be going now, I promised Aggie and Jonny that I would meet them down by the lake. They're probably down there now waiting."

"Luvia, I must ask you that if anything else new happened that you tell me first." I blinked confused. "Um, sure. Whatever you say." I walked towards the door pausing for only a second. I considered telling him about my dream but I couldn't. If it wasn't about Tom then I might've but…He could get in trouble and Dumbledore doesn't seem to be on good terms with him. "Is there something wrong, Luvia?" I jumped.

"O-oh uh, no…N-nothings wrong." I gave a nervous smile before quickly leaving. Dumbledore was looking at me with that 'I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Want-Me-To-Know' look. And I hated it!

I sighed jumping when I felt the snake slither around my waist, before resting there in a gentle but firm grip.

_"I'm going….to sssleep…Don't bother…me.."_

I quickly made sure no one was around. _"Whatever…By the way…what'ssss your name?"_

_"…Ssssilver…"_

I walked over to the lake and saw my two friends sitting down waiting. I smiled and ran over. "I see you two finally decided to join the living." I joked sitting down between them both being careful not to crush Silver around my waist. "Where have you been!? I have a serious emergency!" I raised a brow at Aggie's distressed state. "Code red or blue?"

"Neither, yellow!" My eyes widened. "No, way! See I told you to be careful! This is what happens when you don't listen to your best friend!"

She sighed. "I know, I know…I haven't told Terrence yet. I'm too scared…What if he dumps me after this? What if he doesn't want the-" By know Aggie was hyperventilating as she finally started crying. She flung her head into my lap as she sobbed. I gently stroked her hair. "Shh..Shh, it's ok. It'll be ok, if he doesn't stay with you then he didn't love you as much as he claimed. Besides you have me, and Jonny, and your parents. It'll be ok, I promise. No matter what happens I won't leave your side, you'll always have me to help you."

She hiccupped while saying, "Thanks," through her sobs. Jonny sat there looking a bit uncomfortable, and I could understand why. After who knows how long Aggie got off of my now soaked lap. Her eyes were red and her mascara ran down her face. She looked a mess. So I stood her up and told her that I would walk her back to her common room. Jonny decided to follow, to give as much support as he could. I smiled. He really was a caring little boy, and I'm glad that I was the one to help him that night. He would be chewed up alive if he was alone in Slytherin. Although maybe not, I would never know for sure unless it really happened…But that wouldn't happen now, not while he has me as a friend.

We eventually made it to the infirmary to drop Aggie off. Madam Bathilda said that it would be best if she stayed until she was emotionally ready to leave, and she didn't allow us to stay with her. It looked like she would be there all day. I sighed and soon it was just me and Jonny.

"So…Jonny what do you want to do?" He shrugged.

"I don't kn-" He was cut off by a particularly loud grumble curtasy of my stomach. I blushed. "Well, I guess we'll be getting something to eat." Jonny laughed out.

I grinned. "Good. Oh! I can introduce you to my friend Tinker! She's awesome. As are all of the others." His brow was etched in confusion, so I grabbed his hand and dragged him along to the entrance to the kitchen.


	6. Whos afraid ofthe bigbad brother NotHim!

**Who's afraid of the big bad brother? Not Him!!**

Tom sat in the almost empty common room with a few of his closest 'friends'. Other than them there were a couple of others in the common room. It's been about a week since that incident in the hall way with Dumbledore.

Abraxus, Avery, Antonin, and Nott were talking about unimportant things, so Tom, as he normally does ignored them, and thought about his future plans. He needed to find the chamber, but that was proving harder than he initially thought. He checked all possible places that it could be. The logical place would be down in the dungeons, seeing as it was Salazar Slytherin's chamber. Where else would he hide it, if not close to his own house? However, many nights of searching proved that theory a falsity. So with no other choice, Tom had to expand his search.

"What about that Luvia chick?"

Tom instantly tuned into the conversation the others were having.

"What about her?" Avery said.

"So you're saying you wouldn't shag her?" Abraxus smirked. "I know I would. Who knows maybe under all that hair and clothes she's actually a looker. Besides, if anything she's a virgin."

Avery scoffed. "I don't care if she was the last girl on earth….Ok maybe I would consider it then, but fact is she isn't and she's a weird one."

During this little conversation, Nott stole glances at Tom, something that Tom was getting very annoyed by. However, the reason why was revealed after Nott's fearfull question.

"I-isn't she T-tom's girl?" The others got real quiet after Nott said that. Then they turned to Tom, who gazed back at them with a bored expression. "What?" When no one said anything Avery spoke. "Well…Is she?" Tom thought about it for a while. Was there really anything he liked about Luvia? She wasn't what he would call gorgeous, but then again she's always hiding behind her hair and clothes so he wouldn't know. The girl was far from unintelligent and impertinent in her own way when it came to him.

However, that day in the hallway when that pitiful excuse for a professor, Dumbledore, interrupted us it illuminated a few things. One; if he ever wanted to she would fall right into his hands. Two; There is defiantly something going on with her. Tom was sure she was about to say she 'Heard' the snake. That would only be possible if she was a parslemouth….

Then it hit him. Of course that must be it! That's why she wanted to speak with Dumbledore. To tell him about the snake!

"Well mate? Don't keep us waiting. Is she or isn't she?" Tom glared at Abraxus, then gave a satisfactory smirk when he flinched.

Suddenly, Cygnus Black, came through the portal with a smirk on his face. "Dudes you're never gonna believe this." He came in and sat on a chair close to the group. "That chick that had the fight in here is out by the lake about to fight a Gryffindor."

"Which Gryffindor?"

Cygnus smirked even wider at Avery's question. "Her brother."

Tom raised an eyebrow at this. Luvia is fight her brother? This is something he just had to see. "What for?"

"I think it was because the Gryffindork was picking on that brat she always hanging around. He was threatening on dumping him in the lake and letting the monster in there get him. That chick happened to be walking by and heard. When I left the two were about to go at it."

With out a word Tom stood with the gracefullness only he could have, and strutted out the common room his lakies following close behind. They weren't about to miss this for nothing. Tom turned a corner smoothly avoiding coliding with the students going the opposite way. When the group reached the lake he saw the offending Gryffindor standing with about five or six Gryffindor's behind him. They looked like fourth, fifth and sixth years. Standing in front of the lake was that small boy Jonny, about three fifth year Slytherin's - Probably there just because of the rivalry between the two houses- and...Luvia?

There was a girl standing protectivly in front of a banged up Jonny, although the girl looked nothing like the Luvia he remembered. It was once again the weekend so the school robes weren't mandatory to wear today. The girl, who was in fact Luvia, had her hair done in many curls and was up in a pony tail effectivly showing her face and her supple neck. She had on a dark green shirt with a silver snake design curling around the stomach and ending right above her chest. The colors of the Slytherin house. It hugged her body nicely, giving Tom a perfect view of exactly how ample her chest was. He was surprised to see she was actually well endowed. Not overly though, he was positive that it would fit in the palm of his hand. She wore dark blue skinny jeans that showed off her curves.

Tom wondered why she decided to change he wardrobe so suddenly. But was cut off when he heard a wolf whistle, curtesy of Abraxus.

"Would you check her out? What about now Avery, would you shag her now?" Avery sighed but nodded anyway. "Told ya she was a looker under all those clothes."

Tom couldn't help but agree with Abraxus. "Shut up." He said when their talking became to annoying. Tom wanted to see how things would play out, before he decided to step in. He smirked. If he decided to step in, that is.

"What the hell did he do to you!" Tom heard Luvia yell, obviously angry.

The boy whom he identified as Atticus Finly retorted with, "He was born." The Gryffindor's around him sniggered.

"Really. So you all gang up on a first year. Yeah I'm real scared now." Luvia rolled her eyes. "You know what. You're just pathetic, always hiding behind someone. At home it's either mom or dad, and here it's your goons of brainless dobes."

That seemed to get under Atticus' skin for his emerald green eyes glared harshly at her. "At least someone loves me. You're worthless both here and home, it's no wonder why mom and dad had-"

"Shut up!" Luvia cut Atticus off pointing her wand at him. Atticus in turn raised his wand. That seemed to signal the other Gryffindor's and Slytherins there to rais theres. "You need to learn when to shut that big mouth of yours, brother." Luvia spat out the term like poison.

"Lets finish this now then. Shall we?"

Just before either one of them could utter a spell, Tom decided he had seem enough. "Alright you two, thats quite enough. I've seen enough, now all of you leave the area at once." Everyone left except for Tom, Luvia, Atticus, Jonny, and Tom's buddies. When neither of us lowered our wands, Tom glared. "Didn't I say that's enough. Lower your wands immedatly." Suddenly Attucus' wand fell apon Tom.

"Oh, shut up will you? I'm just about tired of your high and mighty attitude as well." Tom raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? And do you think it is wise to raise your wand to a supirior, and one who is a prefect?"

"I'm not afraid of you Tom."

"Oh," Tom started with a bone chilling voice, "But you should be."

Luvia couldn't help but feel a shiver a pleasure run down her back...Wait..What! Where the hell did that come from? Pleasure? There was no way she could be feeling that...But the magical power she just felt radiate off of him was so enthralling.

Atticus gulped, as fear started to grip him. "You will regreat this. I'll get you back for this Tom!"

"Hmm, that sounded like a threat against a prefect." Tom seemed to be thinking. "Oh well, I suppose ten points from Gryffindor will suffice for now." Suddenly Tom's eyes flashed over to his. "But no this, your threat will not go unpunished."

Atticus growled lowly at him before running off as if the devil himself was on his heals. "Want us to go after him?" For a split second Tom considered Antonin's question. However there would be no benifit in it. "No, leave him be." Turning his attention back to Luvia, she was huddled over Jonny coddling over his wounds. She seemed oblivious to the fact that they were still standing there. "Come you need to get to the Hospital Wing-"

"Nott, Abraxus take the boy to the Hospital Wing."

As if for the first time Luvia noticed Tom was standing there. Her eyes narrowed. "I can do it myself Tom."

"I am perfectly aware of that." He replied incling his head to Jonny. Nott and Abraxus took the boy from Luvia's grip while she glared at them. "Be careful with him." Tom added as an after though seeing Luvia about to protest. One quick look at Tom's face told the two he was serious. "Leave."

Soon there was only Tom and Luvia left.

And that was something that Luvia did not like.

**~Luvia's POV~ (Finally right?)**

"What do you want Tom?" I snapped getting right to the point.

I heard a smooth, deep chuckle. "Is it a crime to want to talk to a friend?" I gave a very unladylike snort. "Yeah whatever Tom. Look, just tell me what you want so I can get on with my life. As I'm positive that I won't be able to shake you until then." I placed my hands on my hips turning to face him, annoyance clear in my crystal blue orbs. Heat rushed to my cheeks when I saw Tom's eyes look me up and down. This is exactly why I don't like dressing like this. I hugged my self suddenly feeling self conscience. Something that pulled an amused smirk from Tom.

"Why the change of appearance?"

I still wasn't looking at him. "It wasn't my choice. I promised Aggie that I would let her give me a make over....It looks ok?" I knew I was blushing but I just had to know what Tom thought. I wanted him to like how I looked. Inwardly I groaned. What on earth was happening to me? Why should I care if Tom liked me or not?

_Because you like him._

_'I don't like him.'_ I tried to reason with myself.

_Then that dream about him kissing you didn't mean anything?_

_'I can't like him! He's just a jerk....Where the hell did you come from anyway?'_

_I've always been here. It's just now you're actually listening to me._

_'Thats a lie. I've never had a voice in my head.'_

_Really? Remember that time when someone told you not to steal those five dollars....but you did anyway?_

_'Yeah...what about it?'_

_That was me. Told you, you would get in trouble. By the way Tom's talking to you._

"Wh-what?" My blushed deepened as I just noticed how close we were to each other. Dear lord, I could smell him again. It was so alluring...

"I said you looked lovely." Tom smirked at my dazed state. This couldn't get any easier for him. "Tell me what was all that about?" Anger flashed in my eyes at the thought of my so-called brother. "You mean Atticus, right? The bastared was bullying Jonny, and like hell was I gonna stand by and let him do that. If you're wondering why the other Slytherins were there, it wasn't to help me." I scoffed. "No, they wouldn't be caught dead helping me. It just so happened that those Gryffindor losers started bad mouthing the house of Slytherin. Half of them were no good mudbloods, or blood traitors. They don't even have the right to speak the noble name of Salazar Slytherin!"

My eyes widened. Where did that...rage come from? I would've never said that about anybody. Although this hasn't been the first time. I've noticed my moods have been changing, even Aggie and Jonny had mentioned something about that. It all began after I found out I was a parslemouth. I frowned. I didn't like this at all, I was turning into...Into...Just another Slytherin. Yes of course, I'm going to defend my house when need be, but I would never call anyone a mudblood...Right?

In all of my thinking I missed the approving smirk Tom had plastered on his face. Who knew she actucally had thoughts worthy of a true Slytherin?

"Anyway, how did you know to come?" I asked.

Tom turned around leaving. I stood staring open mouth. How dare he just leave just like that! I wasn't finished ta-

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there and gawk at me."

"O-oh...I'm coming!" I ran up to him only stopping once I got in step with him. "To answer your question Cygnus told me."

I looked at him in question. "Oh, you're talking about Black. I thought I saw him there, but I didn't think much about it. Why did you come to help? Or did you have your own agenda in coming to help me?"

I didn't recieve an answer for that, not like I expected to so I didn't comment on it. "Well I think I'm going to go check up on Jonny." I started "So bye."

Suddenly I was being pulled back to Tom by a very strong arm around my waist. I looked up to see an annoyed Tom. Why he was annoyed I had no idea. "No. He's fine." I glared at him. "What the hell? I said I'm going so I am. And I'd appriciate it it you'd .Go!" I stuggeled against his arm but his grip only tightened. A finger was placed under my chin forcing me to look at his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to spend the day with me?" His voice was seductive, and deep. His breath tickled my lips as a smell of mint hit my nose. I wondered if he also tasted like mint. Tom must've noticed my face go red, and my eyes dropped from his eyes to his lips. My breath hitched when he leaned in only a breath away from my lips. I wanted to bad to close the gap. He leaned forward more just enough to brush our lips together before moving to my ear, and whispered, "I'll take that as a yes."

"U-uhh...Y-yes Tom." I breathed out looking away from the smirk that played on Tom's lips. His arm took it's place around my hips, pulling me to his side. I didn't even protest when he did that, I was to busy trying to slow down my fast beating heart.

There is seriously something wrong with me. I'm falling into every single one of Tom's traps....But...He's just so damn persuasive! Besides, when on earth did Tom ever want to hang out with me? It can't be as simple as my wardrobe change. No, it's never that simple with Tom. He has some type of plan that he's forever calculating to make sure it perfect. So perfect that even Dumbledore couldn't see through it. I mean what is there about me that he could possibly want? Tom never does anything unless it's going to benifit him. So what is it?

I moaned. All this thinking is giving me a headach.

"Hey Tom," A firm squeeze on my hip told me he was listening. "Where are we going?"

Apparently my question wasn't worthy of an answer, because he ignored me. I asked him a few more times but a glare from him effectivly shut me up. I huffed. Well fine then if he didn't want to talk then neither will I. As we were walking, to where ever, people were looking and whispering. I glared at a few of them. I, however, went tense when Samantha and Millery's glare was sent to me. However it may seem I was scared...no wait terrified of them. I wasn't ever gonna let them know that of course, but that still doesn't apease the fact that I was scared. They had just about the entire Slytherin house and a few others wrapped around their little evil fingers. If they wanted I would get jumped and no one would ever find me again. And dying before I graduate isn't on my plans for the future.

Tom must've notice my discomfort and cut his eyes over to the find the source. His thumb began making small circular motions on my hip, while casting a warning glance at the two girls. They huffed pouting, and left but not before sending me one last glare.

After some walking Tom instructed me to close my eyes. When I asked why he said it was a surprise. I sighed doing what he said allowing him to take me where ever.

I just hope that this wasn't a mistake...

* * *

**Ok, I finally got this one out! Yes! **

**Btw sry if Tom was a bit OOC in this one. Promise the next one he'll be the regular mean, arrogant, jerk, Tom that he is....Maybe...I don't know...But anyway Review**

**Maybe. Maybe not...**


	7. The Room Of Requirement

**Im feeling generous today so...FREE TOM'S FOR EVERYONE!!!!! YAY!!!...**

**Unfortunantly I'm lying....Sry. XD**

**Like always I don't own Harry Potter. So anyway on to the story!! Btw it's about two months into the school year. I know the time line may not fit what I just said..but just go along with it. So its two months into the school year, k?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Room Of Requirement**

_It was dark and quiet in this long familiar hallway. The only sound being the loud ecoing of shoes. Quickly realizing that my feet were making this sound. Where was I going? From the arcitecture I was still inside of hogwarts. I made a sharp left, my strides seeming confidant and assured, while my mind had no idea where my body was taking me. My head whipped around as faint footsteps were heard behind me. Quickly and quietly I ducked into the shadows, covering my mouth in an attempt to quiet down my breaths._

_The siluette of a tall confidant man briskly walked by, seemingly not noticing me standing there. Once the man passed my body began to slowly follow him, making sure I wasn't going to be caught. 'What am I doing?' My mind thought. My body seemed to know what what to do with out my mind telling it. As if I was just watching a movie unfold._

_The man stopped mid-stirde and turning around glaring in my direction._

_I couldn't tell who it was, as the man was shrowded in darkness. However, my mouth moved on it's own accord. "Tom."_

_Tom moved over slightly so the candle's could alluminate his features, showing a cold scowl a burning brown eyes. I moved over so I too was bathed in the candle's light, my face contorted in mild anger. "I know you're the one who did this...That fool of a head master just wanted some one to pin the blame on." My eyes flashed with sorrow before returning to Tom's with a glare. "Only Professore Dumbledore-"_

_"Don't speak his name!" Tom growled out. "He is the fool. As was that oaf Hagrid." A cruel smirk played on his lips. "Besides if you look at it the way I see it. If you had never told me his interesting little secreat, then he would've never been expelled."_

_"I never told you anything! You followed me that day, when I went to check up on Aragog for Haggy while he was away!" I glared when his smirk widened. "Unfortunantly, you have a brilliant mind...You put two and two together when Haggy would follow that same path. So don't blame this on me."_

_Swiftly my wand was in my hands. A small smirk found my lips when his hand was also wrapped around his wand. "You are a fool to challenge me Luvia."_

_My body shook, tears threatening to fall. I kept my voice in a low whisper. "No Tom....You are the fool," His eyes flashed a brillant crimson. Something that I now know isn't just a trick of the light, "If you truly believed that I would let you get away for killing her."_

_My knuckles turned white from the tight grip on my wand. Tom's amused eyes only fueling my now rising anger. "Really now. What do you hope to accomplish?" He then gave a cruel laugh. "Do you hope to kill me?" My teeth grinded together. "She was a filthy muggle who didn't deserve to attend hogwarts. On top of that she was a slut."_

_"No she wasn't! She was vunrable! You took advantage of her when she was low! He killed the baby, Tom! And in the long run he killed her!" My hair covered my eyes. "She had nothing left...That child was her world. Then you came along." The venem in my voice was heavy. "You tricked and seduced a heart broken and half dead woman into your bed. Then when you've had your fun you just...You had her killed! Had her killed just like that Mertle girl!" Tom shrugged. "I had to get rid of such a vile blemish from my name." He said as if it was the obvious thing to do._

_That was it. "_Crucio_!"_

_Being caught of guard Tom was hit squarly in his chest, effectivly being knocked off his feet. However, seeing as it was my first time using the spell it hardly had an effect on him, as he was standing as soon as he hit the ground. His amusment had vanished leaving pure rage visible. It a cold snake like voice he whispered, "You dare use an unforgivable against _me_?" I made a step back but didn't move any more. I didn't want him to know he intimidated me. He continued talking._

_"One who is your superior in every aspect." He raised his wand pointing it directly at me. "Here is how an unforgivable should be performed."_

_Before I could even react he spoke the spell. "_Crucio_!"_

_Just as the spell hit, the image became distorted and slowly formed into a different one._

_In this one once again Tom and I was alone...Although, this time Tom didn't seem to see me, and walked right through me. In this one I couldn't talk...Just like the first dream I had when Tom was surrounded by those guys._

_Tom was walking briskly with an air of excitment around him. It was as if he finally found something, anticipation radiating off of him in waves. He walked strait into the second floor girl's bathroom. He then turned towards the sink, the mirrors in front of him reflecting the hungry look in his eyes. In a slow serpent like voice he whispered._

_"Sssha Siath ssshhii"_

_My head tilted to the side....Isn't that 'Open up' in parsletongue? There was a slythering sound behind me. When I turned I came face-to-face with a pair of big yellow eyes...._

_Before I could see anything else the dream came to an abrupt end._

_

* * *

_

I shot up breathing heavily my eyes darting around, in an attempt to gather my surroundings so my mind could process where I was. I was laying on a large king sized bed, tangled up in silk rich green blankets. The room had some windows that let light through. It appeared to be about midday. I stretched and yawned whincing when I poped my back. Ther room was spacious...Very spacious. It was cozy too, kind of had a living room kind of feel to it. The room was decorated with the colors of Slytherin, and a book shelf sitting against the wall with a fireplace right next to it spurting out green fire like the one in the Slytherin commonroom.

Thats when I remembered where I was.

"The room of requirement..." I whispered in awe.

Tom had brought me hear earlier. I'm not exactly sure what floor I'm on seeing as he had me close my eyes on the way here, but he told me it was the Room of Requirement. Then as soon as he brought me in here, he left saying he had something to attend too, and then promising to be back as soon as his buisness permits it. A small yawn left my mouth. I must've fell asleep, while waiting. My eyes found a half open book of the night stand next to the bed. It read Complete History of Hogwarts. Of yeah I was reading that before I fell asleep. I remember thinking that I wanted to know more about the school, and the founders. Out of no where that book appeared.

Guess it is called the Room of Requirement for a reason.

Tom explained that this room adapts itself the the user's needs at the time. I took notice that my clothes were different, than this morning. I was wearing a loose dark blue spagettie strap tank top, with some comfortable but form fitting black jeans. I faintly recal wanting a change of comfortable clothes, since I was getting hot in here and a dresser appeared giving me a choice of some clothes. I sware a person could get used to this room.

I got up from the bed, walking over to the long sofa sitting down tucking my feet under me. I wonder...

"Tinker!!"

**POP!**

"You called mistress?"

I looked over to see a very short, skinny house elf. She had huge ears that hung droopily down her face, and a round skinny face. Her nose jutted out sharply, and her huge round blue eyes took up most of her face. Her clothes was nothing more that a pillow case with holes for her arms and legs, although, it was the purest white you could ever see....Besides snow of course.

I giggled. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Luvia?"

She bowed deeply her nose touching the floor. "Forgive Tinker mistre-"

"It's Luvia Tinker." I corrected her.

"Tinker is sorry. Tinker forgets mistr-I mean Luvia." I girnned. "See Tink thats better."

Tinker smiled. "What is it that Tinker can do for you?"

I put a finger under my chin. "Can I have some tea...Green tea. Two cups and bring the pot. Oh! And some of those delicious banana and chocolate pancakes you make!"

"Tinker made those for you this morning. Tinker thinks you should eat some lunch." I pouted. "Aww, come Tink. Don't become a mom! Please!" Tinker sighed in defeat. "Alright. Tinker will get it for Luvia." I squealed in delight. "You are the best Tink!"

**POP!**

While waiting I tried to think back to the dream I had...But no matter how hard I try I couldn't remember the first dream I had. I know there were two dreams, but I couldn't remember the first one for nothing. So I decided to think about that one later. The second one, however, I could remember. What on earth could Tom want with the girls bathroom. I frowned remembering the first time I had one of these kinds of dreams. I remember something about a chamber, and slytherin. I'm not stupid, and from reading that book it only confirmed what I thought.

The Chamber Of Secreats

My dream...Was the bathroom on the second floor...

And a snake...Snakes represent Slytherin

My eyes widened. Could that be?...

**POP!**

**POP!**

I blinked and looked at Tinker and Speedy.

"Hey Speedy." I greeted. Speedy, who held the tray with the white china set on it, nodded his head in a greating. He never spoke a word, but he does all of his work very fast. Hence the name.

"Tinker and Speedy brings Luvia, her request." I grinned. "Thanks you two." I patted their heads. "Tinker and Speedy wishes Luvia a great day."

**POP!**

**POP!**

I smiled looking at the steaming plate of Waffles. There were about ten on the plate, and en extra plate underneath it. I couldn't help but laugh. Tinker must've suspected that there was someone else too, since I asked for two tea cups. I took the bottom plate and put three waffles on the plate before drowning it in syurp. "This gonna be so yummy!!" I squealed digging in.

"Funny." My hand stopped mid way to my mouth. "I didn't really see you as the squealing type." I turned my head to see Tom Riddle leaning against the door frame smirking with amusement. After closing the door, which disappeared after it closed, Tom walked over and put a finger under my chin. He closed my open mouth, which was ready to eat a waffle, with a smirk. "There, now you don't look like a fish out of water."

I glared and smacked his hand away. "Oh shush it Tom."

I heard him chuckle then walk around to sit next to me. He leaned back all the way in the sofa resting his hands on his legs, which were slightly apart. "You went and got food?"

"Nope, Tinker and Speedy brought it."

"Ah, the house elves..." Tom trailed off as if he hadn't ment to say it. I looked at Tom surprised. "You know them?" Tom looked a bit fustraited at the fact that he let that slip, but answered my question anyway. "Yes." I pouted. Typical Tom, just answering the question given, nothing more and nothing less. All to quickly it got too quiet. I didn't like that. I was in this room alone with Tom , and I still don't know why the hell he wanted me alone. It had to be something big if he didn't want to do it in the Common room.

I just noticed a cup of tea in my hands. Looking up at Tom, he took the cup from his mouth smiling charmingly. "It's good. Tinker always make good tea." I blushed and looked away. "Agreed..."

"I'm sure you are curious as to why I brought you here." I nodded. That's the question of the hour. "I wanted to talk to you." He knew I was skeptical about this, but he also knew I was curious as to what he could ever want with me.

Tom was silent, calculating. Thinking about how to start this. "That day when you went out to the forest, I know what you were doing." I looked into the flickering green fire. "You do?" I had decided to play the innocent card. However, I'm not sure if thats going to go that far with Tom. Cutting my eyes to my left, I saw his hand resting behind me on the back of the chair. "I don't take too kindly to games Luvia." He pulled my hair out of the pony tail, and played with a curly lock. I glared at him only to recieve a look that dared me to say anything about it.

"Silver told me everything."

My eyes widened. "I-i...I never t-told you his name."

He glared at me for inturrupting him. A rough yank on my hair followed. "I never told you to talk." He went back to playing with it. "How you heard him in the forest, and the conversaition with Dumbledore." A cold rough hand gripped my chin forcing me to face cold brown eyes. "From the talk seems the old fool has come to the same conclusion as I." I was about to retort with a smart comment, but a sharp yank of my hair shut me up.

His grip left my chin and went to caressing my face. I sucked in a breath, turning from his hand. "Do you recall the sorting hat's song this year?" With amusment he saw that I wanted to answer, but I didn't want him to yank my hair again. "You have my permission." I gulped. "You're talking about the warning it gave. The one about that power that was long forgotten, right?"

Even thought I didn't recieve an answer, I knew thats what he ment. He looked me over and smirked when he saw I had another question. He nodded. "Y-you said...that you heard the snake..S-so does th-that mean.. You can s-speak...Parsletonuge?" A scowl graced his features. "Of course. You're smarter than that. You shouldn't have had to even ask me that." I blushed in both anger and embaressment.

"It was just a question, dick head. No need to snap."

Next thing I knew Tom grabbed a fist full of my hair, yanking it back exposing my neck. My hands flew to his hand, grabbing them, and in the process dropping and breaking the china tea cup I held in my hands. I growled. "Let me go Riddle! I'm not afraid of you!"

Tom offered a cruel smirk. His free hand trailed lightly over the front of my neck. "You are so much like your brother." I scowled. "Don't insult me! I'm nothing like that bastard brother of mine."

"Oh, but you are." He leand in breathing my sent in deeply. "He said those exact same words. You two truly are twins."

His grip on my hair increasing. I winced in pain trying to force back the tears stinging my eyes. I blinked my tears away. This was too much. His grip hurted so much, I wanted him to let go. I could see in his eyes he was enjoying this. My pain. I knew what I had to do to have him let me go...I had my ego. But this was just too much pain. A startled yelp sounded from me when he pulled harder on my hair. He wanted me too....So I did.

I whimpered like a wounded dog. "Please...let me go.." I begged. However, I refused to look him in the eyes while I said it.

He came in close to my ear. I could feel his smirk as he whispered, "Good girl."

When he released me I glared at him. "I hate you."

Tom smirked showing his no less than perfect teeth. "For now."

I rolled my eyes and his cockiness. He stood up offering me a hand. I looked at him cautiously, as he waited paitention for me to slip my hand into his. Eventually I did so his strength pulling me to a standing position. "I've been meaning to ask. In two weeks there is a Hogsmead school trip."

I shrugged. "And?"

Tom smiled, grabbing my hand gently. "I would love it if you went with me."

Woah....Wasn't expecting that. Out of all the things he would've said...After brusing my ego...He asks me out? What the hell is wrong with this kid. He must want something, Tom never does anything unless he gets something from it. I looked to the side. "How about...I get back to you on that."

"When?" He asked. Persistant huh? He definantly wants something.

"First thing Monday morning...I'll have Silver relay the message." The then gave him a pointed look. "Just make sure none of those loser friends of your hurt my snake."

Tom nodded. "Of course I would but..."

"But?" I pushed on.

"But, prefects and head boy or girl have their own rooms." I gaped. "Damn...I wish I did take it then.." At this Tom raised a finely groomed eyebrow. "Take what?" I shurgged. "I was offered the title of prefect, but I didn't want it." I then smirked at Tom. "Because it was a no brainer that you would be prefect."

Tom could only shake his head. "In any case, I thought that you would like to know. That the little boy is fine. He'll be out of the Hospital wing by tomorrow." Tom noticed my questioning gaze. "I stopped by mearly for curiosity's sake."

"Right, of course you did Tom." I said disbelievingly. "You're just afraid that you might have a heart in that cold body of yours." From his grip on my arm as he litterly dragged my out of the room. "When we go to Hogsmead leave your hair down. I like it that way."

I couldn't help but give a light smile to Tom's back. I guess I have to admit, confidence is kind of hot in a guy. Besides, he did just give me a complement...maybe I would wear my hair down, but still keep it out of my face.

A small blush reached my face. Hogsmead with Tom, huh?

Maybe I'll give him a chance....

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHA!! MY MASTER PIECE IS COMPLETE!!**

**IT'S ALIVE!! IT'S ALIIIVVVEEEEE!!!!.....................**

**......................................**

**......................................................**

**..................................................................Review and comment?.....Please?... ^_^**


	8. Class Discusions

**Chapter 8: Class Discussions**

"Class will be starting now so please quiet down!" Professor Hassleburg said whipping his wand to make the curtains in the charms classroom open wide (A/N: Btw the classroom looks just like the one in the 1st HP movie). I smiled and waved down Aggie while giving my signature Slytherin glare at the Hufflepuff that decided to sit next to me. The hufflepuff in question paled and quickly left. I couldn't help but smirk but it quickly faded at Aggie's disapproving look.

Smiling innocently I turned to the professor. "Today we will be working on the Stunning charm."

"Can anyone tell me the incantation?" Like always the only one who raised their hand was Tom.

"Ah yes, Mr. Riddle." Tom's arm fell. "The correct incantation is_ Stupefy._" A wide grin stretched Professor Hassleburg's mustache to its fullest length. "Correct as always, Mr. Riddle. 10 points to Slytherin." Whispers of joy was heard from the Slytherins in the classroom, while the Hufflepuffs huffed in annoyance. Tom's eyes met mine with a smirk. A light blush hit my cheeks.

_'I swear that boy is too perfect...Cruel, mysterious, cynical, arrogant, and rude yes...But still he's perfect.' _I gave an inward groan. _'I can't believe it. I'm actually starting to like the bastard. This all started with that damn Room of Requirement! I haven't been able to rid myself of him. Every waking, and even when I'm sleeping he's in my freakin head.'_ "Damn bastard. He probably planned this whole thing." I muttered only half listening to the Professor explain how to do the spell. He'll just assign it for homework anyways. That's what he always does. He explains a new charm, lets us practice it in class, more than half the class fails at the spell, then he assigns it for homework. Same old routine...Now that I think about it maybe that's why he assigns it for homework. Because none of us pays attention to his lesson. Guess I should pay attention...

"Hey what's up with you and Tom?" I rested my head in my palm and turned to look at Aggie.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on with Tom and I." From the look I was receiving I was positive she wasn't going to accept that answer. "Oh, please. You can't tell me it's nothing when I know for a fact that you both spent the whole Saturday together. So don't you sit there and tell me that there's nothing going on between the two of you, because I can smell a lie a mile away. Now spill what did you two do all day?" Aggie said all this in a rushed whisper.

I sighed, and looked at Tom, who was listening intently to Professor Hassleburg as if in the next moment he would reveal the secret to long life. A hard pinch in my side broke my trance. "Oww! What the hell Aggie?" I whispered harshly rubbing my side. Aggie glared in response. "The way you were just staring at him is defiantly not a 'nothing'."

I rolled my eyes. "There really isn't much to tell...After the scene at the lake Tom took me to the Room of Requirement." Aggie gasped. "No way! How did he find it? Where is it? How do you get in? Can you get in more than once?" I smiled. "To answer all of those questions at once. I don't know...Except I'm pretty sure you can enter more than once. It would be pretty stupid if you couldn't."

"What do you mean you don't know. You must've seen where you were." Sadly I shook my head. "No he made me close my eyes. And when we left I was too busy thinking to even consider looking to see where I was."

"And what per chance where you think about?" I ignored her and turned back to Tom. What was I thinking about? Well that's simple, the conundrum that is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I mean seriously, that whole asking me to Hogsmead thing was completely out of nowhere. I unconsciously rubbed the back of my head where Tom had insisted on practically pulling my hair out.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" Aggie huffed. "I swear that ever since the beginning of the school year you've been acting weird. You're always spacing out, and you've been having weird mood swings. I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant." I gave a sarcastic laugh. "You're a regular comedian, you know that?"

Aggie placed her hand over mine. "Really, I'm just worried about you." I looked Aggie in the

eyes. "You know that right?"

After some hesitation I smiled. "I know Aggie. By the way," My eyes darted down to her stomach, "How's my niece or nephew doing?" Aggie giggled. "Oh she's doing just fine." I raised an eyebrow. "She?"

"Yep. I can feel it."

"Well then, I suspect you have a name picked out already."

Aggie grinned. "Of course. I have the perfect name. Her name will be Isabella."

I thought for a bit. "Not too original...But still cute none the less." That granted a playful shove from Aggie to which I smiled at. "What of Terrence McMillion? How's he handling the fact that he's gonna be a dad?" At this her face fell. If possible she looked tired and older beyond her years. "He...He doesn't what the child. He broke up with me...." I glared at the desk in front of me. "That bastard. If you want I'll go teach him a lesson, Slytherin style."

"Thanks but no...It's fine really." She smiled sadly. "I let my parent know by owl. They've agreed to help. That is after they sent me a howler. Besides I don't need that old bastard anyway," She leaned in, "And between you and me he only lasted about 10 minutes." We covered out mouths in an attempt to stifle our giggles. I lightly nudged her. "That's my girl." Aggie grinned.

We turned bat to Professor Hassleburg who not once noticed us talking. Seriously he isn't very observant. We, along with half of the class, were talking during his explanation of the spell. You would think the professor would notice when more than half the class wasn't pay attention to your lesson. But not Professor Hassleburg...Or maybe he does know we don't listen he just doesn't give a hoot. I pouted. Wouldn't put it pass that old man.

"Now class!" Professor Hassleburg's shout startled all those who weren't paying attention. "We will all come to the middle of the room and practice the spell. You can either do it alone or partner up." He said making the necessary hand movements. Of course Aggie and I were partners (A/N: The classroom us must bigger than the movie showed....By the way...). "Now pay attention class, for I will only demonstrate this once."

He pointed his wand to an unready Hufflepuff. "_Stupefy."_ Said Hufflepuff froze and collapsed to the ground. There was a collection of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' going around the room. The only exception was a few Slytherins, including myself and Tom. "Now you all try it." Professor Hassleburg said before reviving the kid. "Now remember, point the wand at your opponent and say the incantation clearly. Any mistake can cause you to blow up or put you and your partner into an irreversible coma." It was weird that he found this last part funny, but he laughed at a lot of weird things.

After the professor said that there was some hesitation on saying the spell. But of course Tom being...Well Tom, he did the spell performing it flawlessly and effortlessly easily winning Slytherin another 5 points. Professor Hassleburg then cast, _"Rennevate"_ on Tom's partner. Tom's show off display everyone else began. Because Aggie was pregnant Professor Hassleburg wouldn't let her practice right now, so I had to choose a different partner (A/N: All of the teachers know, and the only students that know is Jonny and Luvia.)

I pointed my wand at my partner and said the spell clearly; however I only succeeded in creating red sparks at the end of my wand. After a few more tries I simply gave up. "Forget it there's no way I'm getting it right now." Aggie huffed. "Neither can I." "We'll just have to work on it later. Besides you know he's gonna give us homework on it." Lucky for me my partner was a Slytherin who had no future in performing Charms. So he had no luck with the spell either.

Twenty minutes later class ended, and just like I said Professor Hassleburg gave us homework on it. "Alright everyone grab your things. Next class everyone will perform the spell for a grade, and I will also require at least a two page report on the Unlocking Charm, the most effective uses for it, and the charms that can neutralize the spell. For that is the spell we will be using next class as well as its counter charm. You all may go now." Aggie and I grabbed our things and we left the class. "I'll see you during free period right?" Aggie shook her head. "No, I have to see Madam Bathilda. But I'm sure you can think of something to do." I blushed at her wink. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

She giggled. "Oh absolutely nothing."

I stood gaping at her back like an idiot. "That really isn't attractive." I quickly closed my mouth when I heard the smooth baritone voice.

"What do you want Tom?" I folded my arms. Tom looked me up and down. "I see you adorned your swallowing robes again. Although, I'm glad to see you took my advice with your hair." I blushed and turned away. "The only reason I kept it up is because it's actually nice not having it in my face. Not because of you." Tom only smirked in a way saying he didn't believe me in the slightest. "Of course Luvia, believe what you must."

"As much as I would love to stay here I do have a class to get too." Surprising me Tom held out his arm. "Then allow me to escort you." At his charming smile and perfect teeth I wanted to give in. But I turned away. "I can get there on my own."

My steps were swift in my attempt to get as far away from Tom as possible. I gripped the cloth over my heart with my right hand. It felt as if my heart would burst out of my chest any minute.

I can't believe I'm saying this...but...I'm falling hard and fast for Tom Riddle.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of my Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Hey Bloodmire move it." I turned and glared. "Why don't you shove it Malfoy. Don't you have some ass kissing to do or something?"

"You better watch what you say to me Bloodmire." With that he shoved pass me and into the classroom. "Pureblooded bastard." I muttered going to my seat.

I don't know if I ever mentioned this before but I don't particularly care for DADA. Despite that it's my best subject in the school. I've never gotten lower than 'O' on any assignment. In fact this is probably the only class that Tom has any competition in grades with. My favorite thing is potions, unfortunately it's not my best class.

Anyway, I walked in and took my seat in the middle of the class. Looking around I noticed tom wasn't in his seat. That's strange he would've been here by now. Class is about to start, where could he-

"We should really stop meeting like this."

I glared at the familiar Slytherin who lowered himself into the once vacant seat next to me. "You should really stop stalking me. I mean really." Tom smirked. "Don't flatter yourself Luvia."

"Everyone up! Out of your seats!" The shrill voice of Professor Hawkhouser filled the room. I grimaced. If there was one thing I hated about this school it was her voice. She sounded like a banshee. "Today I thought we would have some practical use with our spells." She looked over to the segregated sides. "We'll have a little game! Slytherins Vs. Gryffindors. The house with the most people standing at the end of the class wins fifty points."

Most of the Slytherins grew a slytherin worthy smirk. How could they not? A chance to curse those Gryffindors and not get in trouble? Not too many opportunities like this come around. I could tell that this was going to get messy, and by the anxious smirk the Professor wore she wasn't going to be in any rush to stop the dual. Some of the Gryffindors had worried looks and others had confident looks. One of which was my brother Atticus Finly.

Everyone stood and grabbed their stuff just as Professor Hawkhouser waved the tables and chairs away. The room was now bare save for the Slytherins who were on one side of the room and Gryffindors on the other. "Now who will be first?" Professor Hawkhouser's eyes darted to each side of the room. "Ah, how about…Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom."

Abraxus, who I noticed was standing next to me because Tom was next to me, walked to the center of the room with a smirk. I shook my head. There's no way Longbottom can handle Malfoy. That kid is going to get murdered.

"We're going to win this." I heard Dolohov say in his deep voice.

"Don't be so sure. They do have some great talent on their side."

Black growled. "Are you actually defending those Gryffindorks?" I shrugged. "All I'm saying is to not underestimate them." Just as I said that Longbottom went flying into the wall unconscious. I shook my head. This was going to be a long day.

Abraxus walked back gaining high-fives from his group of friends. "Next up Mr. Dolohov and Mr. Jackson." The two sixth years stepped up. This fight didn't last that long either. Percy held his own longer than Longbottom, but had to be taken to the Hospital wing but his fellow Gryffindor.

"Alright Mr. Riddle, Mr. Weasly." Tom smirked at the frightened Gryffindor. Man Weasly had some bad luck to get Tom. As soon as the professor said begin, Weasly went flying through the door and into the hallway. I rubbed my eyes. What the hell just happened? I didn't even see Tom draw his wand, let alone say an incantation.

"I think you severely over estimated them, love." Tom whispered in my ear. "Shut up Tom. And my name isn't 'Love'. At least not to you."

"Whatever you say, love." I glared about to yell when Professor Hawkhouser called me. I groaned walking to the middle of the floor. My opponent was a fifth year name Alice Thomson. We both held out our wands and waited for the professor to say begin.

"Wands at the ready…And..Begin!"

Alice made the first move. "_Incarcerous_!"

I sighed. "_Progecto._" Alice's spell was rebounded off of my shield and back to her. She managed to move out of the way, but this duel was already over.

"_Engorgio Serpensortia_!" A small snake shot from my wand but it slowly grew in size until it was about the size of an Andaconda. The Slytherin's cheered while the Gryffindor's cowered. I don't know what came over me but when Alice screamed and tried to escape I raised my wand. "_Pertrificus Totalus._" Alice was frozen in her tracks and the snake slowly crept up on her. I smirked. Only when the Professor stepped in and killed the snake did I snap out of it.

I noticed the crying Gryffindor, the cheering and laughing Slytherins, and the glaring Gryffindors. I slowly backed up a remorse and guilt easily read on my face. I wished I could tell her I was sorry but…Strangely I didn't feel as sorry as I should've. Not only that but they wouldn't have believed me anyway. I don't know why I did that, but it wasn't me. I wouldn't have done something like that…If the Professor hadn't stepped in…Alice would've been…I shook my head, ignoring the praise from my fellow Slytherins. The only ones to notice the freaked out and vacant look in my eyes were Tom and Atticus.

Suddenly I felt dizzy. The world around me began spinning and everything began blurring together. I gripped my head stumbling slightly. "Ms. Bloodmire! Pull yourself together." I faintly heard her shriek, which is saying something.

"It's....Cold.." Was my last word before I collapsed shaking with violent tremors. If anyone knew any better they would say I was having a seizure, but they were wrong.

In my mind I started seeing pictures. They were moving so fast it was making my head hurt.

_I was standing in a water filled hallway. I tripped and dropped all of my books in the water. Cursing I bent down to pick them up. A slithering sound reached my ears, then from the water a reflection of a giant Snake was the last I saw…_

Professor Hawkhouser shoed everyone out of the classroom except for Tom. "Stay here Mr. Riddle. I will get the headmaster."

_Now I was walked in the hallways after hours. Where I was coming back from I had no clue. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pocket mirror, before proceeding to put my make-up on. Out of the corner of the mirror there was a giant snake with bright yellow eyes..._

Tom knelt down beside me examining my face. My eyes were clouded over with white, almost as if I was blind. '_What is going on?_' Tom thought.

_"Hey I'll be right back! I left something in the classrooms." I said to a couple of friends. They said they'll meet me in the Great Hall. I ran back nearly running through one of the ghost. "Where's the fire?" She joked. I smiled and was about to reply, until a pair of yellow eyes bore into mine…_

Tom glanced at the door wishing they would hurry up.

_I walked briskly towards the girls bathroom. I was angry, but I didn't know why. Angrily I said the words open up, and the sink I was standing in front of opened up…The image swirled together before coming back into focus. Only now I was inside what looked like an underground cavern. In front of me was a large stone head of Salazar Slytherin…_

There were still no teachers in the classroom and Tom was beginning to become impatient. What was taking them so long? "What's this…" Tom whispered when he saw my hand moving in a repetitive pattern. "..Ha-hasshh..ieth.." Tom's eyes widened. _'It's not possible…Did she just say..'_

I whispered the word again. This time Tom jumped up and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill. He put the paper on the floor and handed me the quill before sitting me up allowing me to lean against him. Tom couldn't help but smirk. It was just as he thought. I began drawing a rough sketch of the sink in the girls' bathroom. I kept whispering the same word as I drew this picture.

Suddenly my hand just stopped and fell limp as did my whole body. With eager hands Tom picked up the sketch. _'Here it is…The chamber. I've finally found it. After two years of searching I've found it.' _Tom looked down at me. _'You will be much more useful than I originally thought.'_

"Here she is headmaster!" Tom cursed. Now they come back. Quickly he hid the picture and removed the quill from my hands.

"Oh, dear what has happened here?" Headmaster Dippit said looking down at me. Professor Dumbledore looked at Tom suspiciously. Only he saw the look of discovery in Tom's eyes. Many things went through Professor Dumbledore's head, but he knew that with Tom it could be anything. Tom noticed Professor Dumbledore looking at him but for the time being he had to keep up his worried facade.

"Mr. Riddle what happened?"

"I already told you Headmaster. She just collapsed in my class then started having a spasm. I told Mr. Riddle to stay, he was the only One I could trust to actually stay when I left."

"Is she breathing young lad?" Tom looked back down. Why didn't he noticed before? She wasn't breathing…Could it be possible. Is she?

"I think it would be best, if we should take her to madam Bathilda." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes..Yes you are right," Headmaster Dippit said distractedly, "That would be best. Well Mr. Riddle you may run along now. We have it from here."

"Well…I was hoping that I could go with her. You see she is a dear friend of mine and I…I would like to know if she'll be ok…" Tom congratulated himself. He almost believed himself.

Before he could answer I sucked in a huge breathe as if I had been holding in my breath for a long time. My chest heaved heavily, and my eyes slowly returned to normal. "She's alive!" Headmaster yelled. First thing I noticed was that I was leaning on something warm, and that it smell extremely familiar. Next were the two professors and the headmaster.

"What's…What happened…?" I whispered groggily.

"You mean you don't remember? You collapsed in the middle of my class. I had to end early because of you."

"I'm sure that is the least of our worries." Dumbledore said shutting up anything else Hawkhouser was going to say. "Now," He faced me, "What do you remember?"

"I remember…I.." I winched and grabbed my head. "W-water…and mi-mirror…..ghosts…eyes ba-bathroom."

"Yes and?" Dippit pressed on. "What else?"

"What are you thinking? You don't really think she had a premonition." Professor Hawkhouser laughed. "Well it wouldn't be the first, and it's possible." Professor Dumbledore thought a loud. Dippit then asked, "What else to you remember? Ms. Bloodmire." I shrunk back away from his voice and into whoever was still holding me. "N-no…it hurts…to r-remember…" I groaned out.

"Headmaster, perhaps it would be best not to pressure her right now. As you can see she is dreadfully tired, and if this was indeed a premonition her energy would be drained. It's pointless to try to extract any information from her at this present time." Headmaster Dippit sighed. "Might I suggest she go to Madam Bathilda for a-"

"No!!" I yelled. "..Tom…" I then whispered as if I had lost all previous energy. "Tom.." I wrapped my arms around his neck and wouldn't let go. Tom smirked internally figuring that getting me on his side wouldn't be too difficult.

"Well then Mr. Riddle…Apparently she wants to be with you." Carefully Tom stood holding me bridal style. "Take her to the common room wont you?"

"Of course headmaster."

"Well then," Professor Dumbledore said clapping his hands together, "I do have a class that is most likely wondering where I am at. I bid you all farewell." He then left. "Tom, see what you can get about her premonition. You're a persuasive young lad." Tom smiled. "Of course Headmaster, and if I get anything you'll be the first to know." Headmaster Dippit smiled and patted his back. "Good lad. Well then…I'll be off."

"Get going Mr. Riddle. Get her to bed."

"Yes professor."

Tom left Professor Hawkhouser's classroom and made his way to the Slytherin Common room. Lucky for him everyone was in class so he didn't run into any one.

"Tom…Wh-where are we going…"

"To the common room, love."

"Didn't…I-I say…D-don't call..me love." Tom chest vibrated with a chuckle. "Yes you did, love."

I buried my face in his neck. "Im too tired…to argue…You're warm…"

Soon my breath became deep and slow signaling I fell asleep.

* * *

**Again as only a reminder I'm placing the next three stories that I'm going to be working on in profile page. ^^**

**Hope you all liked it!**


	9. Alone with Tom

**Chapter 9: Alone with Tom**

"Where...am I?..."

I groaned rolling over to my stomach. What was going on? I could hardly think any thought right now because right now my head felt like someone had it in their hands and was constantly squeezing it. The pounding in my head was seriously so unbelievable. Right now I wanted nothing more than to just fall back to sleep because this was just too much. I moaned out in pain and gripped my head with both hands while curling up into a ball. Slowly I tried taking deep breaths in order to calm myself down.

It wasn't working as well as I hoped it would work, however I was able to think a bit more. I faintly heard a door close but even to me the soft closing of the door sounded like a thunderous explosion. I was so disorientated, I didn't know where I was, what had happened before now. After minutes of silent agonizing the door opened and closed again. I pushed myself further into the bed in an attempt to get away from the noise.

There was a hand that took my arm and sat me up. I moaned in protest as the movement didn't sit well with my headache. Soon I found myself leaning against something warm, and hard. Something was being pressed to my mouth but I couldn't tell what it was. I turned my head. "No..."

"You have to drink it, love." A soft voice whispered.

I know that voice. I know that voice very well. "..T-tom?..."

"Yes, now drink." He gently whispered again putting the drink to my lips. This time I opened my mouth and swallowed it. My eyes drooped closed as once again I was dead to the world.

_**~Quick Break...~**_

This time when I awoke my head didn't hurt like it did earlier. In fact I didn't feel anything but a little dizzy. Slowly I sat up gently rubbing my temple while looking down at my covered legs. After taking a couple of minutes to gather myself and my thoughts I carefully looked around trying to find out where I was. This place was alien to me. The room was wide and circular with walls painted in a deep rich Slytherin green. The floors was a rich black smooth wood, or at least that's what it looked like, as well as the many shelves that were pushed up against the wall and held many books. Even from the distance I was I could tell that many of the books on the shelves were very advance spell books, and potion books but the majority of them were versed in the Dark Arts. There was a fireplace right in front of my flickering with a green flame giving the room a light green glow. Two Black sofas, and from the looks of it very comfortable, was around the fireplace. The bed I was laying on was on the same line as the center but pushed up against the wall. The bed itself was huge, most likely a king size, with dark black pillows, green covers. Both felt like velvet to my skin but I was sure that it wasn't that fine of a quality. To both my right and left there were dark brown oak doors that didn't exactly go with the rest of the room, but it was far from tacky. I assumed that one lead out and the othwerr to a bathroom, maybe....

I looked around again in confusion. Who's room was this? It looked like a mix of a bedroom, the common room, and the library. Who on earth would have a room like this...That's when it hit me. Tom...He was here earlier...at least I think he was. I thought I was in the Hospital Wing, but apparently I wasn't. This must be Tom's room. Who else would have so many books on the Dark Arts? Tom was a sticker for those kinds of things. Not only that but this room was dressed in the Slytherin colors....Well minus the silver, but still. I shook my head. Only a Slytherin could have a room like this, and not only that but this room practically screamed Tom.

Next the question of why was I in here came up. I don't remember coming in here...In fact I was in Ms. Hawkhouser's classroom. Then I fainted...I think anyway. "Man, what happened?"

"I was actually hoping you could tell me that."

I looked up to see Tom sitting in a one-seat sofa (A/N: I don't know what else to call it...) in the corner of the room gazing at me with a guarded but calculating look. In his right hand he idly twirled his wand between his long slender fingers. His head lay resting on his closed left hand. I held in a blush and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember." The way he said it, it was more like a statement.

"Remember what?"

He didn't answer me and seemed to be deep in thought. I began to squirm with the bed sheets under his scrutinizing look. What the hell was he thing about!? It was driving me nuts. What I wouldn't give to be able to know what he was thinking at all times. That would sure explain a lot of things.

"What do you remember?"

I jumped lightly at Tom's voice not expecting him to talk. "O-oh..Um.." My brow furrowed. What do I remember?

"I remember...Um..I was in Ms. Hawkhouser's classroom. She made us duel each other...Then I went up to duel and...That's all I remember."

Tom nodded distractedly. He had enough time to think about the incident in the classroom, and he came to the conclusion that it was the same thing that had happened when he was in the Hospital Wing. He was sure of it. Was it really as Headmaster Dippit thought, a premonition? No, thought Tom, it wasn't that. Maybe it was similar to that of a premonition but it wasn't that. Both times, Tom noticed, then and in the Hospital Wing, she was talking about the Chamber. In the classroom she spoke of the chamber, only in Parseltounge. But why now, He thought, why would she be having dreams of this now? And what about her eyes. During a premonition the person's eyes go blank, and have a distant look. Her eyes were as if a white film was covering them. If Tom had to guess this was something stronger than a mere premonition.

"You passed out." Tom said ceasing the twirling of his wand. Tom decided to see if he could trigger any memories. "You were whispering things. There was water...Mirrors...and ghosts." As he said each on the images of each clip came rushing back. I grabbed my head lightly with one hand. "That's...Never happened...before." I whispered to myself.

"What's never happened before?" Tom inquired.

I didn't answer. I hadn't even intended for him to hear me. What was I supposed to do, tell him? I hadn't even told Professor Dumbledore about this yet. Should I trust Tom with something like this? Professor Dumbledore had already cautioned me with mentioning this with Tom...Is it really a good idea to tell him?

"Well, Luvia I'm waiting."

I bit my bottom lip. "Why aren't I in the Hospital Wing?" It was a pathetic attempt to change the subject and I knew it. And I'm guessing so did Tom because his reply was impatient. "You didn't want to go. Now stop stalling." I stared into the fire ahead of me. I sighed.

"Fine....I don't really understand it myself...But sometimes I have these dreams. The first one was on the first day of school....When I was in the hospital Wing. The only thing that's constant in all of them is..." I blushed. "Is that they're all revolving around...You."

Tom raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"I was saying that I've never had one of those dreams while I was awake...That was the first time." I pulled my knees to my chest hugging them close. "Also I'm pretty sure that none of the dreams that I've had hadn't happened yet...." Tom watched I looked at the green flame with a thoughtful look. "Is there anything else?"

I cast him a look before returning to the flames. "Well...In all of the dreams I've had I was there as an on looker. I don't remember otherwise...But in the classroom...I was dreaming of myself...In both the water and the mirror..It was my reflection...I was in the dreams. That was new."

"And what were the dreams about?"

"I..Don't know.." Tom had a look of anger and impatience. "I'm not saying that I don't remember the dreams...It's just that what happened in them were confusing." I quickly explained. His face melted back into one of calm content as he waited for me to continue. I hesitated trying to find the best way to explain them. "In one...I was walking down a hallway full of water. Like something had over flowed or something...I dropped the books I was carrying in the water. When I bent down to pick them up, the reflection of two yellow eyes appeared. Then it changed to my again walking down another hallway. Only this time there was no water on the floor. I took out a palm mirror and out of the corner I saw the same yellow eyes." I thought hard on the last one because I almost forgot the last one. "In the last one...I was walking with some friends to the Great Hall...I said I left some things in the classroom and went back to get them. On the way there I was talking to a ghost. I saw the same yellow eyes while looking threw the ghost...."

I closed my eyes. Where do I remember those yellow eyes...They're familiar..But from where? It was from another dream I had when I was in the Room of Requirement...

"Yellow eyes..."I whispered opening my eyes. ".....It was a snake...."

I turned to Tom who was also looking into the fire wearing a thoughtful expression. "What's so important about the sink in the bathroom?" A light secretive smirk played on his lips. "You should know. It was thanks to you after all."

I wondered what he was talking about but decided to push it to the back of my head. "I only wondered because recently in a lot of my dreams you're either going or coming from there." I looked around his room again. "So tell me again why I'm not in the Hospital Wing?"

"I told you before, you didn't want to go. And I must say you have quite a strong grip, you wouldn't let me go for the better part of two hours." I glared at him. "Lying doesn't suit you Tom." He chuckled lightly.

"Believe what you want, love. But I'm only telling you the truth."

I crossed my arms. "Whatever."

Tom stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I blinked. How the hell could he just up and leave without so much as an, "I'll be right back', or "Bye". I mean really is he really that rude or is it he's just rude to me? He thinks he's so great. Ok maybe he is but that doesn't give him the right to act like he's better than everyone else. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. If I'm in his bed...Then where did he sleep? Even Tom wouldn't take advantage of someone when they're out cold, and he would know that I wouldn't want to share a bed with him...Even if it was his. And who knows how long I was out cold this time. I've been spending a lot of times unconscious this year. It's only been about three months since school has started and I'm been unconscious for about two weeks in total.

The door opened again revealing Tom with a bag in one hand and tray of food in the other. My stomach growled at the sight of the food. It's weird how I just realized how hungry and thirsty I was. Tom handed me the tray of food before going back to his previous seat.

"It's from Tinker...She's made your favorites..."

I looked at the tray and pulled off the metal lid. The wonderful aroma of warm banana and chocolate waffles floated towards my nose, as well as freshly brewed tea. My mouth began watering by just the smell alone. Immediately I began stuffing my face with the food not caring if Tom was watching or not. I heard him make a grunt of disgust and I turned to him with a mouth full of food.

"Fo foo mfe mmm fmell fmike mm mmfegnt fhent ghmet mmin mhas."

Tom shook his head, more surprised that he could actually piece together what I had said than the fact that I was behaving this way. "The more correct term would be a week."

I almost spit out the food in my mouth, "A whole week!?" I shouted once the food in my mouth was swallowed. As my hunger died down a bit I began eating like a sensible person, something that Tom was grateful for. "I can't believe I was out for a whole week."

"Yes you were. Not only that but you took my bed. Not that I mind but next time I would rather both of us in there preferably naked." I glared at Tom fighting a deep blush. "In your dreams Tom."

"Always."

I rolled my eyes. "What's in the bag?"

Tom tossed the bag to me. I peeked inside. "Clothes?" Digging threw it I also spotted a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a brush.

"I figured you would want to shower. Seeing as you hadn't bathed in a week." I scrunched my nose in disgust. "Ugh, that's just wrong on so many levels."

"You may use my shower. It's too your right." Tom said inclining his head in that direction. I gave him a distrusting look.

Tom smirked. "You have my word that I won't try anything. I swear on the name of Slytherin."

"Strangely, that doesn't comfort me in anyway." Tom laughed apparently amused by our conversation. "If it makes you feel any better lock the door." I rolled my eyes gently pulling the covers off of my and planting my feet on the floor. I noticed that I was still in the same clothes that were wearing that week ago, only I was wearing the undershirt I wore under my button up shirt. I walked to the bathroom door.

"Before I forget," I paused in closing the door, "I would advise you lock the other door as well. I wouldn't want any reason to hurt my neighbor." I gave him a questioning look, but he only motioned for me to close the door. Casting him one last glance I closed the door and locked it.

The bathroom was a long rectangular room with two sinks and one huge mirror. The sink closer to Tom's door had a couple of products and other things surrounding the sink. I went to grab one but my hand went right threw it. A small smile greeted my face. Of course Tom would put a charm on his stuff. That way his neighbor wouldn't be able to use his stuff. I turned and looked at the tub. It was huge, and I was positive it could fit maybe two or three people at the most. There was also a separate shower. Man prefects have it good. Not only do they have this but they also have the prefect bathroom.

I shook my head and began to undress. Remembering what Tom said I quickly went and locked the door on the opposite side of Tom's. From then I continued to undress. I tried to grab one of Tom's towels but that was charmed as well. I sighed, and unlocked his door poking my head out. Tom was still sitting in the same chair looking at the fire. "Um..Tom?"

He looked at me. "Could you take the charm off of your towels so that I can use one? O-oh and your body wash?" Tom lazily waved his wand before looking back at the flames. "Thanks."

"You locked the door right." Tom didn't look at me when he asked.

"Yep, just like you said." He gave a barely noticeable nod before I closed and locked the door once again. I laid out the clothes that were in the bag as well as one of Tom's towels. Finally after a week of sleeping I took a much needed shower.

* * *

**You know what to do. **

**Please review.**


	10. The Reunited Trio

**Chapter 10: The reunited Trio**

"Where have you been!?"

I covered my ears at the loud shriek that sounded from in front of me.

"Geeze Aggie, be any louder and you'll alert the muggles as to where we're at."

Said person glued her hands to her hips, a glare on her face. I knew that posture and look all to well. It meant 'Tell me, or suffer the serious consequences'. I shivered at what she had done to me last time. Let's just say peanut butter and hair doesn't mix.

I held up my hands in surrender. "I'll tell you ok, just don't go peanut butter crazy on me again."

"That was your own fault."

"You did that because I took your gum!"

"My last piece! And it was my favorite."

"It took me days to get that stuff out of my hair, and weeks before the smell wore off! They called me peanut head for months thanks to you!"

Aggie smiled innocently. "But you were a cute peanut head."

I rolled my eyes playfully slapping her shoulder. "Anyway, I couldn't help but notice we're missing someone. Where's the little shrimp?"

"You know...I haven't seen him in a couple of days...About the second day you went MIA, was when he did the same. Speaking of that, you do know that whole scene was all around the school in 10 minutes."

"Really," I started not caring at all, "That's a new record. But come one you don't seriously think I care do you? I mean it'll blow over in a couple of days so nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, so-Wait a minute." Aggie gave me a suspicious look. She got right in my face and started sniffing me.

"Dude, there's something called personal space!"

Aggie, like she always seems to be doing, ignored me and continued sniffing me. All I could thing was, what the hell is her problem?

"Ah ha!!"

I jumped. "Ah ha...to what." To be honest I was a little afraid to ask.

"I know where I've smelled that before! You smell like Tom," When she said 'Tom's name she went all dreamy before going back to yelling, "Why do you smell like Tom."

_'Oh shit! That smell is still on me?'_

I smiled nervously at her glare. "Um, Aggie I can explain."

"You better explain! Right now young lady!"

_'Pregnant women are scary!'_

"You are so lucky, Lulu."

I swung my legs gently, holding onto the tree branch so I wouldn't fall. Aggie was sitting next to me but on the side closest to the trunk on the tree. If you're wondering how we got up, we used a levitation spell...Well I did anyway. Aggie has been close to useless with magic for every month her stomach get's bigger.

"I would exactly say that." I sighed.

"Oh come on! You got to spend a week, in Tom's bed and you're saying that's not being lucky."

"I was asleep the whole time."

"Details! Detail! The fact is, is that you got some time alone with Tom."

"Only on the last day when I woke up. I was out the next day."

"What did I say about details!!"

I laughed putting my hands up in surrender again. "Understood."

Aggie smiled. "You seem different this year."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you look happier. All the other years you were Ms. Doom and gloom. Maybe having Tom in your life is a good thing."

I scoffed. "Believe me that's far from a good thing. If it's anyone's doing it's yours, not to mention Tommy, and Haggy."

"Haggy?"

"Yeah, Hagrid. I met him a while back when he showed me..." I cut off remembering that he didn't want anyone to know.

"What did he show you?"

"Nothing. So how's my niece coming along."

Aggie brightened up forgetting completely about Hagrid and possibly everything else we've talked about today. "Oh she's doing great! Madam Bathilda said that she's coming along just great. I think she's moving too. I can't tell but sometimes it feels like butterflies are in my stomach, and then I feel all warm inside."

I smiled. "I'm glad. So how are you going to hide the stomach once you get bigger? The kids will start noticing."

"Madam Bathilda already thought of that. She put a charm on me so that no one will be able to tell that I'm pregnant unless I tell them."

"Smart." I nodded towards the ground. "Ready to get down?"

Aggie hugged my arm. "Yep."

I took out my wand as we both slid off the branch, and used a levitation charm to slow our descent until we were safely on the ground. Even though we were on the ground Aggie didn't let go of my arm. "I give you the honor of taking me down to the Great Hall."

"And how is that an honor?" I drawled.

"Just take me so I can eat."

I laughed and did as she asked. When we got to the Great Hall there wasn't that many people in there, just a few. Just to be clear today is a school day, it's Wednesday, but because I just woke up yesterday, and today was the first day out of Tom's room Headmaster Dippit allowed me two days to get back together. As for Aggie she asked Madam Bathilda for an excuse to not attend classes, why? Because she's lazy that's why. The others that are in here must have some free periods since most of them are 6th and 7th years.

We sat down at the Hufflepuff table, only because Aggie almost pulled my arm out of socket pulling me there, and soon after two plates appeared in front of us. Next three huge platter appeared one with, waffles, a bowl of cherries, and a bowl of ice cream. The syrup was right next to it.

I dead panned. "You're not serious. This is nothing but sugar!"

Like always my yell fell on deaf ears as Aggie began stuffing her face. I don't think I've ever felt sorry for food till today. "Aggie, try chewing your food." At her glare I shut up and quietly began eating my own waffles.

"Hey guys."

I turned around and smiled when I saw the missing link to our group. "Ah, there's my favorite little Slytherin. Where ya been?"

Jonny grinned and sat next to me. "I had to go home. My mom got sick and was sent to St. Mongos. I just got back today, so I thought I'd come get something to "

"St. Mongos? She's more than sick if she was sent there. What happened?"

Jonny looked a bit nervous. "Well...My father is an Auror for the ministry, and you know about that guy, the one that's going around terrorizing everyone."

"Grindelwald."

"Y-yeah him....He sent someone to attack my dad but they got my mom instead. She's in a coma and no one knows when she'll wake up, that is if she ever wakes up."

"Oh..I know exactly what you need. There's a trip to Hogsmead coming up this weekend, how abo-"

"I can't go, I'm a first year." I frowned.

"Oh, yeah I forgot."

"Well you still have Aggie."

Aggie began talking but the only thing coming out of her mouth was partially chewed food. Once her attack was over she went back to eating apparently getting her point across. Jonny and I shared a baffled look and shrugged.

"Did you understand that?"

"Not one bit..." I shrugged. "But I guess you're right I do still have Aggie to go wi-"

Suddenly I remembered that day in the Room of Requirement. Tom had asked me to go with him...I never gave him my answer though because of what happened, and I completely forgot about it until now. If I have any luck Tom would have forgotten about it too. I then frowned, there's no way Tom would forget something if he wanted it bad enough, and from how I can almost never seem to get him off my back I'm gonna take a hunch that he didn't forget about it.

Speaking of that, I wonder where Silver slithered off too. I hadn't seen him in a long time, I wonder if he's ok.

"Luvia!!"

I jumped. "Huh?"

"Geeze girl what is up with you? I've been trying to get your attention for about 5 minutes."

I looked down. "Oh...Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Hogsmead."

"Don't worry about that, we'll have loads of fun!" I nodded slowly. "Yeah...Loads.."

"So anyway why aren't you two in class? I know my reason but what's yours?" Jonny asked taking a waffle and drowning it in syrup.

"I just woke up from a week long coma and this is my first day out. Headmaster Dippit was so kind as to give me two days to get back in the swing of things," I pointed my thumb in Aggie's direction, "As for this lazy bum she just didn't want to go to class."

"I resent that! I wanted to spend some time with you!"

"Don't try the guilt trip Aggie it's not gonna work."

"You're so mean to me Lulu!"

"Ugh, pregnant people." I turned to Jonny with a grin. "Hope you're ready to be an uncle because in 7 more months Isabella will be born."

"U-u-uncle?"

Aggie grinned. "Yep, you heard Lulu. You're gonna be Isabella's uncle, I mean you're not gonna get rid of us that easy so you might as well have some use. Besides when I can't leave Isabella with Lu I'm-a need someone else to dump her on."

We laughed at Jonny's face. Jonny sighed and shook his head. "I need some guy friends."

I pinched his cheeks. "Oh you're just the cutest little thing." He blushed slapping my hand away.

"So what are you gonna do about all the work you missed?" I froze once Jonny said that. Then I glared at him for even bringing something like that up. "You just had to bring that up! Didn't you!" My face fell to the table, my hands fell limp by my side and I just laid there not thinking or saying anything. Someone pat me on the right shoulder so I knew it was Aggie. "Oh cheer up. You can always get Tom to help you, I mean you are his girlfriend."

My head shot up. "I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"You're not who's girlfriend, love?"

I groaned. "What are you doing here Tom?" I turned my upper half around to face him. He was standing with his hands behind his back and his usually group of flunkies around him.

He smirked. "I only wanted to check up on you, love. Can I not do that now?"

"No you can't, and some calling me, love."

"So have you come to a decision, love?" I just loved how he ignored me completely. Someone really needs to knock him off of his high horse, and I mean fast.

"Decision? What decision? Lu what's he talking about?"

My eyes widened. Quickly I stood up, grabbed Tom's hand and ran out of the Great Hall leaving everyone else to shocked to even move. Once we were out of the Great Hall I stopped running and made to let go of his hand, but Tom's grip on mine made that impossible. I glared at him, to which he returned not looking very happy at all. Apparently he didn't like being pulled out of the Great Hall like he was.

"Aggie doesn't know, and I haven't even told her yet."

"And that grants you reason to pull me out of the Great Hall like you did. I think not, love."

"I guess I'm sorry about that, and stop calling me that. I'm not your, love or anything close to the word."

Tom smirked and pulled me close to him by the hand he still had captive. His occupied hand was down by his side while his free hand wrapped around my waist keeping me in place. "Sorry, _love_, but you don't really get a say in the matter. If you hadn't noticed by now I do and get whatever I please."

"Believe me I have noticed."

"Now I don't have all day, what's your answer?"

I looked off to the side trying to think. Of course there was a part of me that didn't want to go with Tom at all, but then there was the part of me that was actually falling for Tom and wanted nothing more that to go with him. But I couldn't just blow Aggie off like that. Ever since our third year we always went to the first Hogsmead together no matter what, and I can't blow that off just for one boy. No matter how handsome he is. How am I supposed to tell Tom that though, like he said he gets whatever he wants so who's to say he won't blackmail me or threaten one of my friends to get me to come. I wouldn't put it beneath him...but...If I just go with him...Then Aggie will be alone. Well she always have her other Hufflepuff friends to go with...Still...

I groaned and without thinking leaned into Tom burying my face in his chest. _'What the hell am I supposed to do?.....Man I really do smell like Tom. Not that I mind-Wait what the hell?'_

"Well, love? I'm waiting."

"Fine," I mumbled into his chest, "But only if Aggie can come with us."

"Why would I allow that?"

"Because if you don't then I'll lock myself in my room and won't come out until after the trip. I swear it." I picked my head up and stared at Tom waiting for him to answer. Tom smirked, "Alright, I'll bite, but next time we're going alone. You know what they say; a third wheel is no fun, love."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Tom, just let me go so I can get back to my friends."

Surprisingly he did so without any smart come back, and as soon as he did I created space between us. Without another word we both walked back into the Great Hall but not ready for what we were about to see, st least not me. Those friends of Tom were, once again, picking on Jonny. Right now he was on the floor with what looks like a Jelly-leg jinx has been placed on him. Quickly I ran over, shouting the counter curse.

"What the hell do you losers think you're doing? I bet this was your idea wasn't it Malfoy?"

Malfoy sneered. "Actually it was. I thought it was bloody brilliant."

"Well I don't you sniveling little coward."

"Watch your mou-"

"Lay off Abraxus." Tom said walking over and stopping next to me. "We have work to do." Malfoy glared at me one last time before backing down, as did the rest behind him.

Tom flashed a smirk before leaving with his group.

"What was that all about?" Aggie asked once they were gone.

"Don't know but don't you think Malfoy and the others look a bit scared? I mean Tom can be a scary person but they look more...Well petrified then anything." I thought aloud, only to be poked in the side very harshly. "Not that! I meant the whole thing about you running off with Tom!"

My shoulders sagged. "Oh.." I helped Jonny sit down, "Well...You remember that day in the class and you had asked what was going on between Tom and I?" She nodded quickly eager to hear more. "When we were in the Room of Requirement before we left he asked me if I would go with him to the first Hogsmead trip, and I totally forgot about it until today. I didn't exactly know what I should do. If I should go with him, or with you-"

"With him of course!"

I was confused. "Wh-what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Lulu. Tom never invited anyone to go to Hogsmead with him. He's always either here or surrounded with those fools he calls friends. You'd be stupid not to say yes!" She said it like it was common knowledge. "So what did you say? You'd better not have said no!"

I cradled my chin in my hands, "Actually...I said yes...but.."

"But?" She pushed.

"But I made him agree to bring you along too."

"You are such an idiot!"

I blinked. "I thought you'd be happy?"

"How could I be happy as a third wheel! You know what they say, three's a crowd. Besides, how can you two do anything if I'm there? There's no way he'd go in for the kill." I blushed. "What the hell do you mean by that?" "It's obvious he likes you." I laughed. "I think you're losing it. Tom doesn't like anyone, he can't." Aggie sighed in what seemed like annoyance. "Denial is a terrible thing, Lulu. You two are always alone together, you both are always talking, and he's always around you. He has to like you to be that interested in you. Not only that but he told Abraxus to leave you alone, and he helped you when you were with your brother."

"You can think whatever you want but I think I would know if he liked me." _'Not'_ I added in my thoughts.

"Fine but I'm not coming with you two to Hogsmead, I can always tag along with some other friends." I turned to her alarmed. "There's no way you're leaving me alone with him! You're coming whether you want too or not!"

"But-"

"No buts! I'm not being trapped with that boy alone ever again!"

"But you'll be in a crowed pl-"

"Never again!!"

Jonny looked at us and groaned. "I really do need some guy friends..."

* * *

**I'm done with this one, now on to the next! **

**Please Review!!**

_Jelly-Leg Jinx-_ A jinx that renders its victim's legs temporarily useless, leaving them to wobble around helplessly until the effect wears off or the counter-jinx is performed.


	11. Hogsmead

**Chapter 11: Hogsmead**

Whispers circulated around the Hufflepuff common room at the strange sight on one of the chairs. Nothing like this has ever happened and it was not something that any Hufflepuff would do especially since it was someone not in their house. The subject of their whispers, me, sat leisurely on their long pink sofa that sat against the wall. An icy glare on my part silenced the whispers and effectively cleared out the room. Even the guys in here wouldn't meet my eyes. The Hufflepuffs truly were spineless cowards. They only thing they had going for them was loyalty. Walking down the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories was none other than Terrence McMillion, the ex-boyfriend of Agatha. He didn't make eye contact with me and seemed more focused on getting out of the common room as hastily as possible. A sly smirk crossed my face as I whipped out my wand and casted a spell under my breath. Satisfied with my work I put my wand back inside of my robes. Why don't he try sitting down now with all of the boils on his ass, and they won't leave for a week no matter what he does.

Rapid footsteps to my right pulled the smirk from my face. Rightly so because Aggie came down with a bright smile on her glowing face showing her perfect teeth. I never really believed it until now but pregnant women do gain a certain glow to their skin. And with Aggie's natural appeal the glow made her look all the more surreal. Before I could stop my cheeks turned rosy.

"I do hope that the object of your fancy has not changed." She teased once she caught sight of my face.

Quickly my blush faded as a look of sheepishness replaced it. "I can't help it Aggie, I could've sworn an angle has just graced me with their appearance."

This time Aggie blushed, "Quiet with all of that, and just tell me how I look."

I smiled giving Aggie the look over she so desperately wanted. Today, if you didn't know was the first trip to Hogsmead and despite the many pleas of Aggie to tell Tom that she will not be coming with us, I told her that whether she liked it or not she was coming. So today she wore a loose long sleeved vertically stripped shirt. On the shirt were glittering words that said, 'Too cute to be real'. Her black skinny jeans hugged tightly to her sides making my inwardly wince. How on earth could people even walk in those things, I'm getting chaffed just looking at them. Her golden hair wasn't in their usual curls but instead strait with two braids that started at the front of her head and going around and meeting in the back. Almost like a crown. No doubt she used some spell to get her hair strait since it was something nearly impossible for her to do. The make-up on her face was light, not that she needed any, and the only thing prominent was the pale pink lip gloss on her thin lips.

"Well? I'm waiting." She said with hands on her hips.

"You're as beautiful and alluring as always. If I were a man or gay I'd certainly be head over heals." I said with a polite smile. Those still in the common room gave me weird looks at my comment but neither Aggie nor I paid them any mind. We don't know why but sometimes we flirt with each other. Weird I know but we do.

Aggie grinned widely, "Just what I was looking for. Now it's your turn!" She made no attempt at hiding her excitement at being able to dress me up again. After the last time I hadn't allowed her to touch my wardrobe but for this she insisted that I let her. Not only that but since I made her come along she said this was the least I could do...Damn her and her astonishing knack for making people jealous.

I groaned. "Come on Aggie," She grabbed my hand pulling me from my seat, interjecting with, "Oh, no LuLu you promised!"

"But-" A glare from her effectively shut me up as I let her proceed with dragging me up the stairs. When he got to her dorm I glared at her three roommates. "Out now." They quickly scrambled with their stuff and ran out the room.

"What?" I inquired at Aggie's disappointed look.

"Must you do that? I mean you scared practically everyone out of the lounging room."

I shrugged landing on Aggie's bed. "Striking fear into the hearts are all that we Slytherins are good at. Besides I wanted to be _alone_ with you." My voice became sultry and seductive when I said 'alone', which warranted a roll of Aggie's blue eyes.

"Whatever you say. And get your shoes out of my bed." With a pout I swung my legs off of her bed, now only half laying on it." Quickly changing her frown into a smile she came over and kneeled by her chest of many clothes. She kept so many things in that chest that she could have her own store. No doubt an _Extension Charm_ was placed on the chest otherwise there was no other way it would hold all of her things.

"Ever since you told me about the date-"

"It's not a date-"

"With Tom I had the perfect outfit picked out for you." I shook my head having the faintest suspicion she hadn't heard a word I just said. "You're going to look lovely in it. A real head turner you'll be today. You'll be the second hottest thing out today."

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm guessing you'll be the first."

"Got that right." A sound of discovery sounded from the foot of the bed and a red shirt was thrown in my face. Picking it off of my face I sat up holding it out at arm's length observing it. I turned to my grinning friend astonished at her choice. Unlike her shirt mine was short sleeved and the v-neck was cut low, and I was sure it would show my cleavage. I could tell it would be tight as well.

"By the lord, I refuse to wear this! Especially not for someone like that snake Tom!"

Aggie glared, "You promised!"

"I swear I'll wear anything else but not this! Or anything else similar to this!" Appalled I tossed it back to Aggie who sighed dejectedly. Soon another shirt was handed to me. This one was also short sleeved but a dark blue and with a higher v-neck cut than the last. By the look of it, it was also another form fitting shirt. After looking at it for quite a while I sighed, then stood up while taking off my robe and buttoned up shirt. I slipped it on, and I was right, it was a form fitting shirt and to my dislike it stopped right before any cleavage was shown. Begrudgingly I convinced myself that this was better than the last. A pair of blue jeans was tossed at me which I quickly placed on.

"Can I at least get a jacket?" I asked with my arms crossed. Because it was late in the year, just about November, it was getting pretty chilly outside. Not so much as you will need a jacket at all times, but enough to have one just in case.

"Sorry, but no can do." She giggled. Next sat me in front of a dresser mirror and pulled out her wand from behind me. A thoughtful look crossed her face as she considered what hair style would be best for me. "Maybe you should go curly." She tapped the top of my head and instantly my once straight hair bounced with elegant curls. I shook my head.

"Too formal. Try something else Aggie."

"I agree...Oh! I know!" This time my hair became wavy.

"I don't like this one either Aggie."

She pouted. "Oh you're no fun." She tried even more ridiculous hair styles before I stood up having enough. "Aggie I really appreciate all that you're trying to do, but my hair is fine like it is." My response was a cross of her arms. I cursed in my head before coming up with an excuse she'll surly take. "Besides when he asked me to come Tom said to leave it down because he likes it that way."

Just as I thought her reproachful look became a full blown smile. "Well why didn't you say so!" Before I could object Aggie applied some light blush and a little mascara. She gave me the same lip gloss she wore for my lips.

"I bet he'll have a hard time keeping his hands off of you." Aggie joked admiring her work.

"Can we just go? I'd imagine they've already begun loading the wagons to Hogsmead."

"Oh dear! You're probably right! Curse you for making us late!" Aggie all but yelled at me before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the common room and down the halls, until we came to the open doors of Hogwarts. Just outside you could see all of the third years and up waiting for the carriages that would be our transport to Hogsmead. A sigh left both of our lips.

Aggie because we hadn't missed.

Me because I was hoping we had.

"There's Casey! Is it ok if I meet you at Hogsmead? I kind of promised her I'd ride with her." I frowned but nodded anyway. Aggie smiled apologetically before running off to her friend.

_" Luvia..."_

My brow furrowed in confusion at the voice I caught on the wind. I walked outside quickly becoming immersed in the crowd of students waiting to be taken to Hogsmead. Still following the voice that was calling my name I found myself on the outer parts of the crowd now. The voice was getting louder the farther I became from the group. I looked around, jumping when something wrapped around my ankle and was making its way up my leg.

_"Sssilver where have you been?"_

Silver snaked his way up until he was loosely hanging around my neck with his head lying on my left shoulder.

_" I've been...Around...Lissstening...Watching..."_

_"Whatsss that sssupposssed to mean?"_

_"Nothing."_

"You should be more careful, love. You wouldn't want anyone to hear your little secret." I rolled my eyes and turned facing a smirking Tom. He made no move to hide the look over he gave. While he was doing that I also gave him a quick look over. He wore a simple dark green shirt with a black jacket thrown over it. His pants were a plain black, and despite the simplicity of his clothing style he made it look very good.

"You clean up nice, love."

"Thanks, I guess." I said with a shrug.

"I believe that they've started loading the carriages. Who should get going."

Tom and I made our way to an empty one, that is after Tom used his Slytherin charm making some Ravenclaws leave the carriage, and regardless of my attempts sitting across from Tom he would always find his way back beside me. Silver have a hissing noise and I had the distinct impression he was laughing at me. Groaning in defeat I settled at my spot by the window looking out at the scenery. "Tom." I asked after a while, "Why did you ask me to come with you?"

Tom's arm snaked around behind me resting on the seat while he distractingly twirled my hair between his fingers.

"Nothing that you should worry yourself over, love. At least not yet."

I crossed my legs wondering what he could possibly mean by that. Since I've woken up and left Tom's room I've been trying to figure what significance the girl's bathroom sink could be to Tom. No matter how much I try to think though it's like something keeps cutting of my thoughts and it just seems like every time I'm close to remembering something important I draw a blank. It's like something doesn't want me to know the connection with all my dreams. I sighed inwardly when a headache started to form. Instead of continuing my thoughts I turned my attention to Tom, who by the looks of it was immersed within his own thoughts.

No doubt feeling my eyes on him he looked down at me. "Yes?"

I blushed not realizing he caught me staring. "Nothing...I was just wondering what you were thinking about."

A teasing smile graced his lips, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"So where is that friend of yours, love?"

"Wha?...Oh she's gonna meet us there."

The carriage came to a smooth stop. Opening the door I was the first one out and at once looked around for Aggie or one of her other friends. When we were getting in the carriages I saw get in the one in front of mine so she'd have gotten out before me. I was aware of Tom standing behind me but I was really hoping that Aggie hadn't pulled a fast one. After minutes of standing there I knew that she had this planned from the beginning. "I'm going to murder her." I growled under my breath.

"Do you plan on spending the entire evening standing here?" I glared at Tom.

"I just might." Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes and grabbed my arm pulling me towards Hogsmead. I snatched my arm away, "I can walk on my own." Although I was stuck with Tom for the whole trip I couldn't help but smile at all of the different shops and people walking around. Not everyone where were students, some were ranging from young to old witches. Some were so short they only reached to my knee, and others so tall it made me wonder how they fit through the door.

"If you are quite finished I have some things to do."

At hearing this I whirled around to Tom. "And why is it we have to do what you want? Where the hell do you get off te-" My sentence was effectively cut off when Tom placed a finger to my parted lips.

"Don't you ever shut up?"

I glared about to protest but a pointed look from him told me he wasn't finished, "One store. Then I'm all yours, love."

He lowered his finger smirking at the blush that stained my face. I couldn't help it. He said he'll be all mine, and even though I knew he didn't mean it in that sense, it was the first thought that came to me. Quickly coming out of my stupor and crossed my arms. "Fine, let's hurry up then." He led me to Dervish and Banges. This wasn't one of the stores most would visit on a Hogsmead trip so of course I was curious as to what Tom would want in there. However, I knew that I wouldn't be receiving any answers from Tom.

"Wait out here." I heard him say before vanishing into the store.

Not at all in the mood for any more protesting I simply leaned against the side of the building while gaining weird stares from some people walking by. Just as I was about to reply to them I remembered the Silver was still perched on my shoulder, and from his silence I'm guessing he's asleep. Silver says he's been around, listening and watching but I wonder just what those things were. He's probably found out a lot of things since no one would expect a snake to be listening, or even looking for a snake. Not only that but I was sure he would've taken that opportunity to leave, seeing as he most likely hates my guts. Why? I have no friggin clue why. But apparently he likes me more than I realize because he was the one to call me, and now he's sleeping around my neck. It kind of looks like a necklace...

"So where are we going?"

I looked to my left and saw Tom standing there. We weren't at Dervish and Banges any more in fact we were some buildings away from it. I created some distance between us and used my thumb and fore finger to remove his hand from my waist. "I promised Jonny that I'd bring him back something. So first HoneyDuke's Sweetshop." Tom grunted in distaste which caused me to look at him in question. "You don't like that place?"

"I find most places here to be a waste of time."

"Is that why you never come?" I shook my head, "How could you not like HoneyDukes? It's one of the best places here."

At Tom's lack of answer I rolled my eyes. "Well then you have to see it. It's marvelous," I said making my way over towards the entrance to the shop. Once inside happy chatter from the occupants reached my ears, and deliciously smelling aromas wafted throughout the building. A smile hit my face and I turned to a frowning Tom. "Oh come on. Even you can't tell me you never partake in sweets. Everyone loves them." I spun now facing the same way as Tom and began grabbing three of everything off of the shelves once again ignoring every look I received due to the sleeping snake around my neck. Not once did I stop too look at the prices since it really didn't matter to me because of my father's position in the Ministry. For my family money has never been an issue, and even if my father gets fired or dies we'd still have enough for ten generations....Ok that's stretching it a bit but it's still a lot.

Only after filling my arms to their absolute capacity did I walk over to the counter. I ended up leaving that store with two bags of sugar.

"Now my life is complete." I sighed happily nearly forgetting the Slytherin that exited the store after me.

"I told you that place was the best."

My smile faltered at the glare Tom was giving me. I shrunk back slightly in confusion. "Something wrong? If you wanted something you could've just asked." He didn't answer and walked off leaving me standing there in bewilderment. "Tom?" I whispered and ran to catch up to him, then walked silently behind him.

I wonder what could've happened in so short a time to make him angry with me. I didn't do anything; at least I don't think I did, except buy some things at the store. But how could that possibly get anyone mad? It made no since, so what is causing his mood now? I thought long and hard at that but no matter what I came up with it was stupid because Tom wouldn't care about that. Maybe he was mad at how much money I spent, although it's not something he should be worried about. Especially seeing as it was my money and not his I was spending....Of course! How could I be so stupid? Mentally I smacked myself at my stupidity. Everyone noticed how he would always have hand-me-down books and robes in class. It was no secret that he wasn't the richest person at school, so maybe his parents didn't have enough money to always pass around like the rest of us. So he's probably peeved at how loosely I handled my money.

_'Way to go Einstein.'_

Silently I followed Tom into the Three Broomsticks, the more popular pup in Hogsmead. There was another called The Hogshead, but not many people ventured in there, and those that did were usually shady characters that no one wanted to know. An unoccupied table at the very back became ours and Tom made the run for two Butterbears. I sat down glaring at the curious stares I was getting and they quickly looked away returning to their conversation with their peers. A heavy clanking noise made me look up at the mug of liquid sitting in front of me. I bit back my tongue at asking if he could afford this, but I knew that it could possibly make him even angrier.

"This is the only place I find endurable."

"Oh..." I sipped on my drink keeping my eyes down.

"You've gone quiet, love."

I blushed looking up at his smirking face, "But I thought you were..."

"Yes?"

I shook my head saying, "Nothing." Then pushing my drink to my mouth in order not to say anything else. As I kept drinking I noticed something different about my drink. It had much stronger taste that a Butterbear and a bitter but strangely sweet aftertaste. It was good but not something that I've ever drunk before. I must've been really out of it because it was just now that I noticed the drink was red, and not the yellowish-gold looking color. I turned to Tom who had the same drink. "What is this?"

"Red Currant Rum."

No wonder I haven't had this before you have to be at least 17 to get this one. "How did you get this? There's no way they would take you for 17."

"That's a secret, love."

"Well I'm not drinking this." I frowned pushing it away.

"You don't have too if you don't want."

I eyed him, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said," He said smiling.

"Yeah right! It's not that simple with you." I glared when he laughed mocking me. "You know what! I am going to drink it! And I'm going to drink more than you."

"Whatever you say, love."

I growled under my breath before taking the mug and downing it in a few gulps.

Three drinks later Tom asked if I was ready to leave, seeing as I was practically passed out on the table, which I had answered a yes too. However when I went to stand up I swayed slightly feeling oddly light and very...I guess giddy. "Why is the room spinning?" I mumbled grabbing my stuff and walked slowly to the door not noticing Tom chuckling in amusement. The only thing left at the table were two empty mugs...

When outside I hiccupped, then covered my mouth giggling. "Where too?" I giggled again before falling face first into the ground. An angry hissing noise came from Silver before the light pressure around my neck vanished. "Why is the sky on the ground?" Tom grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet, then wrapped a strong arm around my waist pulling me to him at the sight of my continuous swaying, and stumbling over my feet. "I don't under-hiccup-Understand I only had a sip." I slurred leaning my entire weight on Tom leaving him to carry both him and I.

"You had more than a sip, love."

I gave a drunken man's smile, "You know-hiccup-th-there's this g-guy name-hiccup-Tom that calls me that-hic" I sighed happily hiccuping with every pause, "He's p-perfect..."

"H-hey-hiccup-You wanna-hiccup-wanna know a secret?" I giggled out whispering it not to softly. Tom shook his head amused at the fact that I couldn't hold my liquor very well. He hadn't expected this to happen but he had to admit this was very enjoyable. I threw my arm around his neck pulling myself up to his ear. "You k-know that Tom-hiccup-G-guy-hiccup-I l-like him."

"Really now?"

"Shh!" I put my finger to his mouth, "D-don't tell Tom." I giggled looking at Tom with cloudy eyes.

Soon Tom and I were in back in one of the carriages to take us back to Hogwarts, but as soon as I sat down my head rolled onto the window and my eyes closed falling into a much needed rest.

* * *

**Hmm...I don't like this one that much...**

**The vision that I had for this one didn't come into play at all here and once they got too Hogsmead..I don't know...Too me it fell apart. I hope that you had more fin reading it than I did writing it...but I'm going to try to make the next one better.**

**Also do you think I'm taking too long to get to the plot? I plan on having two more years after this one, and this one is just setting their relationship and of course the chamber of secret incident...But yeah...**

**Anyway please review.**


	12. Unlikely Hero

**Chapter 12: Unlikely Hero**

"Ugh! I cant believe that little whore! How dare she fawn over him like some drunken idiot! Who does she think she is?" A loud, busty Slytherin shrieked while pacing in front of the large fireplace, that burned with a royal green colored flame, in the empty common room save for one other female Slytherin. "And he actually let her do that! Like...Like!...Like he was enjoying himself!" The angry female voice rose another octave with her last sentence. "That should be me! Don't you agree Mills?"

The shrieking Slythering, who we now know to be Sammantha Crabbe, stopped pacing and abruptly whirrled to her friend waiting for an answer. Millery only nodded.

"Thank you! I mean what does she have that I don't!" Sammantha threw her arms in the air, and then counted off on her left hand with her right hand resting on her hips. "I'm prettier, smarter and a much better witch then she'll ever hope to be!"

"Well..." Millery started her quiet voice penetrating the silent room. "What are you going to do about it? If you had to ask me i'd say Tom is really into her." Miller shrunk into the dark green sofa at Sammantha's glare.

"No one asked you Mills. If you don't have anything helpful to say then just keep quiet." Sammantha smirked, "Besides I already have a plan in mind. Once we get finished with her nobody will want her." She chuckled to herself. "Well it's not like anyone likes her now. I'll teach Luvia not to mess with me and especially not my Tom." Just then the Common Room door opened up and two male Slytherins entered. After a quick scan of the room they spotted the two ladies and walked over a look of anticipation on their faces.

"So, what was this plan you told us about."

**~Great Hall~**

"Luvia!"

Said girl winced at the horrible loud voice that belonged to her best friend. My head was laying on the Hufflepuff table and my arms hanging down by my side. It was the day after the Hogsmead trip, so it was a Sunday. Unfortunately, I couldn't enjoy the last day before school started on Monday because of my hangover. Which, by the way, was not being helped by Agatha.

"What do you want Aggie?" My muffled voice was barely heard over the noisy chatter of the others in the room.

Apparently my question wasn't liked by the pregnant Hufflepuff. She drummed her fingers against the table, each finger sounding like thunder to my ears. I flinched with each repetition before sighing in both pain and annoyance. It was clear that until I answered any and all questions she had for me, I would not get any peace from her.

"Fine...I'll tell you what happened after you abandoned me at Hogsmead."

"Hey! I did you a favor! Don't pretend you didn't enjoy being alone with Tom!"

I pretended not to hear that, but it wasn't that hard seeing as my growing migraine was making something as simple as hearing such a difficult task. I turned my head so that I was facing Aggie, and my cheek was now laying on the table. "Look...I'll tell you but you have to first lower your voice...I can't take all of your noise...I don't even know how you convinced me to come out of my room..."

Agatha made the motion of sealing her lips, and throwing away the key. I sighed. "To make a long story short after we got there we walked around for a bit before going to the Three Broomsticks...After a couple of drinks we left...It's a bit blurry after that...But I do remember getting back to the carriage before falling asleep."

"And how exactly do you get anything stronger than a ButterBear? All of the other drinks you have to be at least 17." I shrugged having already asked myself that question when Tom brought over the two drinks.

"I don't know...Tom is the one who got them...Not me..."

"Why on earth would you drink it if you knew what it was?" Agatha was now laughing at me because of my stupid choice, at which I only groaned and turned my head away from her. I don't even know why I did something as stupid as that. I couldn't hold my liquor even if my life depended on it, and when I was reaching for that Red Current Rum I knew that. I sighed in agony. If I had at least known that I was going to drink I would have brewed a potion to help with headaches and hangovers. Now, if I wanted to get one I would either have to go to professor Slughorn, Madame Bathilda or Tom. There was no way I was going to ask Tom for help so that was a given 'no'. If I went to ask Professor Slughorn, he might be so disappointed in her and kick her out of the Slug Club, and she did not want that.

By the way, Tom also being in the Slug club has nothing to do with my decision to nbot be kicked out. Lastly, seeing Bathilda was a definate bad idea. If I went up there I would get the scolding of a life time, and I definantly don't want that. "I guess I will guess I will just have to suffer..." My voice came out in a whine.

"Hey! It's Jonny!"

I suddenly sat straight up my hands flying to my ears. "Aggie...Please..." I begged as my best friend only laughed in delight giving me the impression that she yelled loudly on purpose.

"But look! Jhonny coming!"

Once again she was unnecessarily loud seeing as Jonny was already at the table looking between Agatha and me with a confused look on his face. I glared as much as I could before dropping my head back down onto the table. Only to have to sit back up when Jonny tapped me on the shoulder. "Lu-Lu, here I have something for you."

Thankfully he wasn't yelling like Agatha and was actually talking like someone who took pity on my condition. Jonny held something out to me. It was a small purple vile with some type of liquid in it. As I stared at it a small flicker of hope swam through me. "Is that what I think it is?" Jonny smiled, handing it over to me.

"Yeah, after hearing what had happened I figured Tinker would be able to make something to help you." If I didn't have a headache I probably would've smacked myself for not thinking about Tinker. Of course it was completely by chance that Tinker had something like that just laying around but it would have been a good place to check. "Why did she have it?" I asked popping off the top and downing the liquid quickly. The effects were fast acting as I could already feel it working. A warm tingling sensation crawled down my throat, then up my spine and finally settled in my head gently ebbing the migraine away.

"Thank you so much Jonny." I smiled throwing my arms around his small frame and hugged him. "From here on out you are my best friend!"

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend!" I looked at Agatha with a shrug.

"Maybe you should've thought of that when you were being unnecessarily loud." I turned back facing Jonny ignoring the look on Agatha's face. "This stuff works quick. Why would Tinker have something like this just laying around?"

"Well," Jonny started, "She said that Professor Slughorn would sometimes need it, and because the dungeons are so close to the kitchen Tinker would hold some extras just in case he ran out of some in his personal chambers."

Well that was certainly an intresting little fact. It seems that the Professor is a drinker, and from the strength of this potion, a very heavy drinker. Guess even the teachers can have some pretty bad days every once and a while. "I think i'm going to head back to the Common Room. I'm still pretty tired and not that my headache is gone getting back to sleep shouldn't be a problem." After standing I faced Jonny, "Thanks again for the potion. I'll talk to you guys later."

With a quick wave I left the Great Hall walking down many hallways, and twice as many people. I didn't run into Tom at all on my way back, which I found I was somewhat disappointed, and soon I was in the dungeons of Hogwarts. The place where the Common Rooms were located. However, well before I got there I heard whispers coming closer and closer. From around the corner four figures emerged, two girls and two boys, and instantly the whisperings ceased. They didn't say anything to me but the evil smirks told me all that I needed to know. Those four were up to something and I was positive whatever it was I wasn't going to like it. Unfortunately, the main importance in my mind at the moment wasn't them. It was the warm, soft bed that awaited me in my shared room.

**~With Sammantha~**

"-And we can do whatever we want to her and we won't get caught?" The platinum blond male asked Sammantha once the four of them were out of ear shot of Luvia. They had just past her not even 10 minutes ago.

"Yes. Do it tonight when everyone is in the Great Hall for dinner. All you have to do is use one of them empty classrooms. I'll make sure to patrol this wing of the school." She smirked, "I knew sucking up and becoming prefect would work out to my advantage someday. It almost makes sharing a bathroom with a mudblood Hufflepuff worth it."

Sammantha turned to face the two males with her. "I'm only saying this once. I want you to destroy her spirit. Crush her will, and make her understand who is in charge. And the best part-"

"-If she tells no one will believe her." The platinum blond boy finished Sammantha's sentence both wearing cruel sinister smirks.

"It's time for a little pay back."

**~Great Hall~**

"Lu-Lu you gotta try the chicken! It's the best!"

I looked up from my plate seeing the happy first year chomping down on a piece of fried chicken. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm over a couple of pieces of chicken. It was nice change, having someone to talk and converse with during dinner. Up until now I had been alone and only on holidays when Agatha decided to stay at Hogwarts, did I ever have someone who was nice to her. So it was nice not being alone. I let my eyes travel down the table until a certain male Slytherin entered my sights. Tom looked rather bored sitting there with his pack, makes them sound like a bunch of animals, of friends idly picking at his food. I knew he was thinking about something important because of the intense look of concentration on his face. His eyebrows were knitted together and a frown was etched out on his perfect features. It was strange because it almost seemed as if he was puzzled by something. What I wouldn't give just to know what could possibly have Tom confused.

A horizon of red blemished the bridge of my nose as I was caught by the object of my fancy. A cocky smirk instantly replaced the frown on his kissable lips, and his brow rose in a silent question.

I was embarrassed at being caught but to cover it up I scowled, sharply turning my head back to a confused first year. "Um...Lu, is something wrong?"

"Wha? O-oh, no of course not. Let's just continue eating. I think I'll try the soup." A speedy and rushed reply flew from my lips as I reached out for the bowl of hot tomato soup. Blissfully unaware of the glaring pair of eyes that witnessed the silent exchange. The eye's belonged to Sammantha, and as she watched me reach for the soup she knew now would be the most perfect time as any. Underneath the table she whipped out her want and whispered a spell under her breath. The bowl of soup abruptly spilled over covering my lap with a creamy red substance.

"SHIT! THAT'S HOT!" I shrieked jumped up from my seat momentarily forgetting where I was. Unfortunately, I realized this too late so now I was looking like a complete idiot with a large tomato soup stain on my clothes. "S-sorry.." I chuckled out nervously second before I ran out of the Great Hall to escape the hundred of eyes staring at me. As soon as I left boisterous laughter filled the dining room causing my face to burn from embarrassment.

"Stupid Soup...Falling on my like that...What the hell was it's problem?..." I ranted on and one thinking about the evil tomato soup that made me make a fool of myself in front of the entire wizarding school. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts the two sneaky figures that tailed me went unnoticed. Only when a sharp pain casscaded onto my neck did I realize, in that split second before darkness took over, that I wasn't alone.

**~TIME SKIP~**

The first thing I had noticed was the dull ache at the base of my neck. The second was the uncomfortable position I was in. My hands were behind my back and I couldn't move them causing me to assume that they were bounded. "Wha...?"

"Oh look, it seems that she's finally awake."

My eyes shot open at the unpleasently, familiar voice that sounded from behind me. Craning my neck I was awarded with an unfortunate answer. It was Abraxus Malfoy wearing a dark smirk and his arms folded. Mirroring his smirk was the built 6th year Antonin. Both were idily lounging on the wall, which I now realized was one of the many classrooms in the school. "What do you two idiots want?" The insult was probably a bad move on my part considering my situation, but calling those guys idiots was like second nature to me. Unfortunately, I might have played the wrong card saying that.

"Hn, I would be careful who you call idiots Luvia." Malfoy sneered closing the distance between us with four long strides. He squated in front of me that smirk never leaving his face. "Get the hell away from me Malfoy. And while you're at it un tie me!"

Malfoy chuckled caressing my cheak. To which I sharply turned away from. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave? The fun is only just begining." The dark chuckle Antonin presented didn't do anything but rattle my nerves. For the moment my tough guy front was still up but in the next few minutes the fear that was slowly increasing, would come to the front lines.

"H-hey! You big brute! Let go of me!" I shrieked feeling Antonin's large hand clamp around my forearms, and lifting me into a sitting position. "I sware if you guys don't let me go! I'll scream as loud as I can!"

"Go a head. No one will hear you, we put a silencing charm on the room." Antonin smirked, but surprisingly I only returned it. "That only makes it worse for you." They were confused until I took a deep breath and screamed loud and hard. My voice isn't very high pitched like some of the other girls, but I was told that when I screamed my voice shot up a whole octave. Antonin instantly let me go as his hands flew to his ears. Malfoy doing the same.

"You bitch! Shut up!" Malfoy yelled gritting his teeth. "Antonin do something!"

The large Slytherin racked his brain for a solution. He quickly whipped out his wand and pointed at me. It suddenly went extremely quite in the room, but I was still screaming. Noticing I wasn't making any noise I stopped screaming in confusion. "What the hell!" I yelled...Or at least I ment to. I still didn't make a sound.

"Damn girl...You scream like a banshee." Malfoy complained moving his finger around in his ear trying to stop the ringing noise. "Nice thinking Antonin. We should've done that in the first place." Realization hit me like a two ton brick. He placed a silencing charm on me and I couldn't reach my wand to reverse it. In anger I began mouthing every curse word in the book. They two males only laughed in amusement.

"You know. When nothing is coming out of your mouth you actually look kind of cute." Antonin teased, Malfoy laughing harder now.

All of a sudden Malfoy stopped laughing as he caught something that I mouthed. "Tom? Hn, who do you think wanted us to do this? Face it Luvia he doesn't care about you or need you anymore. He's finished with you and this is his little goodbye preasent." The shock on my face was clear. How, and why would Tom what something like this to happen to her? Just yesterday they had an almost good time at Hogsmead...But he had countered my statement without hesitation...I wanted to believe that Tom wouldn't let something like this happen to me but...Who am I to say otherwise.

On multiple occasions Tom has proven himself to be very cruel, heartless, and even meticulous when it came down to it. Nothing would get in the way to obtain his goal. _'Am I now in his way?...Is that why he's trying to get rid of me?...'_

I was in too much of a downward spiral that noticing Antonin grab my upper arms, to keep me still, was the last thing on my mind. Only when Malfoy settled hisself between my legs did I snap out of it. In anger I brought my leg up, and in a strange manover, I was able to kick him in the head and off of me.

"Damn it! Why is it always me who get's hit!"

Anotnin only laughed at Malf'oy. "That's what you get. I'm glad I chose to hold her down first, less of a risk."

This time Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it to me. I froze eyeing the wooden object, afraid at what he was about to do to me. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Against my wishes my body went stiff and now I couldn't move not a muscle. My body was motionless in Antonin's arms.

_'Please...Someone...Help me...Aggei...Jonny...'_

One other name surfaced to my head but I never thought I would ever call on him for help. Not after what he did to me all those years ago...But...Even now, after all these years I had never gave up that small flicker of hope that one day everything would return to normal. I knew that now any hope of anyone coming was wasted but still that one name passed through my head.

_'...Atticus...'_

**~Atticus' POV~**

_"...Atticus..."_

In the darkness of the boy's Grrffindor dorms, a young boy shot forward sweat casscading down his brow and a heavy pant left his parted lips. A hand found his face in the darkness, as he wipped the sweat from his face. His emerald green eyes wondered over the clock by his bed. It had only been two hourse since dinner at the Great Hall. Sighing he laid back down his forearm covering his now closed eyes. It was apparent that after 30 minutes of listening to the snores of his peers sleep, at the moment, would continue to elude him.

(A/N: I will no go into first person.)

Begrudgingly, I swung my legs off the bed allowing them to touch the floor, and stretched throwing my arms over my head. I stood up and walked out of the room and to the 'Lion's Den', as we Gryffindors like to call it, and sat down on the sofa. As soon as I did the fire place roared to life, a warm orange flame glowing in the dark room. Instantly a warmth crawled through my body even though I wasn't wearing a shirt. Small cinders came from the tip of the flames before seemingly vanishing in the air.

I had one of those dreams again. The one of so many years ago what I made one of the worst mistakes I could've ever made. Why did I do something like that? It was terrible, heartless, and that look on her face...Even now it tugs at my heart and a deep feeling of anger swells inside of me. Not at the young girls face that appeared behind my closed eyelids, but at myself for being weak and allowing peer pressure to get to me. There was one thing that I couldn't stand above anything else. One thing that could make my will crumble into nothing but pitiful rubble...And that was seeing a woman cry.

And the most important woman in my life, hopefully for now, cried four years ago all because of him. "I was so stupid...Oh could you ever forgive me?..."

I opened my eyes halfway, staring into the flames as it danced about in the fireplace. Soon I wasn't staring into a flame but instead a picture-no, a memory...A dream...A nightmare.

_It was a young child standing next to an older man and another child who looked about the same age. A girl and a boy, standing on either side of this man and each holding on of his hands. In the childrens free hand was the handle bar to the cart that held all of their luggage. A loud whistle surrounded the area causing an excited shriek from all of the younger kids there, obvious that it was their first time. _

_Where?_

_Well to Hogwarts of course._

_The older man turned to his left and adressed the child with green eyes, much like his self, moving his mouth but no sound emerged. The child nodded happily unaware of the sad look from the other kid, as they were being ignored completely by the man. The green-eyed child recieved apat on the head, before the man left not sparing a word to the downcasted blue-eyed child. Green eyes, met blue and a smile found their way to the kids faces as their hands intertwined with eachother._

My eyes squinted as the flames appeared to swirl together distorting the picture before settling into another image.

_The same two kids were walking down the halls of what looked like a train. They passed many compartments, each one filled with either the same aged kids or that of the older ones. Soon they came across an empty one and instantly went inside claiming it as their own. Both sat on the opposite seat both by the window so they could look outside._

_"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!" The Blue-eye'd child exclaimed a bright smile on their young face. The sound had been turned back up, and it was obvious from the voice this was a young girl. "What do you think it's like?"_

_The green-eye'd child shrugged. "Who knows...Maybe it'll be like the stories. Weird teachers, even weirder students, talking pictures, moving staircases, giant lake monste-"_

_"Ok! Ok! Geeze Atti, you sure do know how to kill someones excitement." The girl pouted causing the young boy to chuckle in responce. "Well you did ask me a question. All I did was provide an answer."_

_The girl smiled before looking out the window once again. However, this time a solum look was on her face. "What are...We going to do if we get into different houses? I mean...We won't be together anymore..."_

_The boy looked at the girl, who bore an uncanny resemblence to him, with a shocked look. He honestly hadn't thought of the fact that they might be put in different houses. "Well," He began, "We are twins...So it's only logical that we get put into the same house. I mean it's the law of twin...minship...?" He ended the statement although it sounded like a question. They both started laughing tears forming in both their eyes._

_"That made no sense."_

_"Who the hell cares! Listen even if by some chance we don't get put into the same house we'll always be together. No matter what house it is nothing will change." He smiled confidently, "And that I can promise you."_

_The girl observed the young boy sitting across from her before a wide smile greated him. "Ok! It's a promise." Suddenly both heads turned in surprise when the compartment door opened once again..._

Once again the flames flickered, breaking my concentraiting before settling into a calm rthym once again showing another memory.

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The old worn out hat was removed from the green-eye'd boy's head as he scanned through the group of first years and spotting the girl from earlier. She was smiling back as another girl with blond hair whispered to her. Whatever she said cause them both to giggle. The boy waved before going over to sit in the space the cheering Gryffindor's provided._

_Next the blond headed girl, who whispered to blue-eye'd female, walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It was a few seconds before the mouth-Yes mouth!-On the brim of the hat opened once more, shouting,_

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

_The table to the far left, from the blond haired girl's perspective, exploded in an applause. With a happy smile she ran pass the Gryffindor table and towards her fellow Hufflepuffs. _

Now, it was time for the part I hated the most.

_That girl, the beautiful blue-eyed child, walked up to the stool as her name was called. Anticipation filled both her and the boy as they both hoped for the hat to scream out 'Gryffindor!'. Unfortunately, that dream was crushed the moment she sat down. The hat was only centimeters from her scalp before it yelled._

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

_Once again blue and green eyes met...But this time there was no excitement in their eyes. No happiness. Only shocked at the realization that for the next 7 years they wouldn't be in the same house._

I shut my eyes forcefully willing the scene to go away. I wanted nothing more than the flames to stop it's torture. Suddenly, that fire no longer warmed me, and instead brought about a cold shiver that continously ran up my spine. Slowly, almost frighteningly, I opened my eyes only to see that the fire wasn't done with me yet.

_"Hey! Atti! Wait up! What classed do you have! We can walk there together!" The girl yelled running and weaving through the crowed of students in her haste to catch up with the boy. He was walking with about three other people who looked to also be first years, and maybe one or two second years but the girl couldn't tell._

_"What do you want?" The boy asked coldly. However, the happy girl hadn't caught his chilling tone._

_"I was wondering if we could walk to class together. It's been a while and we hav-"_

_"Who the hell are you? There's no way I would even associate myself with Slimy Slytherin." The smile that seemed to be plastered on the girls face instantly fell. The other Gryffindors chuckling at the show. "Atti?...Wh-what are you talking about?"_

_The boy glared and turned away from the girl. "I don't ever want to see you in my face again." With that last cold statement he, and his fellow Gryffindors, left the tear ridden girl._

_"A-atti!...W-wait! Atti!" She screamed ignoring the weird looks she recieved from the other students. "You promised! You promised Atti! Come back!" Her plea fell on deaf ears as soon he was lost among the crowed. _

_"You promised!"_

I shot forward and onto my feet. "That is enough!" My voice bellowed through out the empty room an angry look on my face. I glared at the flames as the danced, and somehow it seemed to me like they were mocking me. "What? Is that all? Are you finished now!" I shouted to the unresponsive flames.

"Are you done reminding me of the greatest wrong in my life!"

I was breathing heavily by now, angry...Disappointed...Guilty...And a slight bit of stupidity as the fact I was yelling at a flame. Sighing I collasped back onto the chair, dropping my head until my chin touched my chest, and closed my eyes. "Oh...Luvia..." It was when I was finally relaxed, and drifting back to sleep when I heard it.

_"Atticus!"_

I tensed. Unless me ears were decieving me that was her voice. Luvia's voice, but...There's no way she could be any where in the Gyffindor Common Room. After a search of the room, after which I felt very stupid, I sat back down. It was stupid to think she was here. "What was I thinking? I'm just hearing thi-"

_"Atticus! Please!"_

This time I jumped up. Luvia's voice sounded too real to be a figment of my imagination. "Something is definately up." I said while quickly running to the dorms and changing my clothes. For an unknown reason, I also wore the long dark cloak that all of the students wore. What I am about to do is probably up there with the most stupidest, and not to mention most dangerous, things I have ever done. The door to the Common Room closed softly, as to not wake the sleeping Fat Lady. Once I was in the hallways and off of the moving stairs a sigh of reliefe left my lips. However, I couldn't relax just yet. Not until I was back in my bedroom saftly and with Luvia

"_Lumos!_"

A small light came from the tip of my wand alluminatinf myself and at least 3 feet around me. Occasionally one of the paintings would complain, at which I would lower my wand for a while. I didn't know where I was going but all of my steps were confident. Like they were moving of their own accord. I was strange...The unbreakable bond between my sister and I. No doubt it was some type of magic and the fact that we are twins. We came fome the same egg and blood magic is one of the most powerful forms of them all.

Anyway, like I was saying, it was like a string that kept us connected no matter how much has happened between the two of us. Even when we were younger, we could always tell when the other was hurt, in trouble or just having a rotten say. But over the years I guess that bond was weakened...Still there but weak, thin and fragile. Ready to snap at any time.

"But I will not let that happen. I'm coming Luvia...I'm going to make everything right again. I promise, and I will never break a promise again."

_"Ok...But please hurry..."_

I stopped my strides. Luvia just replied to me! Is it possible that she can..."Luvia...Luvia can you hear me?...Dammit Luvia! Answer me!"

"Quiet boy. We're trying to sleep! Have some respect will you." A quite irritible painting of an old english man snapped. I ignored him way too disappointed. She didn't reply...Well I guess for now it didn't matter. I had to be quick and find her, because I had an aweful feeling in the pit of my gut. I closed my eyes and concentraided on visualizing the thread that bonded us together. Slowly but surly, in my mind's eye, a thin almost non-existant, white string appeared. I reached out to grab it and instantly my feet began running with out me telling it so. Even though I kept my eyes closed, my mind's eye kept me following the string.

I was getting closer...I could feel it. Luvia was only a few steps away. After what seemed like centuries later, I finally came to a stop in front of a classroom door. "Here I come." With a quick lunge the door flew open and I could only widen my eyes fron surprise and shock, at what I saw. Luvia was on her back, hands tied behind her, and Antonin hovering over her, pinning her shoulders. Malfoy was down by Luvia's legs, hands on his zipper. For a split second the question of 'was he about to? Or had he finished?' passed through my mind. However, at my sister's tear stained face, ruined clothes, and the fresh that ran down her thighs...

I knew...

Burning anger and a hot fury like I had never known, egnighted inside of me and red covered my vision. With a furious cry I lunged towards a stunned Malfoy and punched him in the jaw. From my periphial vision, I saw Antonin reach for his wand. Luckily, I was a much faster draw and had my wand out before he could even grab his own. "_Expelliomus!_" Due to the sheer anger behind the spell, it was much stronger. So when it his Antonin he went flying into the wall and was out cold.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Malfoy yelled pointing his own wand at me.

"You've messed with the wrong person this time Malfoy" I forced out through fritted teeth. "I won't let you get away with this."

A growl tore from Malfoy's throat. "I won't allow myself to lose to a lowly Gryffindor!"

(A/N: And now time to enjoy a bit of 3rd person POV!)

The room was suddenly bathed in bright lights as the duel began. Malfoy was yelling out spell after spell, quickly becoming more fustraighted by the second.

Why?

It was because Atticus was easily dodging and deflecting his spells. To anyone that was watching it was clear Atticus had the upper had. The young Gryffindor casted one spell after the other, not once uttering a single word. Luvia had no idea he could use non verbal magic. Just as quickly as the duel began it was over, with Atticus being the victor and Malfoy ending up unconscious.

Atticus stood there staring at Malfoy breathing heavily but more from anger than Fatigue. "Luvia!" He quickly returned to his sister's side. The robe on his back soon became Luvia's as he undid the knot on the rope. "Luvia how did this happen?" When he didn't recieve an answer he looked up from his task. "Luvia?" Said female was trying to talk but the silencing charm was still in place. Realizing this Atticus quickly said the counter curse freeing both her and the room from the vexing charm.

"A-atti...How did you?..." Luvia whispered her voice now raw from her screaming and crying.

"Shh shh, don't talk. I'll take care of you. I promise." Luvia nodded, pulling the robe over her tighter as Atticus picked her up bridal style. Luvia's head rested on his shoulder and she didn't mutter a word. As Atticus continued walking he suddenly realized that he couldn't just bring Luvia into his room. Not only would he get in trouble but so would he. Luvia looked up at him in question when he stopped walking, but Atticus didn't acknowladge her stare. Just then a brillant idea popped into his head and instead of heading back to the Common Rooms he made a deture to the left. After about a five minute walk from the Fat Lady's painting they came to a red door with a large, golden lion's head in the center. Atticus put Luvia down.

"Wait here."

Luvia turned alarmed eyes to her twin, who only knelt down and smile. It was that same smile that no matter what happened it would make her believe in him.

"I won't be long, and I will be back." There was so much conviction in his voice that Luvia couldn't help but trust him instantly.

She whispered, "Ok..."

Offering one last smile, Atticus stood saying "Pickled Tart." A disgusting expression passed over his young features just thinking about the horrible treat. The Lion's head yawned, quite loudly, earning annoyed comments from the near by paintings.

"Password correct." There was a clicking sound, like something being unlocked, before Atticus vanished from sight leaving Luvia alone outside.

Atticus entered a very cluttered room that looked like a miniture virson of the Gryffindor Common Room. The two main colors being a rich red, and a glimmering gold. All orts od articles of clothing littered the floor, both being girl an boy clothing. The young green-eye'd student only shook his head. "Oh, Chris why now of all times?" As if responding to his question a loud female moan came from the door on the opposite side of the room. Atticus purposly crossed the room, entering the joined bathroom. Placing a hand over his eye, he opened the door to the joined room. "Yo Chris!"

"Holy hell!" Atticus? What are you doing!" Chris yelled quickly covering hiself, the shrieking ravenclaw girl doing the same.

"Chrisy! I don't appriciate your friends barging into my room like this! This better not be another one of your jokes!" The Ravenclaw shrieked causing Chris to whince.

"I sware babe. I didn't ask him to come here. Listen I'll be back...Uh..Entertain yourself till I get back."

Atticus rolled his covered eyes, as Chris fumbled with his discarded boxers before shoving Atticus through the bathroom and into his room, shutting the door on a sulking Ravenclaw.

"Ok dude. What the hell is so important?"

Atticus sighed. "I need to borrow your room."

Chris raised a brow before smirking. "Ah, I see so you need a place where you won't be disturbed." Atticus looked confused watching his bed bud put an arm around him. "Sure this room is all yours. Just make sure to put a silencing charm on the room. I don't wanna hear y-"

"What! No, no, no!" Atticus quickly shook Chris off. "Look it's nothing like that...It's my sister."

"The freaky Slytherin chick?"

"Hey don't call her that." Chris held up his hand in a surrendering jesture. "Chill. When did you start caring about her? If I recall correctly you're the one who left her high and dry the first year of Hogwarts. Just blew her off like last weak's newspaper."

"I kn. I don't need you to remind me. Look she's outside and-"

"-What she's outside!"

Atticus frowned. "That's just what I said right? Anyway some things happened and she can't go back to her dorm...So I need your room for the night."

Chris caught on instantly and shook his head feircly. "No. Hell no! I don't want that Slytherin in my room! Whatever the hell is wrong with her I'm sure she can get through it-"

"She was raped..."

"Wha?" Was Chris non too intellegent reply. He couldn't believe something like that had happened to the girl. True he may not have like the Slytherins but raping a poor girl was just inexcusible for anyone.

"It was by two Sytherins...Malfoy and Antonin."

"Damn man...You know how I am when it comes to women. Look I may not like the girl but raping someone is just horrible. Expecially a young girl...You can use my room for as long as you like. It's mostly because you are my best bud and I know you regreat what you did to her all those years ago."

Atticus sighed relieved as a smile came to his face. "Thanks man. I owe you one."

Chris waved a hand over his shoulder, making his way back to the Ravenclaw's room. "Yeah, yeah." He was soon gone and no doubt was continuing where he left off. However, Atticus didn't hear any sounds so he assumed a silencing charm was placed around their room. Taking out his own want he said a silent spell and waved hit in a wide arc. The room suddenly started cleaning it's self, the clothes picking themselves up and piling up neatly in a corner to be picked up the next day. Atticus walked over to the blankets and waved his wand over it making new sheets appear. There was no way he or Luvia would be sleeping on his sheets. Who knows what went on there.

After he was sure that all was taken cared of he walked back over to Luvia and smiled to see her sleeping. He wasn't surprised considering the day she had and what she went through. Carefully he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid Luvia down, and covered her with the blankets before laying down himself, but on top of the blankets. Going on instincs he spooned with her seeing as when they slept together when they were young they always did that. One of his hands was tucked under his head and the other rested gently on Luvia's shoulder. He too fell asleep, now assured that his sister is safe in his arms.

* * *

**OMG...It's been such a long time since I did any posting! And I am sooo sorry about that! I tried to make this chapter much longer than I normally would do. Or at least I think...**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it!**

**I would also like to take this time to thank all of the people who reviewed thus far and all those who will continue to review.**

_Silenco (Silencing Charm) - Makes something silent._

_Lumos - Creates a narrow beam of light that shines from the wand's tip, like a torch._

_Expelliarmus - This spell is used to disarm another wizard, typically by causing the victim's wand to fly out of reach. It can also throw the target backwards when enough power is put into it. As demonstrated in 1994, simultaneous use of this spell by multiple witches or wizards on a single person can throw the wizard back with much greater force._

_Petrificus Totalus - Used to temporarily bind the victim's body in a position much like that of a soldier at attention; the victim will usually fall to the ground_


	13. The Aftermath

***Quickly peaks out from rock im hiding in. Posts chapter then hides back under rock before the assult begins***

**Umm...Hi everyone! Did you miss me!**

**Yeah, I'm really sorry about the long wait. But after school got finished I had to retun my laptop since it was given to me by the school, then all my collage stuff had to be delt with during the summer, and other stuff. Along with the fact I didn't have a computer. But I finally did get a computer almost a month ago.**

**Sadly I doubt my stories will be comign any quicke since Collage for me is about to start but I'm going to try. Again I'm soooo sorry for the extremely long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or individual characters other than my OC's. **

* * *

**C****hapter 13: The Aftermath**

"You know I can always just charm your clothes clean for you."

Atticus' voice went completely unregistered by my still form. Ever since I woke up I have been on auto pilot. Nothing seemed real, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't help but relive every frightful and embarrassing moment from last night. At first I thought it was simply a horrible nightmare.

The rape I mean...

But I was quick to realize that it wasn't just some dream. The soreness of my legs and the companionship of my brother made sure of that. Strangely enough I didn't cry, or maybe it was more accurate to say I couldn't cry. My senses seemed numb and nonexistent. There hadn't ever been a time when I felt this...Detached. Is that the word? I wasn't sure. Even my thoughts felt like a jumbled mess of absurd ideas. The world was passing by way to fast for me to keep up. I wanted to fade into the wall. Be swallowed by the giant squid living in the lake. I was disgusted by my own body. I wanted to burn, and maybe I could be cleansed of the filth that tainted my skin, down to the every cell floating through my body.

If I had the chance to thing about the absence of emotions, I would probably be grateful. I don't know I would handle the fact that it was Tom - the same man whom I thought I was starting to fall for - who ordered them to do what they did. Even now I struggled to believe it. Nothing added up. Why would he have something as horrible as rape ordered on anyone. It was below Tom...Wasn't it? If it's true, what would I do?

Would I scream? Yell? Possibly cry...I wouldn't know. The knowledge on how to deal with rape eluded both Atticus and myself. Fear kept me from telling the teachers. Not just fear of Tom, but of what everyone would now think of me. Fear of what my father would do to me. To know that I had lost the only thing sacred to me before wedlock. Humiliation kept me from confiding in Agatha. Most of all there was that disgust that I now held for my own self.

...But...Is keeping all of this inside really the best way of coping...I wouldn't know...

"Alright, that's it. I'm charming your clot-"

"No...It's alright..."

Atticus' sudden outburst was due to the statue like behavior I exuded. Blankly staring at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He wasn't convinced this was a good idea; going back to the common room that is. He wanted to keep me comfortable and safe...

It was nice having my brother back...

"Are you sure?"

"...Yeah, just-...Just wait for me..."

Atticus nodded, intending to do so. With minimal hesitation I entered the common room, saying the password not in the slightest concerned about a Gryffindor knowing. Thankfully, all of the students were in the Great Hall for breakfast. I think I would have gone into shock if I ran into one of _them_ alone.

I swiftly ascended the stairway, entering the shared room. The silver tapestries hanging from the canopy, and the deep green sheets lining the bed didn't appear as inviting as they once did when I first arrived here. My gaze landed on the other two beds occupying the room. Why did they hate me so much? Couldn't they have just killed me? Hex'ed me? Anything else would have been better. I would have gone through a hundred rounds of **Crucio **curses before ever choosing what happened to me on anyone.

**~Outside~**

"What could possibly be taking so long? She's been in there for almost 15 minutes." Atticus grumbled his arms crossed, and a frown on his handsome face. While he wasn't really bothered by how long I was taking, it was more, he was worried that if I took too long people may start coming back from the Great Hall and he was worried that I wouldn't be ready to meet the ones responsible for what happened to her. He tensed as the faint echo of footsteps reached his ears. Though the reverberations made it difficult to tell how far away the person was, he knew they were close. It was only one person that he was sure of. The footsteps also sounded pretty light. Maybe a 3rd year at the oldest. This made him relax a bit but not completely. His eyes remained on the hallway waiting for the person to come into sight.

The person he saw made him release the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "What...Who are you?" While Atticus didn't remember the boy's name, he did recognize him from when he and his friends picked on him. As he looked at the small first year Atticus just couldn't see what possessed him to follow his friends and tease the boy. Was he really so weak willed to pick on someone so much smaller than he was. If he was then he was no better than those idiots who just go along with whatever Tom tells them to do.

The young boy's eyes finally looked down at the tie and badge he wore. "Wait, I remember you! You're Atticus Finly, Lu-Lu's twin!" The young boy then glared - most likely remembering their last encounter.

_'Yeah I should probably apologize about that...'_

"What are you doing here? And I know you did something to Lu-Lu! Only you would!"

Atticus could understand the boy's anger, but what he didn't understand was how he knew something was wrong with me.

"How did you know something was wrong with Luvia?"

The boy's glare became harsher. No wonder he was put into Slytherin house. "It's circulating around the Great Hall like wild fire. That Luvia's a slut because she had a threesome. And while I don't have a clue what those things mean, it can't be good!"

_'Those bastards! Must they add insult to injury?'_

Atticus' hands clenched into fist his anger clear on his face. "Don't believe a word those other people are saying. You're her friend right-" The boy nodded firmly, "-Then always be on her side and don't believe those rumors."

"I didn't do anything to my sister. I'll admit, over the past five years I was stupid, and young. Too worried about what others thought of me, and fitting in. I ignored my sister, and now something like this happens...From now on I'm going to be there like I should have been the entire time. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. Not anymore."

It was then the doors finally re-opened and I exited a fresh change of clothes, however, I didn't look nor feel any better about myself. The robe I wore seemed twice as big today, in an attempt to completely hide myself from the world.

"Lu-Lu..."

"Johnny?"

Johnny flinched. Though in all honesty, Atticus could hardly blame him.

The lifeless and dispassionate presence of my eyes always gives him a shock as well. Even my voice was devoid of everything that made me…Well…_Me_…

It was only too obvious that I was a shell of my former self.

"Um….O-oh yeah, Aggie wants a word with you at the normal spot…Um…Yeah…" It was too difficult to look me in the eyes, which Johnny remedied with looking everywhere else but at me. He felt as though he was speaking to someone he didn't know.

"I'll take her, but first we're heading to the kitchen to get some food."

Johnny nodded and with a longing, worried glancing at me he dashed off into the common room. Atticus and I sauntered towards the kitchen, which didn't take long considering the dungeons were closest to the kitchen. The door was a simple painting of a large fruit bowl; with so many different fruits even some you probably hadn't a clue existed. The trick to getting into the kitchen was simple if you knew it. All you had to do was tickle the pear. The twins walked in as the painting slowly creaked open revealing a room almost as large as the Great Hall. Every corner was filled with kitchen equipment and small toddler size elves bustling around. There was an abundance of sings packed to the brim with dishes from the large breakfast. Some of them were already starting to clean and dry themselves.

Both of the twins were recognized instantly. It was clear that Luvia wasn't the only twin that made frequent trips into the kitchen. Tinker and Speedy were they first two elves that reached the twins. They had to get back to work, but offered any support they could to the evidently distressed person beside Atticus. Speedy simply gave my hand a firm squeeze and a smile before heading back to help the rest of the elves.

Food was brought to them; waffles, eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, jam of almost every flavor and fruits. It was placed on a small table that both of the twins had occupied and one point and time. It was a chore in itself trying to get me to eat. Not even the banana and chocolate muffins – courtesy of Tinker herself – did the trick. By the time the twins were heading to the meeting place, I had barely eaten anything and 1st period had started. So other than those who had free period the halls were empty. Just as Johnny said Agatha was sitting under the tree Atticus always saw the two girls under.

"About time you got here! I've been wa-Oh, dear god, you look terrible!" Agatha exclaimed switching from angry to worry in a matter of seconds. Atticus found it strange as she tried to stand. She relied too heavily on the tree trunk, almost as if she was carrying a lot of weight. "What the hell are you gawking at Atticus?"

She didn't give him the opportunity to answer, as she quickly faced the girl next to him – Me. Surprisingly enough she didn't flinch and instead began demanding to know what was going on.

"Someone better tell me what's going on! Anyone with half a mind would know these rumors of Lu-Lu are fake, but I knew something was wrong. You didn't show up for breakfast and she would never leave Johnny to eat alone. And now, after seeing how terrible you look, I now know for a fact that I'm right. So spill!"

Atticus never knew how scary Agatha could be when she wanted something. Well not until now anyway. She wasn't even looking at him and all he wanted to do was spill his guts. Tell every single secret he had just so that she wouldn't turn on him. It was by some amazing feat that I was unaffected.

"It's nothing….Juts ignore them." I said plopping down underneath the tree. I felt like I had no energy. No reason for living. No amount of "rejuvenation" or "Pepper up" potion would help. My spirit was literally that far down in the dumps. At the moment, I would be more than happy if the world suddenly decided to end.

"Lu…" Agatha mumbled as she looked worriedly at her best friend. She had never seen me act this way. Only something really extreme could have brought this behavior out. And it wasn't because of some stupid rumors. I was never one to care about rumors, and there were already enough about me already. Not only that but – Agatha's eyes turned over to look at Atticus – he was here. What was so bad that actually brought those two back together in such an abrupt fashion? Agatha was glad that they were on speaking terms again, but that still didn't tell her what the hell happened.

The silence was almost too unbearable for both Atticus and Agatha to stomach. They hated not being able to do anything, being forced to sit back while I dealt with the hurt on my own. Their eyes met and the mutual helplessness of the situation passed between them. Agatha wished one of them would tell her what was going on, and Atticus saw that. However, he turned his head. It was my story to tell and no one else. That only made Agatha even more worried.

Painfully slow seconds ticked by. Slowly turning to minutes and then into hours. I stood up. It was a sudden movement, so much so, that both Atticus and Agatha jumped in shock.

"Is something wrong Lu?" Aggie asked looking up at me.

I didn't bother looking back as I said, "Potions…."

Atticus was quick to stand up, "R-right….Let's go."

He gently grabbed my upper arm, nodding his farewell to Agatha. The older twin then proceeded to lead the way to Prof. Slughorn's class.

As soon as I was ini the view of others whispers quickly flled the halls. I didn't want to know what they heard, and from the way Atticus attempted to push me through the crowd, neither did he. The dungeons approached quickly and as such only Gryffingors and Slytherins were present. The former – most likely out of respect from Atticus – kept their voices to a barely audible level. The latter, however, were not so thoughtful. I shrunk beneath their judging gazes. I felt naked and oh, so very vulnerable. The two stopped at the door, and Atticus turned to face me.

"Wait here. I'm going to talk to the professor about changing your seat."

The thought hadn't crossed my mind, but it crossed my mind that my potion's partner was Sammantha. There is no way I would get through the entire period having to hear her whispering all kinds of crap to me. A sense of gratitude washed over me for my brother's idea. If it hadn't been for him I would have had to sit through that torment. What I didn't know was that I would never make it in the classroom. It was a single voice that made me brake down completely.

"Hello there, love."

_Fear…_

_Betrayal…_

_Hurt…_

_Terror…_

_Pain…_

All that and more sailed through my veins. My body went stiff and my feet felt as if they were nailed to the ground. I could feel my body began to shake and my eyes started to water. The fear was so potent in me I practically filled the entire hallway. Simply listening to the sultry baritone voice – that only two days ago would have my heart fluttering – made my heart sink like stone and enter my stomach ready to be puked up. And I knew Antonin and Abraxcus were there. I could hear their disgusting breath.

My breathing became heavy and extremely short. There were hands on my arms, chest, stomach, legs…I wasn't I the hallway anymore, but back in _that _classroom. The sounds, smells and mostly the pain seemed to come back full force, completely shutting down my senses to the real world. I wanted to scream, but my voice was stolen. I wanted to struggle, to fight but I couldn't move. I wanted to do something, **anything**.

A hand reached out to grab my shoulder and…I snapped…

A scream ripped from my throat, startling everyone. The scream was nothing but pure concentrated fear that rippled throughout the entire area. My hand swung behind me, hitting the owner of the hand on my shoulder. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the halls. There was a collective gasp of disbelief. Whispers quickly filled the hallway. It would only be a matter of time before the entire school knew about this.

The owner of the hand stood still, his head still stuck in the position when I slapped him. His normally arrogant face morphed into that of shock. There would surely be a bruise forming on his face after a while. I stood there unseeingly, and unaware of what had just happened.

Hearing the commotion from inside the classroom, both Atticus and Prof. Slughorn run out.

"What is going on out here?" He demanded to know.

"Luvia?" Atticus whispered slowly approaching me, but I was still trapped in my nightmare.

"No! Leave me alone!" I yelled again, lashing out at Atticus before taking off, knocking over anyone who got in my way.

"Sir-"

"Go ahead son." Prof. Slughorn shoed Atticus off. The older sibling nodded gratefully, and as he passed Antonin and Abraxus he glared hatefully wishing that the brusis were still on their faces. No doubt some type of potion was used to heal their faces.

I ran through the halls ignoring all the shouts of anger as I shoved other students out of the way. My legs burned from the long halls and numerous staircases. Even then I continued running not sure where my feet were taking me. My mind was not in my body, and instead forcing me to relive every moment of that terrible night.

I made a right and then slammed open a door on the left…

It was Transfiguration…

The recently started class of 3rd year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs turned to the door. Dumbledore himself looked up shocked at the untimed interruption.

"Ms. Bloodmire, is there something I can help you with?"

I ran forward, launching myself into him, causing him to stagger, and securing my arms around him, my entire body abruptly going limp. "Please….Help me….Don't…Don't let…Them hurt me….Anymore…Don't let them…Please." I pleaded still not completely sure where I was; though I did know that I was somewhere safe.

Dumbledore encased me in his arms, and hoisted me up. If I wasn't still pleading for his help, I would have been astounded by the strength he had for an old man. "Class, carry on reading the chapter where I left off. Ms. Fryer, please close my door. I will return momentarily."

Dumbledore was quick to lead me to his office, sitting me on a very comfortable chair. The second I sat down, a wave of tiredness washed over me. Whether it was a spell or not, I couldn't tell in my haze, but the longer I remained here the sleepier I became. Gently he ushered me to lay back and the second I was stretched out on the couch I fell right to sleep.

**-Page Break-**

"How are you feeling?" A slow soothing voice cut through the fog of sleep.

It was hard to tell if I was still dreaming or waking up. I was praying for the former. "Come on, drink up." A cup was pushed up to my mouth, and my head lifted. Warm liquid slipped down my throat instantly spreading to every part of my body, warming me. My surroundings became clearer. The enclosed walls, lined with bookshelves, moving paintings; of the sea, forest and one of outer space. It gave you the feeling of floating through the vastness of space the longer you stared into it. The more I looked around the more astrological items and trinkets I saw. The person who owned all of these things was obviously into astronomy.

But wait…

This wasn't right…

I wasn't supposed to be here. There were supposed to be culdrons smoking, and exploding. I was supposed to be with Atticus- Where was he? Why wasn't he with me? "Atticus.." I whimpered looking around. He had to be here.

"Atticus…"

"He is on his way, I assure you." To my left stood Dumbledore, standing by his desk over a pot and cup with steaming liquid in it. It wasn't until then did the room become familiar. It was obviously Prof. Dumbledore's room. I should know. During my 1st year I spent most of my time in here being consoled. It was always strange to see a Slytherin going to the Gryffindor Head of house for comforting, but during that time I saw it as a way to be somehow connected to my brother.

"Why am I here?"

"I might ask you that myself Luvia. You see, my class was interrupted by a very distraught looking young woman, pleading for my help. And I intend to do so." Dumbledore turned to me carrying over the steaming cup, his eyes staring deep into my own from over his half-moon spectacles. As he handed me the cup he finished his earlier statement, "If you only tell me what to help with."

I held onto the warm cup with both hands taking small sips, as even that was enough to warm you in the middle of an ice age. The memory was coming to me, becoming more vivid as time went on. I remembered running from the potions room, and into Dumbledore's arms. What happened between that was still a bit vague. I had been down here so many times; it was instinctual that I run to Dumbledore's office when I just needed to get away.

However, not even the feeling of security could get me to talk. Dumbledore didn't press me for information; only sitting at his desk offering his comfort and reassuring smiles whenever our eyes met. He had to leave quite a bit because of his classes. He had to make sure that they were all on task. I don't know what he had told them, but when he returned, it wasn't alone.

"Luvia!"

I only had the chance to turn my head before being enveloped in a hug. My face was pulled into warm fabric. If it hadn't been for the fact that I couldn't breathe, it would've been welcomed. Instead I had to push him away, minding the still warm cup in my hand.

"Are you ok?' Atticus jumped into his questions taking the seat next to me. "What happened? Did those bastards say something to you?"

"No I just…I was just in shock. I thought I was ready…To handle it…but…"

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything more."

"I am deeply sorry to inquire about such personal information. But if I were to understand the situation, perhaps I may be able to help." Dumbledore said stepping into the conversation in a polite manner.

"He's right…" I glanced at Atticus, "Telling a teacher is the right thing to do." He continued to whisper soothingly, patting my back gently.

My eyes shifted to the side. It was hard enough knowing I happened, but t say it aloud was like…Finalizing it. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him, not when every moment it's replaying in my mind…..That was it!

I fished for my want, my movements sluggish and purposeless. I pointed my wand to my temple. The smooth wood pressed against my head gave me another idea. How easy would it be to cast a killing curse on myself? There wouldn't be any pain…Just a bright flash of green. It would be painless, like falling into an eternal sleep. I knew the words, and I already felt dead.

"Luvia.."

But then I would be causing pain on Atticus, and Jonny, Agatha and possibly even Dumbledore. Would Silver mourn my death as well? Probably not.

Slowly I pulled the wand away. As I did, a pale, silver, wisp like substance was seen being extracted. Dumbledore came over, flash n hand and bottled the memory. 'Are you sure about this Luvia?" The professor asked. It felt like centuries before I nodded my affirmative answer. The look in my eyes portrayed a person who had gien up on life. It was sad to see someone like myself be broken so quickly.

"I'm coming too."

Dumbledore gazed at Atticus from over his half-moon spectacles. Atticus stood strong and sure under the professor's gaze. He didn't think it was smart to allow Atticus within the memory. Dumbledore believed it would only increase the burning hate he cold already see in Atticus' eyes. To know something happened and to see in happening were two different things/ Revenge would bring nothing but pain and regret.

"I would not advise you coming along Mr. Finly. Do you know what a pensive is?"

"I know it allows you to see memories, sir.

Dumbledore nodded and walked over to a section of his wall. Unlike the rest of the room there were no knick knacks in the area. No pictures hanging on the wall. Instead there was a beautifully decorated door there. It almost looked like the painted glass pane you would see in cathedrals. The doors opened as Dumbledore approached, and a pedestal came out. Above the pedestal was a very thin silver bowl. Dumbledore poured the flask within the bowl and watched as it formed a black mist before turning into swirls and distorted images of the desired memory. It was then the professor faced the bewildered Atticus.

"A pensive, Mr. Finly, does not only allow one to see the memories of another. But also feel what the owner of said memory felt at that point of time. Now normally this effect is hardly noticeable, except when the feelings in the memory are strong enough. With you being her twin, I have a feeling that the emotions will affect you twice as much. You will know her fear, her helplessness and finally her surrender." Dumbledore continued, "And due to the severity of Luvia's condition, I assure you it will not be a pleasure to see what awaits us within the pensive."

The determination wavered from his green eyes as they filtered over to me. However, the moment they did his resolve grew. He returned his gaze towards the professor.

"I need to know what happened. I can better help Luvia if I knew exactly what happened."

Dumbledore motioned for him to come over. He did so without fault. The professor placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a minute nod. Atticus took a deep breath before dipping his head into the swirling substance. I watched as they both were sucked into the pensive and sighed, taking another sip of the still warm liquid in the cup. Again warmth spread through my body. With nothing else to do I placed the cup on the professor's desk, then laid down on the sofa. My eyes drifted close allowing the darkness of sleep to take over.

**-Within the pensive-**

What Dumbledore told Atticus about the power of the pensive was an understatement. There were times when he was sure it was happening to him. That this was his memory instead of another's. He felt so connected to the Luvia in the memory it was almost scary.

He felt every wave of pain.

Embarrassment…

Anger…

Fear…

But that was nothing compared to what happened next. When she was told Tom was behind it all, something inside of him broke. He almost wanted to barf but instead tears ran down his face. It was then did Luvia give up. She simply gave up the fight and accepted the humiliation.

However, the rollercoaster of emotions weren't over yet. Suddenly hope and some strength filled her. Atticus realized it was during the time when that had spoken to each other through that strange mind link.

His fists were clenched so tightly in his anger; blood ran down his hand, only to vanish before hitting the floor in the memory. Form behind them the door swung open and Atticus, the one in the memory, came in. As the memory came to an end the lights of spells saw their departure to the real world.

The look on Dumbledore's face was grave and heavy with sadness. He had not expected to see anything of such magnitude, and while he very much wanted justice for me, he did not believe the lie that Abraxus and Antonin had told her. Dumbledore was very suspicious of Tom as it was, but he wasn't so low as to order or even suggest such a defile act on another. Atticus, however, felt nothing put pure rage. It was simply too much to simply bottle away. He wanted to kill those two! That Tom Riddle too! Atticus' eyes were a deep red from anger and the tears he unwillingly shed in the memory.

"The situation…" Dumbledore spoke softly and calmly, "Is more graver than I thought."

Atticus spun onto the professor, "Is that all you can bloody say? That it's "more graver than you thought"? You saw what those damn bastards did to her!"

Before he could continue Dumbledore help up his hand to silence him, and even in his blinding fit of rage he quieted down. "I understand your anger Mr. Finly. If it was in my power to expel they would be in a second. However," He added seeing Atticus about to argue, "I do have the authority to recommend expulsion. I would also suggest she leave school for some time. Until she is ready of course."

Atticus tried his best to listen to the explanation the professor gave. It took tremendous will power to not let his anger run free. He had the powerful feeling to just go out and cause mass destruction to anything and everything that got in his way. Slowly he calmed down, taking deep, long breaths and letting them out in a controlled fashion. Finally he looked at Dumbledore his composure regain as much as it was going to be. He could still feel the remnants of the emotions from the pensive.

"To recommend expulsion…You would have to go to the headmaster wouldn't you?"

"That is correct."

"….And you would have to give a reason…."

"Again, that's correct."

Atticus watched my sleeping form, his anger melting away at the peaceful expression on my face. "We should wait….Because I don't think she wants the headmaster to know. The reason being that he would have to tell our father, and….Well, he's not the most understanding and fatherly individual. As for getting away for a while….I have an idea."

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hope you all liked it!**

**Please let me know what you all think!**


	14. Luvia's Anger

**Hello all you good people! Sorry about the super long wait, but now that I'm on break I've been trying to work on these stories. So far I managed to get about 3 stories out including this one. Hopefully this will continue for a long while, and I can finally get to the other parts of this story. Mainly the basilisk!**

**And don't worry too much about Luvia, she will eventually be back to her normal self. I can't wait either, because this Luvia is a bit of a bitch. **

**Well anyway, as far as this chapter goes I own everything...Well except for the HP Universe...*grumbles angrily***

* * *

**Chapter 14: Luvia's Anger**

"Were are we going Atticus?" I asked as he helped me carry the small suitcase he forced me to pack. It was apparent to me that he and Dumbledore came up with some sort of plan while I was asleep. Unfortunately for me, they refused to divulge said plan to me no matter how much I begged. Instead I was just given orders to follow, and at the moment I still wasn't well enough to try to fight them. It was easier to just do what they said.

"Sorry Luvia, but I'm not telling you no matter how many times you ask me." Atticus glanced around a corner checking if the area was clear. "Well, at least not yet I'm not."

_'This way I can at least get her through the floo network before she tries to fight me.' _He added as an afterthought. He wasn't sure if I would be able to handle going there, especially since we hadn't spoken face to face in years, and instead only through letters - which I have not been keen on returning. Atticus glanced at me as I followed behind him diligently, before turning down the clear hallway with me following. He checked down another hallway, though there wasn't a need too. Everyone was in class. Even the 6th and 7th years weren't out. This reminded me of when we were young, and trying to sneak into the kitchen so we could eat the cookies before dinner. The memory pulled a miniscule smile to my face that being the first time I smiled since the incident. Maybe I was starting to get better, and I was sure it was from no small part on my brother's constant support.

"Are you ok?"

Atticus was now in my face, watching me with a worried expression. I hadn't noticed I stopped walking. I nodded, "Yeah...I'm ok. I was just thinking that's all." He offered me a smile, and was shocked when I returned it with a weak one of my own. It was then he knew that I would get better with time. He laced his hand with mine and lead me down the rest of the halls hand in hand. We finally came to a stop at the transfiguration class and entered. Luckily Dumbledore had a free period which meant there were no students there. Atticus led me straight to the back where Dumbuldore's office was. As expected, Dumbledore was there, standing by the fireplace. It was strange to see the fireplace, as it was so out of place compared with everything else, therefore easily noticeable. Even so, Dumbledore appeared to be fond of the fireplace.

"Ah, right on time." Dumbledore spoke, clapping his hands together. "I have the floo powder right here." He handed Atticus the floo powder, leaving me standing in the back confused.

"Now can someone please tell me where we are going?" I asked in a whisper.

"Later Luvia-" Atticus once again by passed the subject, "Professor, did you tell Headmaster Dip-"

"Do not worry about that Mr. Finly. I have informed him that you had a family matter and that it was imperative that you and your sister return home at once." Dumbledore smiled kindly at the relieved look on the young Gryffindor's face.

"That's good." Atticus then looked at me, beckoning me over. I complied, looking at the back of floo powder when it was thrusted into my face by Atticus. "You know how to use it right?" I nodded, "Good, when you go in there I want you to say, 143 WestBrook Way. Got it?"

Again I nodded, "Yeah, 143 Westbrook Way." I grabbed a handful of the powder wondering to myself why that address sounded so familiar. It was something that I felt I should know, but for some reason didn't, or temporarily forgot. In my other hand was my suitcase that Atticus handed to me. Standing in the center of the abnormally large fireplace I repeated, "143 Westbrook Way," And threw down the floo powder. Instantly my body was encased in a luke warm green flame, and I was soon soaring through the vast connections of magically connected fireplaces. Almost as sudden as I was being sucked up, I was being spit out in another fire place, stumbling out and landing on the ground on my knees. I coughed up the bits of soot I inhaled, and stood up as of yet to see my surroundings. Once I had a grasp of things I realized I was in a house. It was cozy, and fairly large, possibly enough to comfortably fit a family of 3. The walls were painted a deep maroon and complimenting furniture was here and there. There were a few knick knacks, but not enough to make it seem crowded. I walked over to one of the walls that had pictures on it. I was surprised to see that a lot of them were of Atticus when he was young, and there were a few of them with me in them as well. It was that one picture of a woman, smiling and posing with a young Atticus did I realize where I was.

The woman had long glistening black hair, and deep green eyes that mirrored Atticus' so well. I almost wanted to throw up when I saw the woman in the picture. I heard the fireplace being used again and turned around in anger at Atticus who was already looking at me with a 'Let-me-explain' expression. Before anyone could say anything rapid footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. I looked at the person only to see almost a spitting image of myself save from the eyes. I hadn't seen her in years, not since she had left me there with my father.

"Luvia..." She broke the silence.

"How could you do this Atticus?" I suddenly spoke whipping my eyes to him. "Why in the hell did you bring me here? Of all places!"

The woman's eyes down casted when I said that. Not like I cared. As for as I was concerned she needed a lot more than simply her feelings being hurt.

Atticus was quick to my side, resting comforting hands on my shoulder, "Luvia, come on. I didn't have anywhere else to bring you. I couldn't take you to our father. You would have been better off at Hogwarts than with him." He said now soothingly rubbing my shoulders. I wasn't having it. I roughly smacked his hands away and took a step forward.

"I don't care! You should have told me!"

"I knew if I did then you wouldn't want to come." Though he was being yelled at, he was slightly relieved that I was starting to go back to my normal self. If it meant getting yelled at for me to show some emotion then Atticus would gladly do it.

"And with good reason!" I then turned to the woman still standing there quietly, hands folded in front of her and eyes down casted in shame. She was beautiful, simply stunning really. Her silk green dress hugging her figure perfectly and the v-neck showing just enough cleavage to be considered attractive, but not slutty. She was tall, and her hair - oh god her hair - it was as if it was made out of silk itself. The way it gracefully fell over her right shoulder would make anyone jealous. Her face was young, telling that she aged beautifully. Not even that guilt ridden expression could mare her beauty. Even so I glared at her with nothing short of hatred and...Was...that...Betrayal? "I would rather be anywhere else than here with that woman!"

The more I stared at the woman, the angrier and sadder I became. I squeezed my eyes shut, "I hate her!"

The woman's eyes widened and her eyes glossed over.

"Luvia..." Atticus whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. Perhaps I went too far by saying that, but I wasn't about to take it back.

I spun around turning my back to the saddened woman, "If I have no choice but to stay here then I don't want to see that woman's face."

"Be reasonable Luvi-" Atticus quickly shut up once seeing the glare on my face.

"I am being reasonable."

For a moment Atticus appeared as though he was going to continue talking. However, seeing that talking to me any further would be pointless he nodded a sad expression in his eyes. Atticus led me out of the room, though not before giving the woman a pitiful expression. As I walked pass her I made sure not to so much as turn her way.

"Why do you act so coldly towards her?" Atticus asked, opening the door to the room I would be staying in for the duration of my stay.

I glanced coldly at Atticus, "For the same reason I acted so coldly towards you." I looked away, "You both betrayed me."

My answer surprised him, but he didn't press the matter anymore. Without any more to say he left, closing the door softly behind him. He supposed he couldn't blame me too harshly. For a long time all I ever had to depend on was their father and that isn't saying much. It was under circumstances that I even excepted him back so quickly, but if it had been any other way he was sure Luvia wouldn't have forgiven him without kicking and screaming the entire time. It was going to take some time before I even considered forgiving her.

Atticus noticed the woman from downstairs standing at the end of the hallway, a small smile gracing her face. He could tell she was still sad, but even so she still smiled.

"Hey mum..."

* * *

"I can't believe he brought me here." I grumbled staring at the ceiling from my perch on the bed, "Out of all places." I rolled onto my side, my arms folding over my head. "I would have been happier if I stayed at Hogwarts."

A picture frame sitting on the bedside dresser caught my eye. I sat up, reaching over to grab the picture my eyes closing slightly from sadness. It was an old picture, one than I wouldn't even remember being taken. Both of my parents were in the picture, laughing and smiling, something that I had never seen before. In my mother's arms was a cooing Atticus and in my father's arms-

I gasped in surprise, "Is that...M-me?" It couldn't have been me. The way that man looked at the baby me in his arms was with love. My father had never looked at me that way.

My eyes misted over and I felt my heart began to burn. As much as I always pretended to not care...I would...I would have given anything to see my father look at me like that. If only one time. I returned the picture to the desk, my eyes shaded by the bangs of my hair.

Mother...

Father...

For as long as I could remember, my father had never liked me. I could tell by the way he looked at me. Whenever I think about him all I see are angry eyes. I would always attribute it to me not being his child...But...From the hate in his eyes that couldn't be the only reason.

Then there was that...That woman. To be honest...She was never cruel to me, not from what I can remember, and in the past she had made an effort to write me letters. I would never reply to them though. Even when I would come over to visit I would never acknowledge her, or ever call her 'mom'. I only hate her because she left me. She left me behind in that house with my so called father. How could she just take my brother and not me? So maybe she did try, but as far as I was concerned she didn't try hard enough.

I hugged the pillow close to me, curling myself into a little ball. She didn't come back for me...She betrayed me. A tear rolled down my face and onto the pillow to be absorbed. Another tear followed behind it, and soon another. Before I knew it tears were racing down my face, and I was sobbing loudly into my pillow. I cried out my pain, fear and loneliness for every moment in my life.

From the time that woman left me, and when my brother soon did the same. That day when I tried to kill myself, and everything else up until now. I cried, and cried, and cried. I couldn't stop.

But...The more I cried...I lighter my shoulders became. The louder I screamed the more the pain seemed to leave me. It was because of that, that I didn't want to stop. I wanted to keep going.

I hadn't been disturbed that entire time and for that I was thankful. I hated it when people saw me cry. It made me seem weak, and when you are all alone you cannot afford to look weak. Its then people start trying to take advantage of your weakness. That's what Tom did. I didn't know how, or when - perhaps he saw my weakness when he came upon me in the potion's class on the floor - but however it happened I allowed him to get to me. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I was actually about to allow myself to fall for that conceited, and narcissistic jerk.

Thoughts of Tom were what sent me off into dreamland, and to be honest it was probably the best sleep I had gotten in a long while.

* * *

I was awoken by the creek of the door. I sat up trying to blink the drowsiness away, and straighten up my vision. Once I was awake enough I saw Atticus placing a tray of breakfast food down on the bed side dresser. I looked at it only a moment before jerking my head to the side, "I don't want to eat anything that woman made. So you can just take it away."

Atticus sighed, "Luvia please don't do this. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." My stomach chose that time to contradict me, but I ignored it.

"I know you're hungry. You left the entire day yesterday, so you must be starving."

I stubbornly folded my arms, "I don't care. I already told you I'm not eating it if that woman made it."

"You're acting like a spoiled brat!" He yelled at me slamming both of his arms on the bed, looking at me fiercely. "You're going to get sick if you don't eat, and it's not like you're 100 percent as it is."

I whirled my head around turning my glare on him, "Oh please! Don't try to pretend that you've always been worried about me! Or have you forgotten that you abandoned me the moment I was placed in Slytherin!"

The moment I said it he tensed. He hung his head and stood up to leave, but before he closed the door he said, "Eat."

"I told you I don't want it!" I screamed throwing the pillow at the closing door.

On the other side their mother stood her green eyes, mirroring the sadness in her son's. Atticus tried to smile for his mother but it came off as a sad one, "Don't worry mum. She just needs some time to think and calm down."

Their mother sighed rubbing her arms, "I don't blame her for hating me. I left her with that...That monster and who knows what he did to her. It was hard enough gaining custody over you, but he fought extra hard to keep Luvia. It was no doubt _his _doing." She mutter that last bit under her breath so that Atticus couldn't hear.

Atticus didn't answer his heart hurting from the truthful words I yelled. He should have known that it would take a lot more time before she became completely trusting of him as well. It was all because of his stupid "Gryffindor Pride". He scoffed, _'And look where that got me.'_

"Well then," Their mother began placing a delicate hand on Atticus' shoulder, "Let's get you fed. It would do you no good to have to fight with Luvia on an empty stomach."

"I guess." He mumbled allowing his mother to lead him downstairs.

Back in the room I was glaring harshly at the ceiling, trying to will myself to not give in to the painful feeling in my stomach. It had appeared that my depression had gave way to the anger of seeing that woman again. I still couldn't believe Atticus would bring me here! My stomach grumbled again, and every passing second the food at my bed side was looking tastier and tastier.

Finally I gave in angrily grabbing the tray and attacking my food. I stabbed the plastic fork into the pancakes, and aggressively cut it into pieces, imaging the pancake to be the faces of all the people I wanted to hurt. While the unintentional therapy worked, it left my pancake looking like a cut up piece of mush, but not even that could detour my empty stomach and before long the entire tray was cleaned of all food. Quietly I opened my door and placed the tray on the ground for it to be picked up.

I returned to the bed and grabbed the picture frame again staring at it. "Were we really this happy once?" I asked no one. So it was a surprise when I was given an answer,

"At one time yes."

I gasped lightly in surprise, but it quickly turned into me glaring at the female in the picture. "What are you doing in here?"

My mother heaved another sad sigh, "Daugh-"

"You have no right to call me that."

She closed her eyes, hanging her head, "I suppose you are right..." She tried again, "Luvia...We need to talk."

"You and Atticus left me, as far as I'm concerned there is nothing for us to talk about."

"You have to understand-"

"Well I don't want to understand!" I yelled back. "Just leave! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Luv-"

"Go!"

My mother watched the back of my head for a moment longer before exiting the room, once again leaving the room.

I fell back onto the bed, curling into as small a ball as possible and hugged the picture close. Even though my family was far from perfect I could always dream – and that's just what I did as I found myself once again falling back to sleep.


	15. Family Matters

**Sorry for taking so long to finish this. I could have had this finished weeks ago but half way through the story I just lost the will and motivation to write. But a few days ago I just got the urge to write again, so here I am.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Family Matters  
**

**Atticus' POV**

"Has she come out of that room at all?" I asked my mother. She shook her head, staring at the stairs sadly from her seat. "It's already been three days...I thought...I thought she would have at least gotten used to being here by now."**  
**

Mother shook her head, "And no matter what I do she won't even listen to me. I understand why she is so mad at me but, I tried everything that I could to get her. Even when I couldn't gain custody, I fought so hard just to get those three days a week with her." I placed a comforting hand on my mother's shoulder. She reached back grasping it with her own. "Oh, don't worry about me, baby. Luvia is stubborn, but unfortunately for her so am I." She smiled, "Now, you need to get to school young man. I don't want you to be late on my account." Mother patted my hand before standing, walking me over to the fireplace.

"Don't forget to thank Professor Dumbledore for all his help, and for letting you use his floo network so freely." She licked her thumb then used it to wipe my cheek. I blushed, lightly slapping her hand away whining an indigent "Muu~uum!"

Mother laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just can't help it. You do know I'm extremely proud of you. Now go on, don't worry about things here you let me handle that." I smiled. I wish Luvia would understand that all we were trying to do was help her. What they did in the past, while not of the best decision, was in the past, and the important thing was that we were trying to rectify our mistakes right now.

I stepped into the fire place, floo powder in hand, "Dumbledore's Office!" I threw the powder on the ground, and was enveloped in warm, green flames. I came stumbling out of the fireplace where Dumbledore, who was staring at me smiling, was waiting for me.

"Ah, it's about time you showed up Mr. Finly. Classes will be starting soon." The professor waved his wand cleaning my robes and face of the soot left over from the floo travel.

"Right, thank you again for all of your help professor."

"Think nothing of it."

I nodded, "I'll be going now."

**Luvia's Pov**

There was nothing for me to do here. Nothing to do, except to stare at the ceiling above me. My brother had been nice enough to get my work from my classes but it was hard to practice most of it, mainly because I wasn't only enough to use magic outside of school yet. At least I was able to read the material. My school work was probably the only thing keeping me from going crazy from being in this room all day; even if it was my own choice. The only time I left the room was when I used the bathroom, or to shower. I wouldn't even speak to my mother even though she came up here all the time to try and talk. Why won't she just take a hint? The only reason I was even here was because of Atticus. **  
**

As for him, I started talking to him again, only because talking to myself was getting lonely. Before I knew it 12:00 came, and my stomach rumbled in response. It was around the time when Atticus would come back to bring up my food. A feeling of unprecedented guilt bubbled inside of me, surprising me with it's arrival.

I wondered what Atticus thought about coming here all the time. He deserved to be with his friends having fun, rather than having to come here all the time. Though I couldn't deny the impulse to monopolize him for myself. He was my older brother after all, and now that he was back I didn't want to share him. Slightly I wondered if that was bad, but the thought passed once I heard voices come from downstairs. Looks like Atticus was back. His footsteps climbed up the steps and across the hall until the door opened.

The moment he entered his smile brightened up the room, his emerald eyes shining in sheer happiness from seeing me. "Are you hungry?" My stomach answered for me. He chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

He handed me the tray he walked in with before plopping next to me. The tray had tomato soup, bread and orange juice. "You remembered that I liked orange juice with my soup?" Call me weird if you wanted, but whenever I eat soup I always have orange juice with it.

"While I am quite aware of your abnormal taste-" I pouted, "-when I got here it was already put together. So Mum was the one to remember."

_'W-what...She remembered it...' _I paused midway through eating, the spoon seemingly stuck in my mouth. I hadn't been over here since my third year in hogwarts, but she actually remembered something so small. No! She was the one who abandoned me. She didn't care about me! Right? This was all just pretend. Just like what Tom did. As soon as I let down my guard they'll completely destroy and humiliate me.

**'But what about us?' **The voice in my head sounded suspiciously like Aggie. I think being alone for so many days was starting to make me go senile.

_'You guys are different. You and Johnny wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me.' _

**'You slytherin's and your pride. It's not cute at all.'** Ok, my when did my inner self sound so much like Aggie? Last time I talked to myself, I wasn't this rude to myself. Wow...That was confusing...

_'Well what do you want me to do?' _I snapped back, slurping my soup angrily.

"Um...Are you alright?" Atticus asked, but was ignored in favor of the voice in my head.

**'Your mother is just trying to help. She even remembered that abnormal orange juice and soup thing. If she didn't care she wouldn't have bothered to remember something like that.'**

I hated that my head was actually making sense. To be honest I already knew that, but I just didn't want to admit it. She was the one who left me.

**'Look give her a chance. She's doing all she can for you. Even though she wants to come up here, she respected your request to be alone. She has opened her home to you during this hard time. Even before all this, and when you cut all ties with her she still tried to send you letters which you ignored. No matter what ever happened back then, the point is, right now she is making an effort to make it up to you and you are the one doing the abandoning.'  
**

I sighed, begrudgingly admitting that my inner Aggie - which I have decided to call it - was right. The only thing stopping us from talking is me. The last thing my inner Aggie said really hit me. The feeling of being abandoned and left alone was heart breaking, something that I wouldn't want to wish on anything.

My head rolled back so I was able to gaze at the ceiling. "Atticus."

He jumped, squeaking out his answer, "Yes!"

I disregarded the girlish squeak, though making a note to tease him on it later, "Is...Is that woman downstairs?"

"Mother." He pushed firmly, encouraging me to call her that as well. "Yes, she's down there."

At that moment I made up my mind. "I...I'll take this down..." Atticus smiled at me, but I couldn't look back at him. It was too embarrassing. The walk downstairs wasn't as long as I had hoped, and every single step seemed harder than the last, but finally I was downstairs. The surprise on mother's face was clear, growing stronger as every step brought me closer to her. Finally I stopped, and held out the tray.

Mother still didn't move until Atticus called her. "O-oh right! Th-thank you..." She trailed off taking the tray, being careful to not touch my hand.

Without a word I turned around and ascended the stairs, stopping halfway, "...Thank you..." I ran the rest of the way, jumping on my bed and hugging my pillow.

I sighed in relief; that was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, but the fact that I actually spoke to her lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. Every breath I took felt lighter than the last, and I relaxed into the sheets. I closed my eyes.

I was tired. Tired of everything. Of being angry and holding this grudge. What happened back at school...I was over that. If I continued to dwell over that I was giving them power over me, and I was not about to allow that. When I go back, I'll just go back to how I was before. The only people I needed in my life was Aggie, Johnny, Atticus and a small voice whispered that maybe even my mother had a spot in my life.

My heart hurt from what Tom did. I liked him, I'll admit it. Even though he was arrogant he had the skills to back it up. He was ambitious, and had a plan for what he wanted. Tom was smart, observant, and as annoying as it was, persuasive. He knew what to say, what buttons to push to make you bend to his will. His smile was breathtaking, and his charisma tricked people into trusting him. His use of the human language had a way of making you question everything you knew to be true. I was taken by him, like every other girl in the school.

I sat up, "No, don't think about that right now. Those problems can wait until later, right now I should focus on the problem right in front of me."

The door opened allowing Atticus access. "I just came up to tell you that I was heading back to school. I'll be back to bring your dinner up."

"No...It's alright."

"What?"

"You don't have to come." It was now or never, "I feel bad for forcing you to waste your time coming here just to bring up my food. Besides," I blushed looking at the wall, "I...I know she is only trying to help. I don't know what happened all those years ago. Why our parents divorced and the story behind who got who is also something I don't know...But right now, the important thing is, is that she is doing her best." I locked eyes with him, "When I decided to forgive you I-"

"Wait! What?" He stuttered over his words, "Y-you forgave me?" He seemed surprised, but I didn't pay any mind to his surprise and instead glared not exactly pleased to be interrupted. He saw this, "S-sorry. Please continue."

"To answer your question, yes I have decided to forgive you, and I really want to forgive her as well. It's just hard to get past all of those feelings that I had built up around her. When I forgave you, I felt so much better like a weight was lifted, and I know I'd feel even better if I could do the same for her. As much as I hate and despise that I was raped-" Atticus sent me a worried look, but I shook my head telling him I was fine, "At least one thing had came out of it. Our relationship has been rekindled, and if only for that I am grateful for what had happened. I just don't want something as drastic as that to happen before I am able to forgive her."

"I wish it didn't have to happen like that though." He said, taking a seat next to me. "Luvia, I am sorry for everything these pass 5 years. During our first year I was arrogant and too worried about what everyone was going to think of me. When they heard I had a sister in Slytherin everyone ignored me and I was scared so I did what I thought would get me friends. Only now do I realize that I was stupid."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid." I agreed.

He playfully shoved me, "But I'm glad we're together now, and this time I won't leave your side even when we get back to school."

I stayed silent for a while, "Since you promised...I'll believe you." I dropped my head on his shoulder, "Just don't leave me again. I don't think I'll be able to take it."

His hand wrapped around my shoulder, "You won't ever have to worry about that again sis."

_'Sis...I like that.'_

Suddenly I sat up, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go a head."

"Well, you remember that day when we were fighting because you guys were picking on Johnny? You seemed pretty sincere when you were saying all those things to me about our parents and stuff. And just why were you teasing Johnny? You guys even going to throw him into the lake!" Atticus tensed, sensing my anger rising just thinking about it.

"W-wait let me explain!" He cleared his throat, "Well to start off I wasn't there the whole time. I just happened to walk in on the scene when I saw them surrounding the boy. When I got there they began telling me what happened, and that's when you showed up and assumed that I was in on the entire plan."

"Then why did you pretend to be."

He blushed, "Well...To be honest...I only continued being mean because I thought every chance of being your brother was gone. Even if you were yelling, I didn't want to be completely out of your life. I guess that was a stupid way to think, but I thought that if I didn't have a chance then keeping things they way they were, were for the best. That's why I ran once Tom got there. I didn't want to fight, and he gave me the perfect excuse to run off. Besides, I did apologize to the kid."

I just looked at him. He blinked as if offended, "What?"

"You're an idiot." Before he could complain I moved his arm so it draped over my shoulder, and leaned into his side. Atticus stared for a while before smiling, "Yeah...I guess I am..."

**Later That Day**

The afternoon came and went, faster than what I had hoped for, and dinner time arrived. Since lunch time I hadn't left the room, which was partly because I couldn't bring myself to face mother yet. I was trying to rally all of my stubborn will power on reconciling with my mother, in order to go against the stubborn pride of just letting things be.

I passed over the time; If I hadn't told Atticus not to come then he would be knocking on my door about now.

**'Stop being such a wimp and just go out there!'** Inner Aggie yelled. Of all the people my head had to chose for my inner conscious it had to be the pregnant hormonal Aggie. I wonder how she's doing. I hope she wasn't worrying about me too much, and stressing over it. Johnny too, I didn't want to inconvenience my friends. Maybe I should get Atticus to send them a message.

**'Hey, don't you ignore me!' **

"Ugh, even if I wanted to-and believe me I do-I couldn't because you're inside my head. Now, shush up so I can think." I fussed back just as there was a knock on the door. There was only one person that could be.

"U-uh...Dinner...Dinner is ready."

**'Here's your big chance. Don't blow it.'** I glared towards the ceiling, actually intending to glare at my thoughts, "Shut up."

I crossed the distance to the door snatching it open, making mother jump from my sudden behavior. Even though she was right in front of me I still couldn't look at her. Her hands were by her sides, clenching the fabric of a dark blue gown. Without a word I turned down the hall. With a hurried gasp, mother followed after me. Once in the kitchen I took a seat at the dining table while mother set the food out.

Her hands were shaking-no-her entire body was shaking. She was nervous, shaking so badly that she could hardly carry the plates to the table. If I had the guts to look at her I'm sure I would see just how nervous she was. I was nervous too, but instead of showing it I just crawled into a shell to protect myself as if I were a turtle.

Finally the table was set, and mother sat down across from me, but the food remained untouched. Though the table was beautifully set, and the house was decorated with such calm colors the air around the dining table was nothing but calm. The tension in the air was potent. Mother kept fidgeting with her hands under the table and I stared silently at my lap. Neither of us wanting to say something that would cause the other to become mad.

**'You're taking the coward's way out.' **

I frowned, Inner-Aggie was right. This wasn't getting me anywhere. Ok, so I managed to actually come downstairs and remain in the same room as mother without spontaneously combusting. Now that I was here, I realized that was the easy part. Actually talking to her was hard, and I still couldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry." Mother blurted out. It was like she couldn't hold herself back anymore, but now that she said it her hand slapped over her mouth.

Though I tensed that's all I did.

"I'm sorry..." This time it was a whisper, "I'm so sorry..." Now it seemed she couldn't stop.

Finally I looked at her, taken back by the guilt and regret pulling at her face. It made her appear older. I could see she was so very sad, and something shot at my chest. Her eyes pleading, desperate and growing sadder every second. I couldn't hold her stare any longer. "...For what...?" My throat felt dry, and my voice was weak. It was like my own body was against me from speaking.

"You were so young when your father and I divorced you probably wouldn't remember."

She was right I didn't remember. When I think about it all I can hear is both of them shouting. About what, I don't know, but the ending is always the same. Mother and Atticus leaving me behind with father.

"I...You deserve to know..." Her voice was still quivering. "To know the truth."

_'The truth?'_

**Hogwarts: Atticus' POV**_  
_

Classes passed by without much happening, and I was soon sitting down in the Great Hall for dinner. As I took my seat among my friends I couldn't help but wonder if Luvia was doing all right. He knew she wasn't on good terms with mother, but from what she said earlier, Luvia may try to mend their relationship. I was proud of her. Not just because what she was doing for mother, but because Luvia also seemed to have gotten over what happened. She didn't look bothered by it anymore, and while it definitely left some emotional scars, she wasn't going to sit there and let life pass her by._  
_

"She really is a strong girl."

"Who ya talking about?" Next to me was my best friend; Chris Redfield. A 5th year Griffindor, like myself, as well as a prefect. Unlike myself who was born in Britain, Chris was born in America and has what one would call a Detroit accent. His dusty brown hair was messy giving him a bed head appearance. He had rich green eyes that ran in his family. Chris was almost as popular with the female population as Tom was, but recently he chose to settle down with a Ravenclaw prefect; Erika Hartswort. He was the one who help me out with the room arrangement during the night I rescued Luvia.

"My sister."

"How she holdin' up? Ya hadn't been around for lunch or dinner in a while." Chris stated, stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth. "I hadn't seen her in a while either. Where'd ya stash her?"

"I took her to mother's house, and she's doing much better now."

"Oh, tell Ms. Finly I said hi." I nodded sipping on some juice.

Suddenly Chris leaned in, though he made a show of reaching for a bread roll. "Hey, ever since you sat down Riddle has been staring at ya. I think he wants something."

Hearing his name my anger swelled, "That bastard. What the hell could he want? I swear if he has the nerve to ask me about Luvia after what he's done I'm going to destroy that pretty little face of his."

"Dude calm down." Chris draped his arm around me, "I know you're mad but you can't go killing the guy. Granted you'd be doing the world a huge favor, but you could get sent to Azkaban for that."

My shoulders deflated, "Guess you're right.

Hearing his name my anger swelled, "That bastard. What the hell could he want? I sware if he has the nerve to ask me about Luvia after what he's done I'm going to destroy that pretty little face of his."

"Dude calm down." Chris draped his arm around me, "I know you're mad but you can't go killing the guy. Granted you'd be doing the world a huge favor, but you could get sent to Azkaban for that."

My shoulders deflated, "Guess you're right."

Chris slapped my shoulder, jerking his head back "Heads up, he's coming over." Whispers quickly filled the hall. What could Tom want with the Gryffindor table? Was there about to be a fight? Only I knew what the smooth talking Slytherin wanted, but the knowledge only made me angrier.

"What do you want?" I didn't try to hide the anger in my voice.

The only change in Tom's face was the amusement in his eyes. _'What the hell does he find so funny?'_

"I wish to speak to you outside."

"Well too bad because I _don__'t_ wish to speak with you."

Tom only smirked, "Fine, then you will not mind if I speak freely here." Before he could finish his sentence I stood sharply to me feet, a deep seeded glare of hatred fixated on him. This only enticed Tom to cock a brow.

"Should I go with you?"

Tom chuckled, "While your camaraderie is commendable, I can only take being around failure but so much."

If possible I sunk deeper into my hatred. Just what did the teachers see in him? Those who were in hearing distance too glared at Tom, as a wave of dis-contempt and anger settled over the table. As much as I would have loved to let them attack Tom, he knew he needed to put a stop to it. For one Tom was not only strong but he was a prefect. The teachers would see it as the Gryffindors jumping their favorite and most skillful student. Also as much skill and talent I had with wordless magic, I wasn't completely confident in my abilities to defeat him. There was something about him, a certain darkness. Sure, Slytherin house wasn't filled with the most honorable people, but honestly most of them were just petty and annoying at most. However, Tom was different. Whenever he looked at me I could see it, a darkness that was waiting to be released but biding it's time. I was convinced that Tom was had the potential to become a truly evil person. He was already malicious to the point of being sadistic.

Our stare down remained for a few moments before Tom spoke, "One would think you hated me the way you glare so feverishly."

"That's because I do." I bit back stomping towards the doors. Tom strolled beside me, serving only too piss me off further. I just didn't like the guy. After we left, the entire hall broke out into whispers, rumors no doubt being created but that was the least on my mind.

We walked away from the Great Hall, stopping at a dimly lit corridor.

"Well then, let's cut to it shall we." Tom wasted no time, "I don't want to make it a habit, talking to you slackers but I need answers that I'm sure you could provide me. If that were not the case then you would not even be in my presence."

_'What the hell!? This guy is...He's totally high on himself! Damn git!'_

"Hn, trust me, I want to be here even less than you do. I can't stand your damn attitude, so spit out what you want already and then we both can get on with our lives." My tone left no doubt to my dislike at being alone with him.

"Where is Luvia?" His eyes stared into mine, daring me to not answer, but unlike most people I wasn't scared of him. Sure that one day I turned tail and ran, but that was because I didn't want to fight Luvia.

"How should I know." I finally answered, "You should know that we are estranged. If anyone should know it's you." I applauded myself for not completely exploding after he said her name. He didn't even deserve to think about her. I watched as his eyes narrowed dangerously, his eyes darkening ever so slightly, matching the darkness in his soul.

"I have heard otherwise. A few days before her disappearance you two were joined at the hip, and I seem to remember you chasing after in nothing short of worry that day during potions."

Though I wanted to be angry, instead I smirked remembering on highlight of that day, "Oh yeah, so how is your cheek?"

Tom frowned. _'The insolence of this boy! He shall be the first to fear the name of Voldamort.' _

I was feeling pretty proud of myself at that moment. Tom probably thought that he would catch me off guard, causing me to fluster but instead I managed to turn the tables on him. Surprisingly enough, I was right.

The atmosphere rose quickly, as both of us refused to be the first to break eye contact. Tom's steel eyes, ones that would have easily planted fear in any other, was seemingly losing it's effect against it's opponent. I stared back, confident due to one-upping him only moments before. It thrilled me that I was able to make him lose his cool.

"Be that as it may," His voice cold, and monotone, "I look to speak to her, and her disappearing suddenly is vexing, to say the least. Where is she, and why did she leave?"

Matching Tom's voice I replied, "If you want to know why she left, go ask those snakes you keep in your pocket." Without another word I left, leaving Tom to ponder over my words.

However, I wasn't without my own thoughts mainly concerning Tom's lack of knowladge of what happened. _'Even though he didn't give anything away, I could tell that he truly didn't know...Why is that? Is he just feigning ignorance? No-doing that doesn't benefit him at all. Besides there was no way he would pretend not to know just so he could talk to me, a Gryffindor. Great, now I'm confused!' _

I anger and frustration I punched the wall, regretting it soon after as I cradled my fist in my other hand. "Gah, d-damnit." It looked like it would swell up, but luckily nothing seemed broken.

"None of this makes any sense...Didn't Riddle commission them to attack Luvia?"

I scratched the back of my head, going back to the common room for the night. As I settled into my bed for the night the brief thought of how mother and Luvia were getting along before letting sleep take me.

**~Luvia's POV~**

"The truth?" That caught my attention, "About what?"**  
**

Mother looked down, "About why we divorced...Actually...The entire reason was because of you."

"M-me?"

"Yes..." Mother was nervous, and hesitant to tell me. Would this make me hate her even more? This small progress between them was the same as leaps and bounds, but would this new information cause me to pull back again? Neither of us knew the answer, but I knew that I needed to know the truth. She was the one who brought it up, and before this night was out I was going to know. How was I a factor in them separating.

"Atticus told me what happened, about why you're here." I tensed, biting my lip, "I know...I know how it feels. To be humiliated, and treated like you're worth nothing." This time mother tensed, her knuckles turning white from the strength of her fists. "Luvia...That man you live with isn't...He isn't your father..."

Nothing I could have done would have prepared me for that. What did she mean he wasn't my father? How was that even possible! Atticus and I were twins so of course we had the same father. I wanted to be angry with her telling me that lie, but seeing the struggle and sincerity on her face there was no way she would dream this up. Not knowing what else to say I settled for, "W-what?..."

"Your father is someone else." I could barely hear my mother's voice. She was shaking so much now, as her head dropped into her palms. "I was...I was raped too, and soon after I found out I was pregnant. I was worried, and scared that my child wasn't my husbands, and when you guys were born my nightmare came true. While your brother took after your father, you looked so different from both of us, and whenever I saw your face I saw that man."

I looked down, blue eyes wide, "B-but...But that c-can't be. Atticus and I...We're twins so that's..What you're saying isn't possible!"

"It's rare, but not impossible."

How was this even happening? So all this time I wasn't even living with my actual father? I gripped the sides of my head scrunching up into a ball. My thoughts were everywhere, as I couldn't seem to latch on too a single thought. The only thing I could think about was 'My real father was somewhere else'. "D-does...Does dad know?"

Mother nodded once her eyes permanently glued to the table. Without another word I took from the table, walking as if in a daze up to my room. Mother didn't try to stop me. She just started the clean up for the dinner that was never touched.

* * *

**UUUWWWAHHHHH! Finally I finished it. I hope the chapter was worth the wait. We're finally starting to get into some stuff that will set up for the 6th year. I mean sure we found out about her powers (some of them anyway) but that little surprise ending is actually a very important piece of information for the future. I hope I did well introducing it. Having to try to come up with a plot myself is hard but all the encouragement is helping me keep going.**


End file.
